If Only For A Moment
by Jewel2502
Summary: He had his whole career ahead of him, when a terrible car accident changes the life of Troy Bolton within a second and brings back people from the past he never thought he’d see again nor needed as much as he does now.
1. Crash

**Author's Comment:** Missed me? ;) Just kidding. Well, as you might see, I started a new story and since this first chapter is lying around for over a month now already, I thought I should post it. This story is different from "The Girl Next Door" (obviously) and I hope you'll like it. I don't expect as much devotion as I got for my first story, but maybe some of you will enjoy it anyways.

* * *

**Summary:**He had his whole career ahead of him, when a terrible car accident changes the life of Troy Bolton within a second and brings back people from the past he never thought he'd see again nor needed as much as he does now.

* * *

**If Only For A Moment**  
by jewel2502

**Chapter 1: ****Crash**

22-year old Gabriella Montez opened the door to her small apartment in Brooklyn, carrying three paper bags full of groceries in her arms, struggling to bring them all in without dropping them on the floor. Gabriella sighed, when she looked at the mess in the apartment, before she put the bags on the kitchen counter. She took off her winter coat and started to sort all the nourishments into the fridge and the shelves nearby and even sorted the letters she had just taken out of the mailbox.

Gabriella put the bills aside, cringing by only thinking about having to pay for them next week. She grabbed the daily newspaper out of the mail pile and as a matter of routine took out the sports section and threw it into the trash. With the rest of the paper, the brunette beauty sat down on a comfortable sofa, shoving some toys and stuffed animals aside and started reading, a hot cup of cappuccino right beside her. Gabriella enjoyed the calm before the storm, as she called the hour between five and six pm, which was basically the only time she had for herself after a long day of work.

---

--

-

"They said we can't do more but wait," the blonde tall girl explained, sadness visible in her emerald green eyes.

"But we're waiting for two weeks now already, Sarah, and nothing changed," a despaired Taylor McKessie replied, sitting in the corridor of the 'Century City Hospital' in the heart of Los Angeles, looking at her friend.

Sarah only shrugged with her shoulders, because she didn't know how to react to Taylor's statement.

Taylor sighed. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Banks again. I finally want to know what's going on here," she exclaimed decisively and got up from the white plastic chair to find the surgeon that operated Troy two weeks ago. She found the young doctor a few minutes later in the cafeteria and although Dr. Banks seemed to enjoy her lunch with a male colleague, Taylor didn't hesitate and walked up to the dark-haired woman. "Doctor, I need to talk to you concerning Troy Bolton," she said severely, staring at the woman sitting in front of her. Dr. Banks already knew Taylor and her friends. They came here every day to spend a few minutes with their unconscious friend. She found it enviable how devoted they were.

"Miss, I already told your friend that all we can do is waiting for him to wake up," the doctor said apologetically, not looking Taylor into her chocolate brown eyes.

Taylor looked at her irritated. She had the feeling Dr. Banks wasn't telling her everything she knew. "Doctor, I know you might have been a little careful in what you told Sarah, since she is Troy's girlfriend, but please tell me, what is really up here?" Taylor now dared to ask, looking straight at the person in the white coat.

Natasha Banks hemmed, playing with the green apple in her hands. "Well, to be honest with you, Ms. McKessie, we don't know why Mr. Bolton is not waking up. His internal injuries are healing faster than we thought and his bruises are slowly disappearing," she explained. Taylor looked at the doctor with a questioning face. "It seems like Troy doesn't want to wake up - or not yet at least. The unpleasant thing is that the longer he stays in that condition, the lesser we can guarantee that he will be 100 healthy when he wakes up." Natasha took a bite from her apple and continued. "His heart was injured pretty badly and it would be best if Mr. Bolton started breathing on his own again," she now completed exhaling heavily.

Taylor had tears in her eyes by only hearing what the doctor had to say. "C-can we do anything?" She now asked with a shivering voice and didn't notice the tall blonde standing behind her.

"Talk to him. Familiar voices are important for comatose patients. He needs to realize that the people he loves are here for him," the doctor explained and Taylor contemplated.

"But everybody he loves comes to visit every day. Even his parents flew over from Albuquerque," Taylor replied desperately.

"Not everybody is here…," another voice was interfering into the conversation at the table. Taylor turned around and saw her good friend Sharpay standing in front of her, looking intensely into her eyes.

"Who's mis-? …Oh no Shar, we can't do that," Taylor expressed rigorously. Dr. Banks looked at the two women in front of her with curiosity.

"Why not? We have to think of Troy here in the first place and although this was a long time ago, she's probably still the closest person to his heart," Sharpay tried to debate with her friend.

"She's closest to his heart? I think she'd be the one person that makes him sleep even deeper;" Taylor replied stubbornly and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You don't actually believe that, right?" Sharpay posed appalled, but got interrupted by Dr. Banks.

"Girls, whoever that is you're talking about, it's definitely worth a try," she said calmly.

"You call her!" Taylor pointed at Sharpay and walked out of the cafeteria without saying another word.

---

--

-

Gabriella was still reading her newspaper, her legs spread out on the sofa, when her telephone rang. "Montez," she sweetly breathed into the earphone.

"Gabriella, it's Sharpay," the voice on the other end of the line replied.

Gabi stopped breathing. "S-Sharpay Evans?" She asked shocked and went death pale.

"How many Sharpay's do you know?" The blonde answered irritated. She really had no time for small-talk right now.

The brunette in New York scratched her forehead and adjusted herself on the sofa. "Ehm yeah, just you, but-"

"Gabriella, just listen to me, alright?" Sharpay interrupted the ramble of her old High School friend and Gabriella went silent. "Troy's still not woken up out of the coma and if that doesn't happen the next week, it'll have negative consequences for his health," Sharpay explained without taking a breath.

Gabriella didn't say a word, but her heartbeat began to increase. She was just lucky she was already sitting. "What c-coma?" Gabi almost whispered, assuming the worst.

"Gabriella Montez, smartest girl in High School, doesn't know that her ex-boyfriend had a terrible car accident?" Sharpay explained reproachfully but shocked at once. Who hadn't heard about the accident by now? It was all over the news.

'Accident'. That one single word shrilled in Gabriella's ears and she still wasn't able to articulate herself properly. "Listen Gabriella, we want you to come to L.A. to talk to Troy. We need to try everything to wake him up," Sharpay continued telling her what Dr. Banks had said earlier.

'Accident' was still all that got through Gabi's mind.

"Montez, are you still there?" Sharpay curiously posed in the payphone in the hospital's hallway.

"I can't," Gabriella swallowed out of her mouth and slowly pressed the red button on the phone to end the conversation with Sharpay. She sank back against the backrest of the couch and breathed out heavily.

Right at that moment the entrance door to Gabriella's apartment got opened and a cute little girl came skipping into the room. She was wearing her almost black hair in braided pigtails that were hanging down on both sides of her head. "Mommy, mommy, mommy," the three year old literally jumped on Gabriella's lap. "Guess where Madison took me today?" She asked cheerfully with her childish voice and Gabi couldn't do but smile.

"Well, regarding to the chocolate ice cream in your face, I'd say the ice cream parlor," the young mother laughed and tried to wipe the leftovers out of the toddlers face.

"You're no fun, mommy," Jamie pouted and rolled off of her mother's lap, running into her own room.

"Hey Gabi," a girl approximately the same age as Gabriella started to talk. She had curly brown hair, which was falling onto her shoulders, which were wrapped into a thick winter coat.

"Hey Madison", Gabi smiled lop-sided, thinking back on what has happened before Jamie stormed in. "How did she behave?" She asked, pointing towards the child's room with her head.

Madison got rid of her coat and sat down next to Gabi. "Energetic," she replied and leaned back on the couch laughing.

"So nothing new?" Gabriella chuckled and handed the remote control for the TV to her nanny. "Come, you watch your silly daily soap and relax and I'm going to change Jamie's clothes", Gabi said, getting up from her seat, while Madison relaxed on the sofa and turned on the TV. Gabriella was glad to get out of the room; otherwise Madison might be able to tell that something wasn't right with her.

"…_he still hasn't woken up out of the coma…Troy Bolton, NBA player and according to People Magazine 'one of the 100 hottest celebrities alive' crashed into an empty bus station exactly two weeks ago…"_

Madison changed the channel and noticed that Gabriella was still standing next to the sofa, staring at the TV. "It's horrible, isn't it? I mean this guy had the brightest future ahead of himself, and BANG!!!" Gabriella jerked when Madison made the crashing sound. She only nodded towards her nanny and slowly walked off into her own room, tears starting to run down her face. She shut the door behind herself and crashed on the bed, now crying bitterly.

She didn't notice, when the door to her room got opened and two tiny arms got wrapped around her waist. "Why are you crying, mommy?" Jamie sweetly asked her mother, kissing her on the wet cheek.

Gabriella sniffed and tried to be bold in front of her daughter. "Oh, mommy just watched a very sad movie, sweetie", she explained and saw how the turquoise eyes of Jamie's lit up.

"Oh mommy, don't watch those bad movie", she said and hugged her mother's small body tightly.

"Where's Madison?" Gabi now asked, supporting her body on her elbows. She really didn't want her good friend and nanny to see her like that.

"Sleeping on the couch," Jamie casually replied, playing with her pigtails. "Mommy, can we play something?" the little girl asked, already seeming to get bored again.

Gabriella sobbed one last time, reaching for a pack of tissues on her nightstand. "Mommy needs to make a phone call, but after that we can play, alright?"

About two hours later, Gabriella woke up Madison, who was still sleeping on the couch, her daily soap long over. Gabi had managed to erase the last signs of her crying earlier from her face, so that Madison wouldn't notice. "Maddy! Wake up, babe," Gabi shook her nanny's shoulder. Madison stirred and raised her head, her eyes almost closed. When she saw Gabriella in front of her, fully dressed in her outdoor jacket, a pair of skinny blue jeans and a small trolley case next to her, her eyes popped wide open.

"Where are you going, Gabi?" She asked irritated and rubbed her tired eyes.

"I'm going to L.A.," Gabriella replied determined, her voice still a little labile.

"L.A.? That's on the other side of the country. What are you doing there?" Madison's questions won't end.

Gabi scratched her neck. "Ehm…it's a business trip. My boss just called and asked me if I could go," she lied through her teeth.

"You work in a grocery store, Gabi. What kind of business trip could there be?" Madison didn't believe a word her friend said.

"Maddy," Gabi begged her, not deferring to Madison's observation. "I really need to go to L.A. Can you take care of Jamie for a few days? I don't want to take her with me. I should be back on Friday the latest," she stated and rolled her luggage towards the closed door.

"O-kay," Madison extended the 'o'.

"Thank you so much, Maddy. I owe you big time. Jamie's already sleeping. Take whatever you want and need out of the fridge and I left a 50$ bill on the counter. See you in four days," and by saying this Gabriella was out of the door, heading towards JFK airport, not hearing the 'where did you get all the money to pay for the trip from' anymore, that Madison was calling after her.

---

--

-

Hours later, Gabriella got out of the airplane and took a cab that brought her directly to the hospital she expected Troy to be lying in. She sighed, when she handed a 20$ bill to the cabdriver. For that amount of money she had to work four hours and she didn't even know why she was here in the first place. Seeing the pictures of Troy's fully destroyed Porsche totally shocked her and hearing again what Sharpay had already told her, made her heartbeat rise to a maximum. She didn't know what it was, but since she was a little girl, she always listened to her heart first and this time it told her to fly to L.A. and face her past, even if she couldn't afford the trip at all. Every cent she had saved for her daughter's future, she had used for the ticket and she really hoped she wouldn't regret what she was doing, but she somehow thought she would.

Entering the hospital, it was only seven in the morning, but Gabriella had no place to stay yet and she didn't even know if she needed one. Maybe her flight home was earlier than she thought. She reached the celebrities' hospital's information desk, where a young blonde woman was sitting, typing on her keyboard vigorously. "Hello," Gabriella greeted, making the nurse look up from the screen. "I'd like to see Troy Bolton," Gabi continued determined.

The nurse now nibbled on her fingernails. "Don't we all, girl," she replied annoyed, "don't we all?"

Gabriella rolled with her eyes. This was harder than she thought it would be. She totally spaced on the fact that Troy was not the High-School-Troy anymore, but a well-known celebrity. "I'm Gabriella Montez. Troy's friends are kind of waiting for me," she said in a fake sweet voice, trying to stay calm.

The nurse still didn't seem to believe her. "One moment please," she replied, holding her finger up, dialling a number on the telephone with the other one. "Mark, do you know anything about a Gabriella Montez visiting Troy Bolton today?...Uh-huh, yeah I can wait." It got silent for a few seconds until Mark seemed to be back on the phone. "Ah yeah, interesting. Thanks Mark." The nurse with the name tag 'Britney' on her white coat looked at Gabriella with a satisfying grin. "I'm sorry, miss. The relatives don't know about you. My colleague just asked Troy's girlfriend," Britney explained mock nicely. "I guess you have to ask for an autograph another time, sweetie."

Gabriella gulped. His girlfriend? Probably one of those super hot and famous models that had no idea that Gabriella even existed. This was the first time she regretted to always skip the TV channel when Troy was on and throwing away the sports section in her newspaper every day.

Gabi was thinking heavily now, while Britney started a new cards game on her computer. "Listen _Britney_," she emphasized the name of the blonde on front of her. "I'm Gabriella Montez, the mother of Troy Bolton's child, so it would be really nice if you could let me to him now, or I'll tell your bosses what you're really doing when you're supposed to work," Gabriella now hissed at the nurse, trying not to get too loud.

* * *

**  
Yeah, you can roll your eyes now; there's a child in this story again. What can I say, I tried writing childless Troy and Gabriella, but that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. So you just have to live with it. ;) Tell me what you think. As always, I'm way ahead of you with the chapters, so updates should be regularly (I hope), but if you tell me it's crap, there's always the delete button… :)**


	2. While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:** First of, thank you all for your amazing reviews. They are really appreciated and it's nice to see some familiar faces as well as new people on my reviewers list. :) Anyways, what I actually wanted to say is that this story might not get updated as regular as TGND, just because it is so much more difficult to write for me. I hope you understand and won't get mad at me. So now enjoy reading, you'll see Troy in this chapter for the first time. yay ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****While You Were Sleeping**

Gabriella had the feeling it took the elevator hours to reach the 8th floor of the huge hospital building. After a few seconds of hesitation and a long shocked stare at Gabriella, Britney had finally given her an access pass to the internal medicine wing, where Troy was lying. She was holding the little green pass with the word 'visitor' in her trembling hands, when Gabi finally reached the secured floor. When the automatic doors opened, a tall blonde beauty was standing in front of Gabriella, smiling nicely.

"Hi," Gabi said, squeezing the card in her hands.

The blonde replied with an honest 'hi' and passed Gabriella to enter the elevator with a pile of magazines in her hands.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the information desk is?" Gabi asked the girl, before the doors to the elevator got shut.

The blonde adjusted the magazines in her hands. "Sure, walk down the hall and when you reach the coffee automat, you turn left," she answered and Gabi mouthed a soft 'thank you' before the doors finally closed. Hospitals always made Gabriella feel uncomfortable. There are way too many sad people walking around, which made her sad herself and almost caused her to go back down, fly back home and forget why she was actually here.

"Can I help you?" A handsome young male asked when Gabriella turned around a corner and found herself in front of the information desk.

Gabriella held out her access pass. "I'd like to visit Troy Bolton," she said nicely, smiling at the tall dark-haired nurse.

Mark examined her from head to toe. "I've never seen you here before. Are you also one of his friends?" the nurse asked bluntly, signing the access pass and handing Gabriella a clip-on card, which she had to put on her shirt, when she walked around the hospital.

"Yeah, something like that," Gabi answered, not looking into the honest eyes of the male in front of her. It was already hard enough for her to be here, she didn't really want to let other people know who she really was. That Britney girl was an exception and Gabriella was sure the girl wouldn't say a word to anyone; otherwise she'd loose her job. Things patients or visitors told her had to stay confidential, especially since this was a celebrity hospital.

"Well alright," Mark said smiling, sitting back down on his chair. "Mr. Bolton is in room 8.21, you can't miss it. It's the last one on this corridor," he explained pointing to the left.

Gabriella nodded and smiled lop-sided. "Thank you…Mark," she added, looking at the name tag on his work coat. She walked down the hall until she reached the room Troy was supposed to be in. Gabriella wasn't used to single hospital bedrooms. When she visited hospitals, which luckily was only two times in her short life, she always went to four-person bedrooms, so seeing only the name 'Troy Bolton' on the sign next to the door made Gabi realize that she would be alone in the room with Troy, if she actually went in.

Gabriella hesitated. Should she really go in and face her past? Should she pretend nothing happened when she left Albuquerque four years ago? Almost in slow-motion Gabriella pushed the handle and opened the heavy hospital door. When she walked into the dimmed-light room, she didn't instantly see Troy, because he was lying on the other end of the big room that looked more like a living room than a sick room. Soft sunlight was shining into his pale face, when Gabi slowly walked up to the comatose Troy, who was connected to several apparatuses, that helped him keep breathing and controlled his heartbeat.

Gabriella's tanned face instantly got pale, when she saw her ex-boyfriend lying in the hospital bed. She noticed that Troy's face had a very unhealthy colour, even though he still looked at least as handsome as she remembered him. The trembling brunette grabbed a chair that was standing at a table nearby and sat down.

Goosebumps appeared on her soft skin, when she looked down into Troy's easeful face. Gabi was nervous and didn't know what to do right now, but she felt a warm feeling in her body, only because Troy was so close to her. She looked down at the strong hand of Troy's that was lying next to the blanket and carefully reached for it, placing her palm over his warm hands. No reaction.

"What did you do, Troy?" Gabriella whispered tears approaching in her chocolate brown eyes. "You have to wake up. Your friends and family need you," she breathed out heavily one time, because sitting here talking to an injured Troy was one of the worst things she ever had to do. "You know they are coming here everyday to spend some time with you, you don't want to disappoint them all, huh?" Gabriella said sweetly, squeezing Troy's hand.

Gabriella was bitterly crying now, although she promised herself beforehand, that she would stay strong. She was hoping he'd squeeze her hand back, like he used to when they were still in High School, but he obviously didn't. "What am I going to tell your daughter when she's older?" Gabi now cried on the white linen Troy was wrapped in.

She never thought she'd get that carried away. The topic 'Troy' was over for her when she moved to New York to start a new life and now she suddenly felt like she was never gone. Like Troy and her would still be dating. Like she was tiptoeing into his room to wake him up in the morning after she made him breakfast and took a shower. Gabi felt like she was in a dream. Several times over the last few years she wished him to hell, she even might have said she wanted him to die, but sitting here now bawling, reminded her how fast those wishes can come true and how far away from the truth she was when she said those words.

"Don't wake up for me, Troy, but wake up for Jamie, alright?"

"Who's Jamie?" Sharpay was standing in the doorframe, still looking very tired, staring at Gabriella with a questioning face.

Gabriella hesitated. She didn't know how to reply. Nobody was supposed to know about Jamie and especially not who her father was. "Ehm – isn't that the name of Troy's girlfriend?" Gabriella lied, happy to have found an excuse that was actually believable.

Sharpay shook her head irritated. "No, her name's Sarah," she replied and looked down at Gabi's hand lying on Troy's, when she came walking over to the bed.

When Gabriella realized what Sharpay was looking at, she immediately took her hand off Troy's and blushed lightly. "What are you doing here, Gabriella Montez? I thought you weren't going to come?" Sharpay posed and took another chair to sit next to Gabriella.

Gabi looked at Troy's lifeless face. "I changed my mind," was all she answered and leaned back into the chair.

Sharpay started smiling. "Well, whatever everybody else is saying, I'm glad you're here, Gabriella," she squeezed her former friend's arm softly and half-smiled at the teary-eyed dark-haired girl next to her.

Gabriella sighed. "What happened, Sharpay?" She looked over to Troy.

"We have no idea. Troy was supposed to drive to practise like every morning, but on his way there he crashed into that bus station." Gabriella cringed by only hearing that again. "Witnesses say there was no other car involved, it just seemed as if he wanted to crash into there," Sharpay explained. "There were no braking marks on the street either." She looked into the shocked face of Gabriella, who was giving the blonde a questioning look.

"No, we don't believe he wanted to kill himself," Sharpay answered Gabi's unspoken question. "Troy has the perfect life. He was happy and he didn't have to worry about money, he was dating Sarah, who's the sweetest girlfriend he can wish for and he was very popular."

Gabriella stirred in her seat. "Why are you talking in past sentence, Sharpay?" She asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

Sharpay's face saddened. "Sorry, that wasn't my intention. You know it's two weeks now that the guys and I are coming here every single day and nothing has changed. I'm sick of seeing Troy like that. He was always so strong and suddenly he's the weakest person I know. I really wish I could help him," she explained starting to cry bitterly.

Gabi wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Let it out Shar. You don't always have to be the strong one," Gabriella said soothingly. She remembered that Sharpay had always been the one that stayed calm in bad situations. She was always the problem-solver, but this 'problem' was even too much for Sharpay Evans.

The blonde sobbed into Gabriella's shoulder. "I just want him to wake up," she admitted and felt the comfort Gabi was giving her by only sitting next to her right now.

Sharpay looked up into her friend's soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry I was so harsh to you on the phone yesterday," she sniffed, but Gabi only patted her back.

"I think I would have reacted the same way," Gabriella smiled a little and gave Sharpay a proper hug, before she released her. "So, how are you doing, Miss Evans?" Gabi now asked, trying to change the subject to lighten up her High School friend's face.

Sharpay started smiling. "Well, apart from all the drama I can't really complain. I'm managing a little actor's agency right here in L.A and me and my partner have a lot of well-known actors and actresses filed up."

Gabriella grinned. She was glad Sharpay found the right path in her life. "And I thought you'd be a popular actress yourself right now. Weren't you channelling drama classes after High School?"

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, I did a few, but then I met this amazing guy, who taught me all about managing and made me his assistant only a few weeks later." Her eyes lightened up, when she talked about 'the guy'.

"Anything else I need to know?" Gabi laughed a little and winked at her friend.

Sharpay chuckled. "Yeah well, Josh and I are engaged," she confessed, blushing heavily, but smiled the second she saw Gabriella's beaming face.

"I'm very happy for you, Shar," Gabi genuinely said and pulled Sharpay into another hug. It felt so good to talk to her old friends again. Meeting up with Sharpay made Gabriella realize how much she'd missed her High School friends and how good they made her feel.

Sharpay felt the same. She hadn't smiled since Troy's car crash and she never thought Gabriella Montez would have that effect on her. Still hugging each other she said: "I'm glad you're here, Gabi," and with a little hesitation she continued: "So now tell me about your life. All I know is that you're living in New York."

Gabriella just wanted to open her mouth when the hospital door got opened again and a slender blonde girl came into the room, carrying a coffee cup in one of her hands. "I'm back with breakfast, sweet-." She stopped talking when she saw Sharpay and the girl she met at the elevators earlier, sitting next to Troy's bed.

"Sarah, you're back early. I thought you wanted to get some rest?" Sharpay stood up to wrapped her friend's girlfriend into a big hug.

Sarah's face saddened. "Well, I couldn't. Everything's reminding me of Troy in the apartment," she returned the hug, but looked curious at the petite brunette still sitting in one of the hospital chairs. "Who's your friend?" Sarah asked nicely, sniffing her nose and wiping away a small tear from her cheek.

Sharpay exchanged a knowing look with Gabriella. "Oh, this is my friend Gabriella from High School. She's visiting from New York for a few days," Sharpay explained without giving anything away.

Sarah stretched out her hand and smiled a little. "It's nice to meet you, Gabriella. So you were friends with Troy, too?" Sarah asked the brunette, who was now standing up from her chair, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Ehm, yes. We were in the same clique and had some classes together," Gabi said, wondering if Troy ever said a word about her.

"Oh, alright. Troy never mentioned you before." There was the answer to Gabriella's question. "But I'm glad you're here, Gabriella. Every familiar face might help to wake my sweetheart up," Sarah explained and Gabriella tried not to show any reaction, hearing Sarah talking like that about Troy.

"Anyways," Sharpay tried to end the awkward moment, at least awkward for Gabriella, "want to grab a coffee downstairs, Gabs?"

Gabriella was more than thankful for Sharpay's question. She nodded slightly and sent a small smile towards Troy's girlfriend. "It was nice meeting you, Sarah," Gabriella expressed before she fastly left the white painted room with Sharpay.

---

--

-

"Sarah seems really nice," Gabi stated after Sharpay and her had bought themselves some coffee at the hospital's own Starbucks. The advantage of being in a celebrity's hospital, Gabriella had to admit.

Sharpay nodded her head, adding some brown sugar to her caramel toppinged coffee. "She's a real sweetheart. And she makes Troy happy. Actually as happy as I haven't seen him since…," she faltered, "High School." Sharpay looked up at Gabriella and saw her sad face.

"Gabs, why did you leave all of a sudden right before Graduation?" Sharpay now asked a question that was in her head for the last four years and not only in hers.

Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone began buzzing on the wooden table and the brunette was relieved and loved the person on the other end of the line for having such a great timing. When she looked at the display she started smiling and mouthed a 'one sec' towards Sharpay. "Hey sweetie."

"Mommy, where are you?" little Jamie's voice sounded through the tiny cell phone, when Gabriella got up to move a few steps away from Sharpay.

"Mommy's in Los Angeles, Jamie. Didn't Maddy tell you?" Gabriella answered as soon as she was out of Sharpay's earshot.

Jamie sounded very sad. "She did, but why did you leave?" Gabi could absolutely visualize her daughter sitting on the couch pouting right now.

"Mommy had something important to do, but I'll be back in no time, sweetie," Gabriella explained, trying to calm down her little girl. Jamie was a smart girl and she knew it wouldn't help if she cried now. She was very tough.

"O-kay mommy. But I miss you," the three year old expressed sweetly, which made Gabi smile from one ear to the other.

"I miss you too and be nice to Maddy, okay?" Gabriella said, walking her way back to where she and Sharpay were sitting.

"I love you, mommy," was the last thing Jamie said and Gabriella couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you, too," she answered, before she pressed the little red button on the phone to disconnect the line and sat back down opposite Sharpay.

"Boyfriend?" Sharpay smiled after hearing Gabriella say those magic three words into the phone.

Gabriella couldn't believe people were somehow laying the lies into her mouth. "Yeah," she confirmed the lie, glad not having to explain the whole call to her friend.

"So where are you staying, Gabi? You're staying a few more days, right?" Sharpay wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm flying back on Friday; this was the cheapest flight I could get. And as for the place to stay; I don't know yet. I think I have to find myself a small hotel room or something," Gabi sighed, thinking of all the money she'd have to spend on it.

Sharpay could see the worried look on her friend's face. "I know a very cheap hotel right around the corner and the owner is very nice, too," she suddenly had an idea.

Gabi smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Sharpay. For everything."

* * *

**Why is Sharpay always nice in my stories? Well, I have no idea. ;) I hope you guys liked it and reviews are mucho appreciated. ;) **


	3. Sing Me A Love Song

**Author's Note: **The story is still driving me crazy. Remind me next time to not start writing something so complicated. If you can't follow anymore, please let me know. ;) Oh, and I noticed that many people put me on their Story Alerts or even Favorite Stories, it would nice to know what you guys think of the story, especially since there are a lot of you out there who's names I've never seen on my review list. So okay, I hope you enjoy. :) (sorry for not updating earlier, didn't work for me)

_Flashbacks in italics._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sing Me A Love Song**

"This is not a hotel, Shar," Gabriella stated after they arrived in front of a brick building not far away from the coffee shop they were spending the last hour at.

"Nope, that's my apartment," she dryly answered. "You're staying with me. I know it must have cost you a fortune to fly over here, so the least I can do is let you stay here, Gabs," Sharpay explained and opened the door to her two-story apartment.

"Sharpay, you really don't need to do that," Gabi replied surprised. I can find a cheap hotel to stay at. It won't be a problem, really," she tried to get herself out of Sharpay's offer.

The blonde only laughed and let Gabi into her neatly arranged apartment. "You stay with me. Period."

Gabriella rolled her trolley into the living room and looked around. "Wow Sharpay, that agency of yours really seems to make a lot of money," she stated impressed. The living room of Sharpay's apartment consisted solely of designer furniture and it looked like it wouldn't be different in the other rooms.

"Yeah, I can't complain," Sharpay answered, closing the curtains at the window, because the sun was getting a little too intense for her liking. "Besides, Troy's getting all those gifts from furniture companies and he'd given me quite a lot of them, because what's he to do with five sofa's?" Sharpay giggled.

Gabriella sat down on the off-white couch nearby and stretched out her legs. "Tell me about him," she prompted Sharpay, who was still staring out of the window, lost in thought.

"Well, where do I start?" Sharpay walked over to the couch and sat down next to Gabi. "Taylor, Chad, Troy and I went to L.A. after we spend our last summer in Albuquerque. Chad and Troy both had that UCLA scholarship, Taylor went with Chad and studies Chemistry and Physics at UCLA now and as I told you, I started as a Drama freshman. Troy and Chad played basketball like 24/7 and one day one of those scouts came looking for talents at colleges and they spotted Troy. Since then he'd made his way up all the way to the NBA, which was his dream since he could hold a basketball, I guess." Gabi just nodded. Of course she knew about that dream of Troy's. "Troy randomly dated, but it never worked out. We all got really worried already, until he met Sarah about a year ago. She's the little sister of one of Troy's team mates, Robert, and they instantly clicked. We thought everything was perfect now, until the crash happened," Sharpay ended her speech with a sad expression.

"Sounds like you guys really hit it of here in L.A.," Gabi tried to sound cheery. She envied her friends for sticking together all those years.

Sharpay sighed. "So Gabs, I think now's the right time to tell me why you left us and especially Troy all those years ago." Gabriella knew this question was coming, but she still didn't know how to answer it.

"Evans, open the door, we know you're home," they suddenly heard a male voice yelling from the other side of the front door. They must have totally overheard the ringing of the doorbell. Sharpay got up and opened the white entrance door to reveal Chad and Taylor, who were looking irritated at their friend.

"Why didn't you open us, Shar?" Chad asked confused, before him and Taylor noticed the brunette figure sitting on the sofa. "Gabi?" Chad asked slightly shocked and moved over to her, not really believing she was there.

Taylor kept standing next to Sharpay and hissed: "Didn't you say she didn't want to come?" The dark-skinned beauty watched as her boyfriend of five years hugged her former best friend.

"Well, Gabi changed her mind and now she's staying with me for a few nights," Sharpay explained and could see the horrified look on Taylor's face. "Don't you want to go over to say hi, Tay?"

"I'd rather not," Taylor expressed and folded her arms in front of her chest, looking over to Chad and Gabriella, who were smiling at each other.

"Gabriella Montez, what are you doing in L.A.?" Chad asked excited and gave her another hug. Other than Taylor, he obviously forgave her for what had happened four years ago, but he wasn't nearly as close to Gabriella as Taylor back then.

The brunette was glad Chad was welcoming her so nicely. "Sharpay called me concerning Troy. She thought I might be able to help him wake up, but I obviously couldn't," Gabi confessed with a sad face, thinking back at the morning, when Troy was lying in the hospital bed, not moving one limb.

"Well, it's awesome to see you again, Gabi," he beamed. They were looking at each other once more, smiling.

"Chad, can we go?" Taylor asked annoyed, arms akimbo, already standing in the doorframe. Taylor forgot her cell phone at Sharpay's place yesterday, which was the reason why they were coming here today in the first place and Taylor didn't see a reason in staying any longer. She still hadn't said a word to Gabriella.

"Ehm sure, Tay," he said scratching his neck. "See you around, Gabi." He waved at her one last time, gave Sharpay, who was standing next to the entrance door, a hug and disappeared through the open door with Taylor, who was holding his hand tightly.

"Well, that was…interesting," Gabriella declared and looked at the door Sharpay was just about to close.

"You have to understand her, Gabs. You two were best friends and when you left Albuquerque, you not only left your boyfriend behind, but also your best friend. She still doesn't talk about you, neither does Troy, by the way," Sharpay explained. She knew it sounded a little harsh, but she was only telling the truth.

"_Gabi, that dress looks outstanding. Troy will not know what hit him," Taylor spit out cheerfully. The two best friends were standing in their favourite boutique in Albuquerque, picking out prom dresses for the both of them. _

"_You think he'll like it?" Gabi asked shyly, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a floor-length red gown that had its straps tied behind her neck. Her shoes were black with medium sized high-heels and the strap around her ankle had a little diamond heart on it, that gave the shoes a glamoury touch. _

"_Are you kidding me, Gabi? I have to tell this guy to wear a bib when he first sees you in this dress," Taylor exaggerated. "Besides, tell him to wear a red tie and you'll be totally matching next weekend. You'll look adorable on the Prom King and Queen pictures," she continued excited. _

_Gabriella laughed out loud. "Tay, start breathing again. I'm going to buy the dress if you shut up now."_

_Gabi walked back into her changing cabinet, taking out her cell phone. _

_WEAR A RED TIE ON PROM NIGHT AND I PROMISE YOU YOU'LL NOT REGRET IT. LOVE ALWAYS 3333_

_She smirked and put the silver utensil back in her oversized purse. "So Tay," Gabi walked out of the cabinet changed in her normal jeans and tank top again only a few minutes later. "Now let your lovely best friend decide what you're going to wear."_

Gabriella was unpacking her suitcase in the awesomely clean guest bedroom Sharpay had in her apartment. Although she told Sharpay she didn't want to bother her in her apartment, she was actually glad that she could stay there without having to pay a penny. She was already worried enough about her financial situation and probably had to call her parents once she was back at home. That was something she definitely didn't like to do.

Gabi was looking at the little yellow duck in her hand she had 'stolen' from her daughter before she left yesterday. Although Gabriella had a lot of problems to deal with, her daughter was always the one that kept her sane. Jamie was her rock, her best friend, as strange as that might sound. She loved how she looked like her daddy in so many ways. The ocean blue eyes, the colour of her hair, the nose, the way she smiled…everything reminded her of Troy and although she hated him for what he did on that particular Friday before prom, she couldn't help feeling proud of the fact that Jamie was his, too.

"Gabs?" Sharpay lurked into the guest bedroom and saw a startled Gabriella hiding something behind her back. "Do you happen to have tissues? I'm out of them and I'm not going to go to the drugstore before Thursday," she asked, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah sure. Check my purse, there should be two packages in there," Gabi said coolly, throwing the duck in the next best corner behind her back, without having Sharpay see it. "It should still be lying on the couch."

Sharpay left the room again snuffling, looking for Gabriella's purse. She found the big brown bag where Gabi described it to be and dug into it to find the item she was looking for. After about half a minute of intense searching she gave up and emptied the insides on the off-white couch. She instantly found the pack of tissues she was looking for, but another thing was catching her interest, while she was placing the stuff back into the purse. She found a pile of pictures neatly held together by elastic and the picture on top instantly caught her eye. She unbelted the pictures and looked at the person in the first one more intensely. 'It can't be' was all Sharpay was thinking with an open mouth, when she turned the lightly raddled picture in her left hand.

_Jamie's 3__rd__ birthday 12/08/10_

Gabriella was finished unpacking her clothes and went back into the living room, when she saw Sharpay sitting on the couch, white as a wall, staring at a piece of paper in her hands. "Shar, is everything alright?" Gabi asked heading over to her slender friend.

"She is Troy's, isn't she?" Sharpay asked emotionless, pointing at the little girl on the picture smiling widely into the camera.

Gabriella was in a state of shock herself now and tried to get out of the situation quickly. "What are you talking about, Shar? This is my cousin, my aunt Mary's daughter," she explained, taking the picture out of Sharpay's hands.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella next to her, smiling lop-sided. "Gabi, whom are you kidding here? That kid is a Troy Bolton look-alike with a little bit of Gabriella Montez in it. Besides, and I know I never was a brainiac, but the birthdate makes sense," she stated, looking Gabriella intensely in her eyes.

The brunette piled the pictures again, trying to avoid Sharpay's gaze. "What were you doing going through my personal stuff, Sharpay?" Gabriella tried to change the subject.

"Does he know about her?" Sharpay said curiously helping Gabriella to pack the rest of the items back into the purse. She had no doubt the little cutie in the picture was a Bolton scion, no matter if Gabriella admitted it or not.

Gabriella sighed and looked at her blonde friend. "Shar, nobody can know about this, alright?" Was all Gabriella said, before she looped the purse over her shoulder and went over to the door. "I need some fresh air," she explained and left the apartment without saying another word.

---

--

-

Tears were running down her cheeks when she walked through Griffith Park and she had a hard time wiping them away with her bare hands. A few minutes ago happened what she feared would happen. She didn't want people to find out about Jamie, especially not people who know Troy and know exactly that happened. She knew she had to explain everything to Sharpay sooner of later, but for now, everything she wanted to do was to get away. She wanted to go home. Facing her past was a big mistake and now sitting on a bench, crying bitterly, made Gabriella realize what big of a mistake it was.

"Gabriella?" a soft female voice asked a few seconds later. Gabi sniffed and looked up into the emerald green eyes of…Troy's girlfriend.

Sarah sat down next to Gabriella, worry all over her face. "Is everything alright, Gabriella?" the blonde girl asked, playing one hand on the other girl's back.

'Yeah, everything's perfect. One of Troy's best friends just found out that I have a daughter with your boyfriend, but other than that, I'm super,' Gabriella thought ironically. "I'm fine," she actually said now and tried to smile at the nice girl in front of her.

"I know I'm a stranger to you, but Troy's friends are my friends, so you can always talk to me, alright?" Sarah now said, trying to comfort an almost stranger in the middle of a huge park in L.A..

"Thank you, Sarah. I really appreciate it, but I'll be fine," Gabi replied, trying not to sound too harsh. She got up from the bench and wiped away the last tears out of her face. "So, what are you doing here?" The brunette now changed the subject, trying to be nice to her ex-boyfriends girlfriend.

"Oh, I was just heading home to change clothes and now I'm on my way back to Troy. Want to join me?" Sarah asked nicely.

'Gawd, you have to love that girl,' Gabriella thought and smiled at the blonde. "Yeah, sure," she answered, although she had no idea why she not only said 'no' and left for the airport.

Sarah smiled widely and led Gabriella through the park, which was somehow connected to the hospital building. "So how did you and Troy meet?" Sarah asked bluntly, when they entered the hospital's visitor elevator.

_Troy leaned over and said, "I'm Troy."_

_Gabriella nodded. "Gabriella."_

No, she definitely couldn't tell her about New Years Eve five years ago, where they did karaoke together and fell in love. Sarah didn't even know they were an item. "I transferred to East High in our Junior Year and Troy and his friends were welcoming me nicely at the new school," she explained, smiling softly.

"Yeah, Troy's always like that. Nice, genuine, a total sweetheart," Sarah replied beaming.

Gabriella almost exploded in the elevator. It was one thing Troy had a girlfriend and was obviously happy with her, but does she have to be so nice and cute? The elevator doors popped open at the 8th floor and the two girls got out fastly, both greeting Mark, the nurse, who was about to enter the elevator to go down.

"Will you go ahead, Gabriella? I need some coffee first. You want something to eat or drink?" Sarah asked before turning left to the station's kitchen.

"No, thank you. And I'd rather wait outside," Gabi confessed shyly. She went in there alone once and broke down, she definitely didn't want that to happen again, especially not with Sarah around.

"Come on, go in first. I'm sure Troy would love to have a little time with you alone and not being stalked by his girlfriend all the time," Sarah laughed slightly and shoved Gabi in the direction of room 8.21, before she headed into the kitchen herself.

---

--

-

This room definitely scared Gabriella. The fainted beeping sound coming from the machines around Troy made her cringe and run out as fast as she could, but something was keeping her inside, and she hadn't really figured out yet what it was. She slowly walked over to the bed, where Troy was lying exactly the same way she had left him in the morning.

"Hi," Gabi said with a dry voice, not sitting down this time. "It's me…again." She didn't know why, but she somehow stopped talking to give him time to answer, although she knew he wouldn't. She wasn't even sure if he would if he was conscious. "I'm here with Sarah…she's just getting some coffee." Gabriella stopped talking. It was so difficult for her to talk and not burst out into tears right now. She sighed. "She's very nice. I only know her for a day and already love her," Gabi confessed sweetly.

She couldn't stand anymore, so she sat down on the chair next to Troy's bed, her hands carefully rested in her lap. And without thinking about it, Gabriella started to sing.

_You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason_

Gabi closed her eyes and totally got into the song Kelsi, one of their former classmates, had composed especially for Troy and Gabriella.

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

Tears started to appear in Gabriella's eyes again and she grabbed for Troy's hand, an attempt to find comfort in his touch.

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me_

Gabriella abruptly stopped, when she felt someone squeeze her hand almost unnoticeable. She looked up into Troy's face, but his eyes were still as closed as before. Gabi's hands started shaking and she adjusted herself in the chair. She took Troy's in both her delicate hands and kissed it softly. "Try squeezing my hand again, Troy. I know you can do it," she said, tears of joy running down her cheeks now. "I know you can."

* * *

**So much information in one chapter. Let me know if you want the chapters shorter. I feel like I put way too much into one lately. You finally found out a little more about Troy and there even was a little Troy/Gabriella flashback, which won't be the last one. So please tell me what you think. It's really important to me, since this story is seriously a hard one to write, even if it doesn't look like it. **

**Lots of love!!!**


	4. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Author's Note:** I decided to update today already. Happy? Not happy? Well, just read. ;) I decided to give you guys a little teaser as to what will happen in the next chapter, so see you at the end of the page. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang**

"_Gabriella, Troy, dinner's ready," Clara Montez called from downstairs to get the teenagers out of the room and join the Montez' for dinner. _

_Gabriella was lying next to Troy on her king-sized bed, her head on his chest, just listening to him breathing. "Oh how much I hate when she interrupts us," Gabi whispered, looking up from his body into the sleepy eyes of her boyfriend's. _

_Troy smiled lovingly and yawned. "But we didn't really do anything," he said. _

_The brunette lifted her body from Troy's. "I was listening to your heartbeat, while you were sleeping, don't call that nothing," Gabi replied, leaning down once again, pecking Troy on the lips. "Let's go, sleepyhead," she continued and pulled on her boyfriend's arm to lift him up. _

"_Gabriella!!!" they heard her mother's voice call from the kitchen once more, now in a more demanding voice. _

_Gabi intertwined fingers with Troy and sighed. "Sometimes I wish my mother was more like yours, Troy," she explained, rolling her eyes. "My mother is a pain in the ass. Gabriella do that, Gabriella come here, Gabriella help me with that," she was now imitating Mrs. Montez' voice. _

_Troy grinned and led her towards the stairs to go down. "Ella, two more weeks and we'll be in California," he tried to calm her down by whispering in her ear and squeezing her hand lightly. He always did that to comfort her. _

The beeping sound of the machines that surrounded Troy got more intense in Gabriella's ears every second she was staring at the patient's face, hoping he would react on what she was saying. Five minutes ago she felt him squeezing her hand. She was sure about that. It wasn't just something she was imagining. And now she had spend the last few minutes talking to her ex-boyfriend, holding his hand in hers tightly, caressing his fingers to excite his senses.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sarah came fluttering into the hospital room, carrying a tray with coffee mugs and peanut butter cups. Gabriella instantly released Troy's hand from hers and turned her head to smile at Sarah.

"How is he?" Sarah asked as if suspecting that something happened.

Gabriella shook her head in disappointment. "Nothing changed," she lied and stood up from the chair she was still sitting on. "I got to go now, Sarah. Thanks for the company in the park earlier," Gabi said truthfully and smiled at the nice blonde in front of her. Sarah beamed back and engulfed Gabriella into a long hug, which she definitely didn't expect.

"Anytime, Gabriella. See you around," Sarah said, releasing the brunette out of the hug to sit down in the chair Gabriella was sitting in before.

When Gabi had closed the door behind herself seconds later, she breathed out strongly, leaning against the doorframe with her back. Why didn't she tell Sarah about Troy squeezing her hand earlier? Shouldn't she be informed about that? Or what's even more important, shouldn't Troy's doctor be informed about this? Fact is, Troy didn't squeeze her hand a second time, so maybe she really just imagined it?

Deep in her heart Gabriella knew she didn't just imagine that and why she didn't tell anyone about it was because that was something between her and Troy. She didn't want to share that with anyone, as wrong as that might be. Besides, she was afraid people would question her, because why was it Gabriella who got the first reaction from the comatose Troy?

Nevertheless Gabriella knew she needed to talk to someone and the only person that could really be a support right now was most certainly having other questions, but Gabriella called her anyways. Sharpay told her she'd be in Griffith Park in ten minutes. They fixed a venue and that's where the brunette was standing now, waiting for Sharpay to arrive.

"You finally decided to tell me more about Troy's child?" a voice said, coming from behind. Sharpay sounded pissed and Gabriella knew she had every right to be.

Gabi turned around and Sharpay could see her unhealthy pale face and that her body was shaking slightly. "Shar, he squeezed my hand!"

The blonde stood there in her jeans mini skirt and a white tank top staring at Gabriella. "What did you just say?" she tried to assure herself.

"Well, I was singing to him and he was squeezing my hand. At least I think he did," Gabi explained, not so certain about her statement anymore.

Sharpay now came closer to Gabriella. "Well, did you inform Dr. Banks? I mean this is huge. Really huge," Sharpay said excitedly, her face lightening up in an instant.

Gabi shook her head. "Sarah was just coming into the room and I didn't know what to say to her."

Sharpay understood where Gabriella was coming from, but nevertheless she knew they had to tell the doctor. "Come with me, Gabs. We have to let Dr. Banks know what happened and Sarah will find out sooner or later. We really can't keep that from her," Sharpay explained and dragged Gabriella back to the hospital with her.

---

--

-

When they spotted Dr. Banks, the brunette doctor was in the middle of a discussion with one of the nurses. She saw the young women a few feet away and gave the adolescent girl in front of her a few instructions, before she released her to talk to focus on Sharpay and Gabriella.

"How can I help you," she asked friendly, looking more at Gabriella than at Sharpay, because the face of the beautiful Filipina was new to her. "He squeezed my hand," Gabriella spit out, exactly the way she told Sharpay not very long ago.

Natasha Banks looked at her with a questioning face. "Troy. He squeezed Gabriella's hand," Sharpay now explained properly for her friend. "We thought you should know about that."

The doctor's face lit up and she turned to Gabi to ask her more questions. "How often did he squeeze your hand and did he react to anything else?"

"Only once, but I'm sure it was a squeeze. And no," Gabriella now shook her head, "he didn't react, although I tried talking to him."

"She sang to him, Dr. Banks," Sharpay explained, thinking this might help the doctor to understand the situation better.

Dr. Banks started smiling. "You're heaven-sent, you know that, right?" she grinned at Gabriella. "I guess your friend here was right, when she said he needed you to wake up."

Gabriella looked at Sharpay irritated. "Well, he didn't wake up, though," Gabi tried to explain. "I don't even know if he could hear me." The brunette's face saddened. Troy was nowhere near waking up, maybe his hand was just jerking and she interpreted too much into it.

"We need to be satisfied with baby steps, Miss. I'll take a look at Mr. Bolton now and see if his condition has changed in any way," the doctor explained and rushed off to take her appliances from her office.

"Gabs, go get some rest at home," Sharpay said, handing her friend a key to her apartment. "You look tired and I'm sure your stomach hasn't seen any food in a while either. I'll call you once I know what's up with Troy," she promised her friend and dragged her to the elevator. Gabriella really looked tired. She hasn't slept since she got out of the plane ten hours ago and the time difference was slowly getting to her.

"Maybe you're right," Gabi slightly pouted, entering the elevator that just approached.

After Gabriella had left, Sharpay tried to find Dr. Banks before she started examining Troy. She wanted to ask her an important question and that should happen as soon as possible.

---

--

-

The next morning Chad and Taylor were slowly entering Troy's sickroom, both still looking very tired, seeing that Sharpay was already sitting next to Troy's bed, talking to the unconscious figure. When she realized she wasn't alone in the room anymore, she immediately got up and hugged both Chad and Taylor.

"I have good news," she beamed at her friends and started telling them what happened yesterday afternoon.

"_Well, it seems that Ms. Montez was right, Troy's condition has gotten better over the last hours. His heart is beating normal for the first time since the accident and I really think it's possible that he reacted to your friend's singing," Natasha Banks said excited after finishing examining the patient. _

_Sarah was looking from Troy to Sharpay to the doctor and back again. She had neither a clue as to why this examination was taking place, nor did she know what they were talking about. "Singing?" She now asked. _

"_Well Ms. Foster, it seems as if Mr. Bolton has decided it's worth living again," Natasha Banks beamed at the blonde who still looked at her irritated. "What I want to say is that we can hope now that he will wake up within the next few days. I can't promise anything, but things are looking up. Now you just need to talk even more to Troy," she continued. _

_Sarah smiled at the physician in front of her. "Really?" Tears started to appear in her eyes and she couldn't help but give Dr. Banks a hug and thank her a hundred times. _

_Natasha Banks was touched by Sarah's emotional outburst but put it off. "Really, don't thank me, thank that pretty girl from earlier," she explained clueless. _

"So Sarah knows about Gabriella now?" Taylor asked curious after hearing the full story from Sharpay. She went over to the other side of Troy's bed and caressed his cheek slightly.

Sharpay shook her head. "Nah, I didn't tell her anything. She knows we went to High School together, but that's about it. Gabi has to tell her herself, when she's ready for it," Sharpay said coolly, biting into the green apple in her hand.

Chad and Taylor nodded. "Did she already spill why she left all those years ago?" Taylor continued asking questions.

"Nope," Sharpay answered maybe a little too fast. "She was already asleep when I got home yesterday and still sleeping when I woke up. But she was spending a lot of time here yesterday. So Troy's certainly still a part of her life, if she realizes it or not." Sharpay couldn't tell her friends about Jamie just now. She still wasn't sure herself about the family situation of Gabriella's, so she'd rather wait until she talked to Gabi herself.

"Yeah well, the question is if Troy thinks the same. I mean he was pretty wasted when Gabriella left him without saying a word," Taylor stated emotionless. She didn't even want to say what Gabriella did to her by leaving without a note.

Sharpay nodded sadly. "I think this is something the two have to work on once Troy's awaken, right Troy?" She smiled at her friend and included him into the conversation as if he was able to contribute anything to it.

Chad and Taylor both smiled and sat down on the brink of the bed to tell their unconscious friend what happened the last few hours they weren't in the hospital.

---

--

-

At ten am Gabriella decided to finally get up. She was sleeping for 14 hours now, but still felt like she'd only slept two. Yesterday was a pretty eventful day for her and when she got to Sharpay's apartment, it didn't take her long to fall asleep in the satin bed sheets that were covering the queen-sized bed.

Realizing she still didn't know what was up with Troy, Gabriella went out of the room and into the kitchen to look for Sharpay, who seemed to be already gone. Looking around on the counter, she found a note Sharpay must have left for her.

_Mornin' Gabs, _

_I'm already in the hospital. Troy's doing well. _

_Hurry up!_

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the message. Hearing that Troy was okay surprisingly made her heart jump and she dressed herself quickly to get to the hospital herself. She took an already made sandwich out of the refrigerator, put it in her purse and headed towards the entrance door, which she opened seconds later.

"Mommy," a small girl was jumping at Gabriella, which unmistakably was her own daughter. Jamie hugged her mother tightly and only released from her when Madison told her to. Gabriella stood there in shock, looking at her cutely dressed 3-year old daughter and her nanny, who both smiled at the adult.

"W-what are you doing here," an obviously shocked Gabriella asked Madison with a concerned look. She motioned them both to come in and Madison placed the suitcase she was holding in one hand near the wardrobe.

Madison took off her jacket. "Weren't you the one who wanted us here? Your friend Sharpay called yesterday and she told me you wanted to see Jamie, so we flew over as soon as we could," the nanny now explained.

Gabi shook her head in confusion. "Where did you get the money from? You didn't rob a bank or anything, did you?" She tried to joke, but knew it wasn't the right moment for this.

Madison shook her head. "No, that Sharpay girl said it was already taken care of the money, we just had to pick up our tickets at the airport," the curly brunette explained. Gabriella lifted her daughter up from the floor. She was glad to see Jamie again, although it was the most inappropriate time right now. She certainly needed to talk to Sharpay, about bringing her family over. She didn't even know how she got hold of her home phone number. Gabi pressed her little girl against her body and caressed her cheek.

"You must be terribly tired," she stated, looking at Jamie who didn't even have enough energy anymore to properly talk to her mother about the flight. "You should both rest. I have to go now for a few hours, but once I'm back, we're going to look around the city," Gabriella told her daughter, but also gazed over to Madison who nodded in agreement. I'll pick you up at two. Make yourself feel at home, I'm sure Sharpay is okay with it." 'It was her stupid plan after all,' Gabriella was thinking, fuming a little thinking about the fact that Sharpay was kind of forcing her to tell her everything about Jamie.

About 15 minutes later Gabi arrived at the hospital. She was a little out of breath, but had time to calm down while the elevator drove her all the way up to the internal medicine wing on the 8th floor. She passed the information desk where Mark was sitting again, throwing her a big smile. Arriving in front of room 8.21, Gabriella carefully opened the door instantly attracting the attention of all three figures in the room besides Troy. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay were all still sitting around the bed smiling widely at Troy.

"Gabs, Troy just moved his arm a little when we were telling him a joke," Sharpay told excitedly, not realizing the pissed look on Gabriella's face.

"Awesome, Shar," Gabi replied without enthusiasm, "can we talk?" She asked her friend now, looking intensely at the blonde. Sharpay was about to get up and walk out of the room with Gabriella when Chad started to talk again.

"Stay in here guys, Tay and I were planning on grabbing some lunch downstairs anyways," Chad smiled at Gabriella and tugged on his girlfriend's shirt. Taylor passed Gabriella without looking at her once and silently left the room with Chad, still not happy about the fact that Gabriella was suddenly back in their lives.

Gabriella was able to calm down a little now. "Tell me why my daughter was standing in front of your door about an hour ago, Sharpay," she now asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed, where Taylor's place was only moments ago. She wasn't comfortable with the fact that she was talking about Troy's child right in front of him, because even though he was unconscious, she could never be sure that he couldn't hear them.

"Oh, they are already there?" Sharpay smiled excitedly. "I was talking to Dr. Banks yesterday after you left and she said it would be a perfect idea to bring a little child over here. Children can work wonders on sick people," she explained, obviously proud of her act.

"Are you insane, Shar?" Gabriella whispered angrily, not realizing she was gripping Troy's hand tightly. "Do you know what consequences this is going to have? This changes not only my life, but certainly the one of Jamie, too. She's three, Sharpay, not 13."

Sharpay had to admit that Gabriella made a point there. As thrilling as it sounded to have Jamie help wake up Troy, she hadn't once thought about what the little girl might think about this." Let's make one thing clear first: she's Troy's daughter, isn't she?" Sharpay asked almost inaudible.

Gabriella nodded hesitantly. Once she'd seen Jamie for real, she'd totally be able to tell she was his anyways. "Shar, Jamie believes her father lives in Spain, how am I supposed to explain to her that the guy in the hospital bed is her daddy? She wouldn't understand that and she-"

Gabriella stopped talking when she felt a grip on her hand. She looked over to Sharpay to make her know that Troy was reacting again, but her blonde friend had already realized that. She started beaming and took Troy's other hand in hers. "He's totally reacting to your voice, Gabs," the blonde explained knowingly.

Still not releasing her hand from his grip, Gabriella looked terrified at Sharpay. "I'll leave you two alone," was all Sharpay said before she left the room with a big smile on her face. Troy was waking up soon, she was sure about that. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to have his daughter here.

Here she was again, sitting next to her ex-boyfriend, clinging on his hand, hoping he'd react to anything she did. "Troy, can you hear me?" She whispered. "If you can, please squeeze my hand again. You've been so strong today already, so please try again," Gabriella told him, tears approaching in her eyes. She had no idea why she always got so emotional in front of Troy.

There was no reaction coming from the immobile body, his pale face was showing no emotion and Gabriella was sure this was all she'd get from him today. Although she was only in the room for like ten minutes, she already felt exhausted and weak. She got up from the chair she was sitting in, still holding tight on Troy's hand. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile, while memories were coming back into her mind which made the last four years disappear for a short moment. Intentionally Gabriella leaned down to Troy and placed a soft kiss on his cold lips, releasing his hand out of hers. She left the room silently without looking back, otherwise she would have seen the constant flickering of Troy's eyes, which were adjusting to the sunlight that was coming through the window glass.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Is he seriously waking up? gasp ;) **

**Here's a little sneak peak into the next chapter, which will be posted this Friday: **

"Gabriella?" She now heard a familiar female voice behind her and turned around. The older woman carried a shocked expression on her face and the male standing next to her didn't look that different.

"Mrs….Bolton, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella tried to stay calm, feeling awfully uncomfortable in the presence of Troy's parents. Of course they were here in L.A., their son almost got killed in an accident two weeks ago," Gabriella thought, but actually standing in front of them was harder than she thought.

Review please! holds flower


	5. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: **I'm seriously blown away by all the amazing comments I've gotten for the last chapter. So thank you everybody!!! Here's chapter and I hope you like it. 3

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blue Eyes**

Gabriella didn't wait in the hall for Sharpay to get back from wherever she was right now. Right after she left room 8.21, the petite girl headed straight to the stairs. She didn't care about descending all those steps from the 8th floor, all she wanted was to get out of the hospital. Gabriella was emotionally laden like never before and she had no idea how to deal with the things that were going on in her life since she came here from New York. It wasn't only that Troy, her High School Sweetheart, was constantly in her head since two days ago, it was rather the fact that her guarded secret was sitting in her friend's apartment, not even having the slightest clue that her daddy, whom she had never met before, was only a 15 minute walk away.

Because she had left so early from the hospital and was not yet able to face Madison and Jamie, Gabriella decided to walk around Griffith Park, to get her mind off everything. She didn't know what it was, but this park was calming her down.

Troy had squeezed her hand again. The second time in two days. Did that really mean that he was about to wake up? What would he think of Gabriella being in L.A.? Would he be glad, would he refuse to even talk to her? Gabriella shook her head, when she sat down on a bench near a small lake. Why did she care so much what he was thinking? He was a jerk. A jerk. "A jerk."

"Are you talking about me?" Gabriella looked up and recognized the male nurse from the hospital.

"Huh?" She replied surprised, touching her cheeks, realizing that she had been crying again.

"The jerk, You're not talking about me, right?" Mark sent a warm smile towards Gabriella, which made her instantly feel more comfortable. She just shook her head and tried to smile back, which she almost failed at. "Can I?" Mark pointed towards the vacant spot on the bench next to Gabriella.

The brunette nodded slightly. "Sure," she said, taking her purse into her lap.

Mark sat down and casually put his arm on the backrest of the bench. "So tell me, what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a park crying, mumbling inappropriate vocabulary?" he now asked, intrigued but grinning.

Gabriella normally didn't go for lines like this and would have probably raised her eyebrow and leave as soon as she could, but she knew she needed someone to talk to and why not use a total stranger for this? "Just thinking, I guess," she finally replied to his question.

"About your comatose ex-boyfriend," Mark suddenly asked, scratching his head sheepishly. The brunette jerked and turned a little to the side to face Mark. She looked at him with a shocked face and he lifted his arms in defence. "Hey, it's not my fault that it is that obvious," he chuckled and noticed how Gabriella started to relax and smiled as well.

"What gave me away?" The Filipina now asked, trying to smirk.

Mark's grin went wider, happy to see the beautiful woman in front of him smiling. "I'm a people person. I work in this business," he made quotation marks with his fingers, "for quite a while now," he explained casually, seeing Gabriella nod.

"How old are you?" She asked, becoming curious about the handsome male in front of her.

"I'm turning 29 in May," Mark explained, checking his watch, if his lunch break was already over.

Wow, 28. Gabriella would have never guessed he was that much older than her.

"You?" He posed when no reaction from Gabriella came.

"I'm 22," she replied honestly, blushing slightly, seeming as if she was embarrassed of her own age.

Mark smiled widely and Gabriella could see how he was studying her face from the hairline to the chin. Looking at his watch again seconds later, Mark jumped up instantly. "Uh, my lunch break ended five minutes ago, I should really go back," he expressed sweetly; pointing back to the white hospital building that could be seen from where they were sitting. "It was nice talking to you…." That's when he realized he didn't even know her name.

"Gabriella," she finished for him, beaming.

He was already running towards the hospital, when he turned around again. "See you later, Gabriella," Mark yelled and jogged off.

---

--

-

Gabi couldn't help but smile when she carefully opened the door to Sharpay's apartment. This guy she was spending half an hour with at the park was a really nice person and he definitely lightened up her crappy day.

"Mommy," she heard her daughter yell, when she entered the huge living room. Jamie was wearing a cute purple dress and soft pink tights, having her hair in braided pigtails as usual. She looked like a little doll, Gabriella realized when she wrapped her arms around the small figure that was jumping her from ahead.

"Hey babydoll, did you sleep a little?" Gabi asked, cleaning Jamie's dress from a few cookie crumbs.

Jamie nodded heavily. "Until the phone started ringing and wouldn't stop," Madison added in, who still looked a little sleepy, but just finished rearranging her hair in the guestroom. Gabriella shot her a questioning look and put Jamie back down on her feet, still holding her hand. "This Sharpay girl called. She told me she was trying to reach you on your cell phone all day and asked me if I knew where you were," Madison replied.

"What did she want?" Gabriella asked, brushing her fingers through Jamie's hair, remembering that she had forgotten to turn her cell phone back on when she left the hospital earlier.

"I don't know. She just told me that you should call her back as soon as possible," the nanny countered nicely. "She sounded pretty excited."

Gabriella thought about Sharpay for a moment. She had had a pretty intense morning, a nice talk in the park and she wasn't planning on ruining a day that was just getting better, by one of Sharpay's crazy ideas to wake up Troy.

"I'll do that later," Gabi started after only a few seconds of thinking. "Now I want to spend the day with my favourite two people in the world," she added cheerfully, pretending everything was fine, although she knew herself that her life was pretty messed up right now. Gabi smiled at Jamie, who grinned back at her with the same smile Troy would always show her, when he was happy. "Let's go," she now said, grapping her purse, opening the huge entrance door.

When Madison passed by Gabriella with an uncertain face, she said: "You can be all smilie-faced in front of Jamie, but you're not fooling me Gabriella Anna Montez." The curly brown-haired sent a worried look towards her friend. "I hope you'll explain to me why we're here, soon," the nanny continued, while shutting the door behind herself.

---

--

-

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Sarah whispered, brushing her hair through Troy's greasy hair. About one and a half hours ago Sharpay came running out of Troy's sickroom, almost yelling through the halls that she thought her friend had woken up out of the coma. When Sharpay went into the room earlier on, she was startled that Gabriella wasn't there anymore, but when she saw Troy lying in his bed with open eyes, trying to show her a little smile, she had totally forgotten about the brunette. Dr. Banks immediately came rushing into the room examining Troy and confirming that he was 100 conscious, responsive, but not yet aloud to stand up.

And now, over an hour later, Troy's 20 year-old girlfriend was sitting by his bed, holding his hand, smiling widely at her boyfriend. "I'm thirsty," was the first thing Troy said with a very dry voice which had for sure not spoken a word in days. Sarah took the cup of cold camomile in her left hand and fed Troy through an attached straw.

She didn't stop smiling while looking into the lively face of her boyfriend's. "What?" Troy asked with a weak voice, but smiling like a crazy person.

Sarah placed her hand on Troy's cheek. "I just can't believe you're awake," she said simply, a tiny tear dripping on the bed sheets.

"Well, you better believe it, otherwise I couldn't do this," he replied scarcely sitting up in his bed, pecking Sarah's lips with his own. He slowly leaned back distorted with pain. "We'll work on that," he continued, already laughing again through his aching bones.

Sarah intertwined fingers with Troy and looked him into his magic blue eyes. "I missed you," she whispered squeezing his hands.

"I missed you too," was his obvious reply, but you could see on his face that something was up in his mind. "Sarah?" He asked a few seconds later. "Have you been here earlier today?" You could see the insecurity in his eyes, as if it was something bad that he asked her this question.

The blonde answered oblivious. "No, I was working all morning and only rushed here when I got the phone call from Taylor. Why?" She countered.

You could see Troy was thinking. "Ahh, never mind," he answered, winking at Sarah.

"Can we come in?" The door suddenly opened a slit and all Troy could see was massive amount of almost black hair. "Sure Chad, come in," he chuckled, glad to see his best friend coming to visit him. He wasn't alone though. He brought Taylor and Sharpay with him and all three of them were grinning as if Christmas and Easter were falling on the same day this year.

"It's good to have you back, bro," Chad exclaimed and instead of exchanging a typical Chad/Troy handshake, the dark-skinned male was walking up to his friend embracing him into a big hug. Taylor, Sharpay and Sarah were looking at each other exchanging glances and trying to hold back tears.

When Troy and Chad parted, Taylor took out her cell phone and looked at the screen, to see if she missed any calls or text messages. "Oh and Troy," she now remembered, "your parents are on their way here. The bus got stuck in the traffic, so they have to walk the rest of the way.

Troy nodded. Four people were already enough in this room, but of course he was looking forward to see the rest of his family again. "Do you want me to call anybody else?" Taylor asked, holding up the phone.

"Nope, everybody's here," Troy replied and couldn't see how Chad and Sharpay shared a knowing look.

---

--

-

Gabriella, Madison and Jamie were walking through the streets of L.A., Jamie holding an ice-cream cone in her left hand, the funky blue colour of the cold ball very visible around the toddler's mouth. They were walking around for an hour now and Gabriella had shown the two of them all the places she already knew, which wasn't that many. After the little stroll, they had stopped at an ice-cream parlour and since Jamie was addicted to ice-cream, they at least had to get her her favourite flavour. Now the three of them were on their way to Walmart, because they were planning on cooking a little dinner for Sharpay tonight, since she let them stay in her apartment at no charge.

Madison was observing Gabriella from the side right before they entered the huge store. "When are you planning on telling me what you're doing here and why we are here, " she looked down at Jamie for a second before concentrating on Gabriella again.

The brunette sighed. She knew it was time to the Madison the truth. "Sweetie, look at all those cute dolls over there, " Gabi now said, wanting her daughter to be out of earshot, when she confessed to Madison. Gabriella nervously leaned against a shelve full of magazines after Jamie ran off to take a closer look at the toys. "Listen," Gabi said, not sure how to start. "Jamie's father lives here in Los Angeles and I was kind of visiting him."

Madison's mouth dropped. "You mean you're here to meet your ex-boyfriend from High School who didn't want his own child?" Madison had to demand. Gabriella had never told her any details about Jamie's dad, all she knew was that Gabriella was planning on never seeing him again and now she was here.

The brunette bit on her lower lip. "Uh-huh," she mumbled.

Madison's facial expression didn't change. "And why?" she asked now, because Gabriella didn't seem to want to elaborate.

"Maddy!" They suddenly heard a cute girl voice yell. Jamie. "They have a doll here that looks like you," the brown-haired toddler was holding up a doll that really resembled her nanny.

Madison smiled. "I'll be right back," she expressed and ran off to Jamie.

Gabriella breathed out heavily, after she was left alone. This was harder than she thought. Of course Madison would have a lot of questions, but Gabriella didn't know if she wanted to answer them yet. She turned around and tool at look at the all the gossip magazines she had avoided since Troy started playing in the NBA. This week his face was plastered on the cover of People Magazine with the headline: 'Will Troy Bolton ever play basketball again?' Gabriella took a closer look at the cover and studied Troy's face carefully. He'd become even more handsome over the last years and his smile made her smile back, even though it was only a magazine cover. He was dressed in green, her favourite colour on him, because it made his eyes look almost turquoise…

"Gabriella?" She now heard a familiar female voice behind her and turned around. The older woman carried a shocked expression on her face and the male standing next to her didn't look that different.

"Mrs….Bolton, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella tried to stay calm, feeling awfully uncomfortable in the presence of Troy's parents. Of course they were here in L.A., their son almost got killed in an accident two weeks ago," Gabriella thought, but actually standing in front of them was harder than she thought.

"I cannot believe it," Amanda Bolton expressed with a grin on her face. She pulled the brunette into a long hug and held her head. Gabriella was surprised by the positivism she got from the Bolton's, because she expected them to be cold and ignoring after she left Troy and probably broke his heart into pieces. "What are you doing here, honey?" Amanda asked when Gabi got released out of the hug. Jack was still standing behind his wife, polite as always. He knew that Amanda and Gabriella always had a special bond when she and Troy were dating in High School.

"I'm actually visiting Troy," Gabriella answered, looking over to Jamie and Madison, who still hadn't noticed that she was talking to the couple.

Amanda's eyes lit up. "You are? Why aren't you there right now? I mean now that he is awake," Mrs. Bolton said bluntly.

Gabriella's eyes widened and her body started shivering. "H-he's, w-w-what?" She stuttered, trying to find something to hold onto. "W-when," she intensely looked at Amanda and Jack Bolton now.

"He woke up about two hours ago. We're on our way to the hospital right now, Amanda just wanted to pick up Troy's favourite chocolate before. Do you want to come with us?" Jack now finally started talking.

The brunette looked over to Madison and Jamie, who were both already staring at the threesome. "I can't," she replied, trying her best to fob the Bolton's off. If they saw Jamie it would be a catastrophe. "I mean I'll be there later. Got to go now," she added rushed, hugged both adults and disappeared into one of the aisles.

When Gabriella was out of sight, she breathed out heavily. Troy was awake? Troy was awake for two hours? That was exactly when she left the hospital in the morning, she realized when staring at her watch around her wrist. "I have to call Sharpay," Gabi whispered to herself, but before she could catch her cell phone out of her purse she heard Jamie coming closer or at least her voice.

"Mommy, can we buy Maddy-Doll? She's so cute," the toddler asked excitedly and held the doll into her mother's face.

Gabi couldn't but start grinning. "Maddy, she really looks like you," she realized, looking up at her friend. "Was there a doll that looked like mommy?" Gabriella now asked and Jamie shook her small head and got closer to her mom, who kneeled down for the toddler.

Jamie cupped Gabriella's ear and whispered: "'cause there's no doll that's so pretty."

Gabi smiled. 'Nearly as charming as her daddy,' she thought and lifted her daughter up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Gabi," Madison now started talking, because although Gabriella tried her best to hide it, Madison noticed the change of mood in her friend's face. "Who were those people you were talking to."

"Oh, those were the Bolton's," Gabi replied casually. Madison would find out eventually anyways, so why not now?

"You mean as in _Troy Bolton?_" Madison asked totally shocked.

Gabriella nodded. "But more as in Amanda and Jack Bolton, Troy's parents," she explained.

Jamie was watching the two women talk while walking closer to the registers of the store, not understanding a word they said. Madison's jaw now literally dropped. "You know Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella faintly nodded. "He'sTheOneI'mVisiting," she said so fast that Madison almost didn't catch what she was saying. Almost.

"Pardon?" She wanted to make sure, her face almost white, when they stood in line to pay the few groceries they picked up on the way and the Maddy-Doll.

"You understood what I said," Gabriella said opening her eyes insistently.

"You mean?" Gabi nodded. "Nooooo," Madison stretched the 'o' in astonishment.

"Yeeeees," Gabi imitated the tone of Madison's, chuckling.

Jamie started giggling. "Nooooo. Yeeeees," she repeated, laughing into her mother's shoulder.

Gabriella pleaded Madison with her eyes to not say anything out loud in front of Jamie. After they finished paying for all the grocery's and Jamie's new doll, Gabriella checked her watch and sighed. "I have to go see him now, Troy just woke up," she said to Madison, handing her Jamie.

"He woke up?" Madison knew a lot about Troy's accident, thanks to the news every day and she also knew that this was a big deal. "That is huuuuge, Gabi."

"Uh-huh," Gabi agreed, "I'll be back in an hour. I'll just check if he is okay," she explained, kissing a slightly sleepy Jamie on the forehead.

Madison nodded understanding. "Good luck," she replied, knowing from Gabriella's facial expression, that this was needed and meant a lot to her friend.

---

--

-

Troy was lying in his bed surrounded by his parents, Sarah and Sharpay. Chad and Taylor both had to work this afternoon, but they promised to be back tomorrow. Troy was feeling better than two hours ago when he woke up as if out of a dream. He hadn't told anyone that he had the feeling he got kissed by an angel, which eventually woke him up. Troy thought his family would call him nuts, if he told them, but everything felt so real, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Sharpay and Sarah were both sitting on a couch that was placed on the other side of the room, while Troy talked to his parents. Sharpay felt her cell phone vibrating in her cardigan pocket and instantly reached for it.

_Shar, I'm on my way to the hospital. I'll be there in a few minutes. G._

Sharpay gulped. Did Gabi already know that Troy was awake or would she be surprised, when she entered the room? She fastly typed a reply message just to make sure and continued talking to Sarah, who was absolutely giddy and happy that she got her Troy back. After a few seconds Sharpay turned to Troy and talked to him over the longer distance. "There is someone coming into this room in a few minutes you might not expect-," but before Sharpay could end her explanation, they heart a timid knock and the door got opened slowly, revealing a shy Gabriella, who was smiling faintly at Sharpay and Sarah first, then to Amanda and Jack and finally her eyes locked with Troy's. For the first time in four years she was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, the eyes that attracted her to him in the first place, the eyes that were now staring back at her…

* * *

**Haha, I just loooove cliffhangers. ;) The good news is, you'll get a little sneak peak again now…the bad news is, my plane to Spain leaves in about 3 hours, so you won't get an update until next weekend. I hope I'll find some time to write ****on the beach**** (I'm such a tease ;)). So please leave me a review while I'm gone. It'll make my tanned face smile when I get back. :)**

**Sneak Peak on Chapter 6: **

"What's your name, princess?" Troy asked her curiously. If her mother wasn't back in a few minutes, he had to call for the nurses to find her.

"Jamie," the toddler said sweetly.

**You wanna kill me now for leaving, right? I'd do the same, seriously. LOL**


	6. Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:** I'm baaaack. Spain was great…not that you're at all interested in that, huh? ;) I loved all the reviews I got over the last week and I had a lot of fun reading them all yesterday. You guys are just the best. The good news is, here's the next chapter, the bad news is…I barely had time to continue writing, but I'll do my best to update on a regular basis. This chapter is filled with a lot of information and flashback. I don't know if you like it like that, but tell me after you're finished. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Daddy's Girl**

Troy couldn't believe what he saw. Gabriella Montez, his first love, was standing in the doorframe of his sickroom, awkwardly smiling at him, looking better than ever. He noticed that she was looking more adult now than the 18 year-old Gabriella he'd last seen. She was wearing dark-blue jeans and a bright yellow top that was complimenting her olive skin. She was wearing high heels to make herself look taller, Gabriella always wanted to look taller. Troy was staring into her dark brown eyes now, still not able to say anything, which didn't even matter, because he had no idea what to say to her anyways. Everybody was watching the couple in anticipation, nobody daring to say a word.

When Gabriella started moving into the room, Troy broke the eye-contact and looked over to Sharpay. "Shar, tell her I want her to leave," he said emotionless, not able to face Gabriella again. He looked back at his parents. "So, how have you been?" He addressed Jack Bolton, changing the subject, ignoring the brunette standing in the middle of the room, ready to cry.

Gabriella felt an arm around her shoulders. "Come on Gabs, let's go outside," Sharpay said calmly, feeling sorry for both Troy and Gabriella. She expected him to react that way, but she hoped it would be different, which it wasn't.

Sharpay walked towards the waiting room with a wasted Gabriella, sitting her down on one of the plastic chairs. She rubbed Gabi's back gently, handing her a tissue out of her leather purse. "Gabi, you need to calm down now and then you have to tell me everything that happened between you and Troy before graduation. Things doesn't really make sense to me right now and I think you're the only one who can bring light into the whole situation," Sharpay requested.

Gabriella nodded slightly, sniffing her nose. She knew she was able to tell Sharpay everything now. Hers and Troy's relationship was messed up anyways.

"_What does the display say, Chad?" Gabriella was yelling out of the adjoined bathroom into her room, where Chad was lying on the bed, reading a sports magazine. _

"_Gabi, calm down. It's still a minute to go," he said relaxed, looking back at the stick, which showed him nothing yet. _

_Gabriella came stomping out of the bathroom, her hair in a messy bun. "Well, you can easily say that, you're not the one who might be pregnant here," she said desperately, jumping on the bed next to Chad. _

_Chad placed an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Should we take a look now?" He asked softly, holding the white plastic stick in his hands. _

_Gabriella just nodded and buried her head into Chad's chest to not have to see the result. "Wot dos ot soy?" she talked into his shirt, while Chad stared at the display. _

"_Well, I see a smilie and it's…smiling," Chad admitted, feeling a little awkward to give her friend such news, especially since he had no idea how she would react. _

_Gabriella looked up. "A smiling smilie? That means I'm-? No, please not," she expressed horrified, grabbing the pregnancy test out of Chad's hand. "Why can't your mouth hang down, you stupid smilie," she said cutely, throwing the plastic stick on her wall. _

"_I'm sorry, Gabi," Chad tried to comfort her by pulling her closer. "Have you and Troy ever talked about children?" He had to ask that question. Troy was his best friend and Gabriella was Troy's girlfriend. He cared for them both. A lot. And this situation was definitely not an easy one to handle. _

_Gabi shook her head. Troy and she were going out for a year now. Children were never a topic before, because first, they were both only 18 and second, they were planning on going to college together this fall, not planning a family in the near future. _

"_You have to tell him, Gabi," Chad said soothingly, brushing through Gabriella's hair. _

"_I know," she sniffed, tears appearing in her eyes. _

"You're not telling me Chad knows about Jamie, right?" Sharpay asked with shocked eyes that were almost popping out of her head.

Gabriella adjusted in her chair. "He does. He's actually even coming to visit us twice a year, once on Jamie's birthday and once on mine," Gabi explained. "He's the only one I stayed in contact with, mainly because he helped me settling in in New York. The apartment I'm living in belongs to Chad's uncle."

Sharpay's expression wouldn't fade, she only shook her head. "Okay, let's deal with that later. Did you tell Troy about your pregnancy?" She now asked curiously and Gabriella kept talking…

_He could see her from afar, when her cute little Polo was pulling into the school driveway. He was waiting for her every morning before classes started, but this times she seems to be a little late, definitely not Gabriella-like. Troy saw her walking towards him, one hand on the strings of her backpack, the other one brushing through her shoulder-length black hair. _

_She stopped in front of Troy, nervousness overcoming her. 'Today was the day,' Gabriella thought. She couldn't keep the secret any longer. Tomorrow was graduation and she wanted Troy to know that he was becoming a father by then. _

"_Hey gorgeous," Troy said sweetly, pulling on Gabriella's belt loops to bring her closer. He kissed her gently on her dry lips – she even had forgotten to put on lipgloss – and when he didn't get a response from his girlfriend, he pulled back a few seconds later. "What's wrong, Ella?" He asked concerned, playing with a stray of her curly hair. _

_Gabriella's face stayed serious. "Can we talk?" She asked, looking past Troy, to not having to face him. _

_Troy's eyes showed nothing but worry. "Sure, go ahead," he motioned her to talk and took a step back. _

"_Not here, Troy," Gabriella said demanding. "Can we meet after lunch in our secret spot?" She suggested, starting to walk again towards the school. He walked next to her, keeping an eye on her pale face. _

"_Ella, are you sure you're okay?" Troy asked now, wanting her to tell him what was up. Suddenly a cute blonde girl bumped into Troy, causing him to fall back behind Gabriella. "Damn, can't you pay attention to where you go?" He yelled after the girl that had a scared look on her face. _

_Gabriella has suddenly stopped. "Be nice to her, Troy. Have you never overseen a person before? Besides, she has a little extra weight to carry these days…," Gabriella said shyly. The girl Troy just bumped into was Fiona Menning, a Junior, who was pregnant from her High School boyfriend and was due in less than a month. _

"_Isn't it her own fault, Ella? I mean who's stupid enough to get pregnant at her age? I mean we're still in High School, she's not even of legal age and now she's becoming a parent? Seriously, she's ruining her whole life with that," Troy gestured with his arms towards the fading frame of Fiona. "I mean could you imagine-? Ella?" At this second Troy realized that Gabriella was already gone, in his mind, because she was afraid to be late for class, but Gabriella certainly had other reasons. _

Sharpay's mouth was wide open. "He did not say that, did he?" She gasped, staring at a crying Gabriella. She just had to relive one of the most horrible moments in her short life.

"He did. And that's when I last spoke to Troy. At least in person," Gabriella admitted.

_Gabriella was carefully packing her suitcase, when she heard her cell phone ring under a pile of clothes. She knew who it was. He was calling her all afternoon, she just never picked up. This time however, she wiped away her tears, tried to gain some strength and pressed the green button on her phone. _

"_Yeah," she said, trying to sound as normal as possible. _

"_Ella, are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked her and she knew he was terribly worried. _

"_I'm fine," Gabriella lied, looking at herself in the mirror. She had just made the most difficult decision in her life. _

_Troy was silent at the other end of the line. "Are we okay, Ella?" He asked, feeling that something wasn't right. He just assumed it had to do with Gabriella's mom, like most of the time. _

"_We're okay," she replied, tears rolling down her red face again. _

_Troy sighed in relief. "Good." A long pause built up. "I love you," he added softly. _

_Gabriella tried to hold back her tears, but it was already too late. "I love you, too," she almost whispered, slowly pressing the red button that disconnected her from Troy._

"Why did you throw Gabriella out?" Sarah asked curious, sitting on the side of Troy's bed, her fingers intertwined with his.

Troy was still thinking about earlier. "Eh, what?" He asked bluntly, getting snapped back into reality.

"Gabriella?" Sarah shortened her question, knowing that Troy knew exactly what she was talking about.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella and I dated in High School and let's just say things didn't end that well," Troy said truthfully.

Sarah nodded. "So she's the mysterious girl you refuse to talk about anytime we mention High School. Whatever happened back then, Troy, is really not a reason to throw her out. She's been here the last two days. She cares about you, Troy. I believe I even saw her cry one time.

Troy was startled to hear all that. Why did she suddenly appear out of nowhere, acting as if nothing had changed? "I just don't want her here, Sarah. Please accept that," Troy told his girlfriend, breaking eye contact with her, staring out of the window.

---

_--_

_-_

The next morning Gabriella woke up at six o'clock. Not because she had already slept enough, but because she was planning on leaving L.A. as soon as possible. She packed the few things she had taken out of the suitcase back in there and made breakfast for the three girls that were still peacefully sleeping.

Sharpay and Gabriella had kept talking until two in the morning, after Madison and Jamie had long gotten to sleep. Sharpay knew everything important about the last four years in Gabriella's life now. She knew that her mother basically threw her out after she found out Gabriella was pregnant, that she had to stop going to college after Jamie was born, because she couldn't afford life anymore and that she started working 40 hours a week in a grocery store, while Jamie was in kindergarten or spending time with Madison, who she called her best friend since the first day of college, where they accidentally bumped into each other.

At seven Jamie came walking out of one of the guestrooms, dressed in Care Bears pyjamas, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep. "Hey babygirl," Gabi said lovingly, picking her little daughter up. "Mommy made breakfast," she continued calmly. Looking at Jamie made her realize once more that her little girl would grow up without her daddy and after being so close to Troy again, that really hurt.

Mother and daughter sat down on a chair, Jamie in Gabriella's lap, enjoying a calm breakfast together. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Jamie suddenly asked, looking at Gabriella.

Gabi touched her cheek. She didn't even notice she'd been crying. She smiled at the toddler. "Mommy is a little sad," she explained and caressed her daughter's cheek.

Jamie looked worried. "Why?" She asked. She knew her mother was often crying at home, but Gabriella always told her it's because there was something sad on TV.

"Mornin'," Sharpay expressed, saving Gabriella from her answer. Sharpay had observed the two for a few minutes already and had decided that Jamie needed nothing more than a father figure in her life. Gabriella was doing an amazing job parenting, but Troy needed to know about the existence of his daughter.

Jamie jumped off her mother's lap and clang onto Sharpay's leg. She always warmed up fastly towards new people and Sharpay was no exception. While Gabriella talked to Madison last night in the kitchen, Sharpay spent some time with the beautiful little girl that resembled her daddy so strongly. Troy could never deny this child was his.

"Hey Jamie," Sharpay said nicely, bending down to kiss the toddlers cheek. Sharpay sat down opposite Gabriella at the table, her eyes falling on the luggage next to the door. "Don't even dare to leave now, Gabriella Montez," she threatened her friend, placing Jamie in her lap.

Gabi sighed. "Can't you understand that I want to leave this city as soon as possible? Troy woke up, that's what you wanted, and so what's holding me here any longer?" She asked desperate.

Sharpay didn't want to say anything precisely in front of Jamie, but Gabriella knew what she thought. She wanted Gabi to tell Troy about Jamie.

"Shar, I can't do that. I told you yesterday that I can't," Gabi answered the unasked question.

"I think you're acting unfair here, Gabs. Please stay a few more days and I promise you I'll make Troy talk to you," Sharpay suggested, biting into her croissant.

"And what if I don't want to talk to him?" Gabi replied pouting and Sharpay snorted.

"Yeah, right. Whom are you kidding here, Gabs? I promise you I'll help you with everything, but stay until Sunday. I'll pay for the flight back, even first class if you want to?" Sharpay replied.

Gabriella smirked. "You know I don't want your money, Sharpay!"

"But it doesn't hurt to take help from a friend. I tell you what. I take Jamie for the day and you and Madison go on a shopping spree with my credit card. There's way too much money on the bank anyways…," Sharpay explained, smiling widely at Gabriella.

"You won't take 'no' for an answer, I assume?" Gabriella said a little pissed, stirring her tea.

"You're welcome, Montez," Sharpay poked out her tongue and winked at Gabriella.

---

_--_

_-_

"Taylor's at work, right?" Sharpay asked when she was standing in the open door to Chad's and Taylor's apartment.

"Uhm yeah," Chad chewed on a roll.

"Awesome," Sharpay stepped into the apartment, grabbed Chad on the collar of his shirt. "How dare you not telling me about the most adorable baby girl in the world," she hissed at him, trying to stay as serious as she could.

"What are you talking about?" Chad attempted to play dumb, but when he saw Jamie appearing from behind Sharpay, he had to laugh. "She looks ridiculously much like Troy, doesn't she?" He asked Sharpay.

"Uncle Chad," Jamie exclaimed cheerfully, when she jumped onto the older guy. She didn't know what was going on, but Jamie was glad to see her godfather again.

"Chad, do you know how much Troy will hate you for keeping a secret like that from him?" Sharpay questioned, while walking further into the room.

Chad suddenly got serious. "Sharpay, I promised Gabi and I think she has every reason to keep her away from him."

"Oh please Chad," she rolled her eyes, almost furious now. "Just because he said that, doesn't mean he wouldn't love his own daughter. How often did you say things you regretted later?" Sharpay asked, arms akimbo. Jamie was playing with Chad's afro, not interested into the adults' conversation at all.

Chad scratched his head. "You might have a point there," he admitted, adjusting Jamie on his arm.

Sharpay grinned. "And I already have a plan," she grinned evilly.

---

--

-

At around noon Troy was sitting in his bed, reading in a sports magazine. He still wasn't supposed to get up on his own, which annoyed him to death, since Troy hated to be dependant of other people. He knew he had been hard to Gabriella yesterday, but in his opinion he had every reason to be. She wasn't supposed to be here, for him she died about four years ago. Or at least he thought she did. Now though, he found himself not being able to stop thinking about her and that was almost killing him.

When Troy saw his door slowly open, he smiled, since he knew his friends were going to visit him today. But when he looked up, he stared into the ocean blue eyes of a little girl that was smiling widely at him.

"Hey cutie, where's your mommy?" Troy asked startled, but grinning at the toddler to not scare her away.

Jamie sighed theatrically. "Mommy's shopping," she said casually and shrugged with her shoulders. Troy motioned her to come over to him, because he was very happy about the change in the hospital's daily routine and the funny girl definitely was one.

"Climb on my bed, but be careful with my legs," Troy now said sweetly, when Jamie came walking over. She had no worries about climbing onto the stranger's bed. Sharpay, who was waiting outside, told her that the uncle inside was very nice and needed to be cheered up.

When Jamie was sitting in Troy's lap, she brightly smiled at him and he of course returned it. "Are you very sick?" Jamie asked bluntly, but also concerned, looking at the legs he had mentioned before.

"Nah," Troy said. "I'll be fine soon," he assured her, looking at her from head to toe. He couldn't help but think that he had already seen her before.

"What's your name, princess?" Troy asked her curiously. If her mother wasn't back in a few minutes, he had to call for the nurses to find her.

"Jamie," the toddler said sweetly.

_Gabriella: "Jamie's so not a name for a girl. It always has been and always will be a boy's name. _

_Troy: "Come on, Ella. Just because you don't like Mandy Moore, doesn't mean you have to hate the name of the character she's playing. _

_Gabriella: "I don't hate the name, but it's a boy's name."_

_Troy: "Hypocrite. I love the name Jamie - for a girl."_

"That's a beautiful name, Jamie," Troy admitted. "So tell me, who brought you here?" He had to ask that question, since she said earlier that her mom went shopping.

"Auntie Sharpie," Jamie cutely replied and Troy's face lit up.

"And where is auntie Sharpie now?" Troy asked.

"She had to pee," the toddler replied dryly, which made Troy laugh out loud.

Jamie was getting bored of all the questions she'd been asked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Troy," he answered, playing with a curl of her hair.

"Eww," Jamie expressed. "I don't like that name."

Troy pretended to be offended and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Why is that?" He wanted to know.

"In kindergarten, there's a boy named Troy. He sucks. He wanted to kiss me once. On the _mouth_!" Jamie explained cringing, stumbling over her own words.

"Man, that's mean," Troy answered amused. "But I'm not like that."

"I know. Sharpie told me you're a nice and hanson guy," Jamie replied.

Troy couldn't, but laugh inwardly. "You mean 'handsome', right?" He chuckled.

Jamie put her hands to the side. "That's what I said."

"Jamie, we got to go," Sharpay peaked into the sickroom, of course eavesdropping on the whole conversation. She smiled at Troy.

"Kay," Jamie replied smiling. She leaned down to Troy's face and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye uncle Troy," she whispered and jumped off the bed towards the door where Sharpay was standing.

"I'll be back later, Troy. I just have to bring Jamie back to her mom," Sharpay expressed fake hurriedly.

"Who's her mom," he almost yelled after her.

Sharpay's head appeared in the door again. "A friend of mine's," she replied, not really lying. When she closed the door behind herself and Jamie, she grinned widely. 'So they already seem to love each other, now we just have to convince her mother to tell Troy the truth.'

* * *

**Dun dun dun. So Chad already knew about Jamie? I'm shocked. ;) I hope you liked the chapter. Gimme time with the next ones, but for now, here's a sneak peak into chapter 7:**

"Tay, let me explain," Gabriella tried to reach her friend, but Taylor didn't let her.

"He has a freaking daughter, Gabriella. A child that is obviously his flesh and blood and you leave him in the dark about that. Shame on you, Montez. This is inexcusable and I tell you what, if you don't tell Troy the truth until Sunday, I'm more than happy to do it, because he's my friend and I kind of had the feeling he still means a lot to you, too!" Taylor was enraged. She had never yelled at anyone like this before, especially not a friend, but this was just too much for her. Taylor slammed the door shut behind herself and left a speechless Gabriella standing in the living room.

**Taylor seems a little angry, doesn't she? ;)**


	7. If I Didn't Care

**Author's Note:** It's Sunday, so here I am again. ;) Thank you for all the great reviews (I'm always saying the same stuff here, huh?). I hope to get back to updating twice a week like I did with TGND, but for now I'm glad I can still stick to the 'one update a week' routine. I dedicate this chapter to Sarah, because she made we write faster this past week. ;) Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****If I Didn't Care**

"What are you talking about?" Taylor stared at her boyfriend of five yours. She and Chad were sitting in their apartment, Chad nervous as never before. He'd just told Taylor why Gabriella left all those years ago.

"Gabi was pregnant and her mother told her that it was either abortion or she had to move out. She never cared about her mother, but Gabi thought her and Troy would figure out a way to deal with the baby. Unfortunately Troy made that inappropriate comment and Gabriella decided to leave and raise the child on her own," Chad explained truthfully. Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was just sitting on the sofa, absorbing everything Chad had just told her.

"Her name's Jamie and she's three years old. Everytime I told you I was visiting my uncle John in NY over the last years, I was actually visiting Gabi and Jamie…," he confessed after Taylor didn't reply. She was still just sitting there, staring at Chad with an open mouth.

"Excuse me," Taylor now said, standing up, taking her jacket off the hook. She just wanted to get out of here. She couldn't believe what her boyfriend had just told her. He'd lied to her for almost four years and as of now she had no idea if she could forgive him. She just needed time to think.

When Taylor opened the entrance door, she was blocked by Sharpay, who was attempting to ring the doorbell.

"Tay, what's the rush?" Is Chad at home? I actually wanted you to meet someone," Shapray fastly spoke and revealed a shy looking Jamie, who was clinging on her leg. Again, Taylor was speechless. It was one thing hearing about Troy's and Gabriella's daughter, but another one actually meeting her. "Jamie, say hello to auntie Taylor. She is uncle Chad's girlfriend," Sharpay demanded and smiled at the little girl.

Jamie blushed a little. But bravely stretched out her hand. "Hello auntie Taylor," she whispered and her blue eyes were sparkling at the dark-skinned woman. Taylor had no idea how to react to the toddler. She knew Jamie had nothing to do with the fight she had with her mother and she was stunned by how amazingly much she looked like her father, who doesn't even know about her.

Taylor kneeled down. "Hello beautiful. Your eyes are amazing," she said sweetly. Jamie was adorable and Taylor couldn't believe that little girl was part of such a complicated story.

"Mommy always says I have daddy's eyes," Jamie replied oblivious, but smiling at Taylor.

Taylor looked sad when she faced Sharpay. "Can we talk?" She asked her friend and all the blonde did was nodding her head. "Let me just give Jamie to Chad."

---

--

-

Gabriella had just gotten back from her shopping trip with Madison. They had spend all morning and most of the afternoon walking through several shops, but they only bought a few items, because Gabriella didn't feel good spending Sharpay's money. The girls put their bags aside and sat down on the sofa, both happy after a fun day out.

"What are you planning on doing now? I mean with the whole 'I have a child with the hottest guy in America'-situation," Madison asked laughing.

Gabriella shot her an annoyed look. "Didn't I say I don't want to talk about it?" she replied.

"_You_ said you didn't want to talk about it _while_ we were shopping, now shopping is over, so start talking, girl," Madison demanded, evilly grinning at her friend.

Gabi sighed. "To be honest with you, I don't want to tell Troy anything. He obviously wasn't ready for a child four years ago, so why should he be now? I don't want Jamie to get to know her father and he doesn't want her. We'll stay until Sunday, like Sharpay wanted us to and I'll stay away from the hospital and Troy and continue life as it was before we got here," Gabriella answered, the sadness obvious in her voice.

Madison could see on Gabriella's face that she was fighting her feelings towards her past that was Troy and her future that could involve Troy again. "You have to tell Troy, Gabi. No matter what he thinks, he has a right to know about his daughter. And let's be honest here, was there ever a person that didn't like Jamie?" Madison tried to convince her friend.

Gabi couldn't do but smile. Jamie definitely was a charmer, kind of like her daddy. It wasn't only the looks that connected those two. "Maddy, can we please stop-," Gabriellas cell phone suddenly started ringing at that second and she hurriedly rummaged around in her purse finding it. "Hello?" She asked irritated, staring at the unknown number on her display.

"Gabriella? It's Mark," a soft male voice came out of the earphone.

Gabriella started stuttering. "H-hi. W-where did you get my number?" She asked a little creeped out.

"Your friend Sharpay added it to the hospital emergence numbers on Troy Bolton's file-,"

"What happened to Troy?" Gabriella replied shocked, her heart beating faster that she would have ever expected. What if Troy's condition has gotten worse? What if he…died?

"Oh, no no no, it's nothing with Troy. I just wanted to hear your voice since I haven't seen you in the hospital all day," Mark replied soothingly.

Gabriella breathed out. She had no idea what she would have done if something happened to Troy. "Don't scare me like that again, alright?" She replied a little annoyed, although she had to admit nice to hear his voice again, too.

"Sorry," Mark replied genuinely.

Gabriella smiled. "So what do you want, Mark?" She now asked him curiously.

"Are you free tonight?" He posed out of the blue and it was definitely not what Gabriella expected. That guy was really going fast and Gabriella didn't know yet what she should think about that.

"Ehm…what?" She replied irritated.

"Free as in 'I'd love to go out with you tonight, Gabriella Montez,'" Mark said charmingly.

Although she would have never admitted it, Gabriella blushed slightly and contemplated. She barely dated since High School and the two times she did go out with a guy ended in a complete disaster when she told them she had a daughter. Gabriella had gotten careful when it came to dating, because she easily got hurt and she knew she had to think for two people. On the one hand, Mark helped her forget about Troy – a lot -, but on the other hand she knew it wasn't the right time to go on a date.

A long pause developed.

"Gabriella, are you still there? I assure you, I'm not a serial-killer, just a guy who likes a girl – woman – he met in the hospital," he tried to convince her to say yes.

Gabi smiled again. "Alright, Mark. But only dinner. No movie, no other date-like stuff, okay?" She replied.

"It's a deal," Mark said and Gabriella could almost see him grinning into his earphone.

"I'm off work at around seven pm tonight. Meet me in the foyer of the hospital and we go to my favourite restaurant in L.A.," Mark expressed excitedly, before he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, so Gabriella couldn't even tell him that she'd rather meet him anywhere else but in the hospital.

"When did you have time to meet a guy?" Madison grinned, having ear-witnessed the whole conversation.

---

--

-

"That is ridiculous, Shar. Why would he not want his child? Troy loves children, Gabi should know that," Taylor couldn't believe the things Sharpay had just added to everything Chad had told her before.

"That's what I said," Sharpay replied, shrugging her shoulders. The two girls were walking towards Sharpay's apartment, Taylor ready to confront Gabriella. It was still surreal to her that her former best friend is already a mother and she didn't even know about it. Deep in her heart she blamed herself for not having a clue four years ago, but that was drowned by all the anger she felt for Gabriella right now. When Sharpay opened the door seconds later, she saw Gabriella and Madison sitting on the sofa talking.

"You're kidding me, right?" Taylor burst out yelling, not wanting to loose a second to tell Gabriella what she really thought.

"So Chad told you," Gabriella replied dryly, her face changing from happy to serious.

"Yeah, that bastard told me," Taylor answered and Sharpay backed away. She had never seen her friend that furious before. "How can you keep a secret like that from Troy, Gabriella? The guy suffered for years, because he had no idea why you left him – neither had I by the way -," Taylor's voice got my silent every word she said.

"Tay, let me explain," Gabriella tried to reach her friend, but Taylor didn't let her.

"He has a freaking daughter, Gabriella. A child that is obviously his flesh and blood and you leave him in the dark about that. Shame on you, Montez. This is inexcusable and I tell you what, if you don't tell Troy the truth until Sunday, I'm more than happy to do it, because he's my friend and I kind of had the feeling he still means a lot to you, too!" Taylor was enraged. She had never yelled at anyone like this before, especially not a friend, but this was just too much for her. Taylor slammed the door shut behind herself and left a speechless Gabriella standing in the living room.

The brunette sat down on the sofa, feeling as if somebody had slapped her in her face more than once. She ignored Madison and Sharpay, who were both standing in the same room, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Gabriella's small and weak body sank back into the pillows in the couch and her eyes started to get wet. Sharpay and Madison both noticed that and took a seat next to their friend on either side, placing their arms around her.

He does. He still means a lot to me and I loved him so much. Hearing him saying that getting pregnant at 18 is the stupidest thing that could happen, broke my heart. I didn't know what to do, so I just left," she sobbed and leaned onto Madison. "Now I feel like an idiot, but I can't risk hurting Jamie's feelings," Gabriella continued, not caring about the tears that were running down her face.

Sharpay was moved by what her friend had just said. She was so angry at Gabriella for the last few years, but now she actually understood her and she didn't know if she wouldn't have acted the same way if she was in that situation. "Gabi, this is my last attempt to tell you what to do, but please talk to Troy. I'm sure he'll listen and maybe you guys can sort some things out. We all know it was you that made him wake up and that made me realize how much you still seem to mean to him too."

Gabriella slowly nodded, starting to be convinced this was the right thing to do. "But how can I talk to him. He won't speak to me and I can't quite go in there and tell him when Sarah is around." She just realized Troy being emotionally connected to someone didn't make the situation any easier.

Sharpay adjusted herself on the sofa and looked at Madison for a second. "Sarah should be at work right now and don't worry about Troy. He _will_ listen. He kind of has no other choice since he's still not aloud to get out of bed," Sharpay slightly grinned.

Gabriella still had two hours before her date with Mark. Maybe she should just go for it and tell him now. What did she have to loose?

---

--

-

Gabriella Montez was dressed in her best clothes when she walked into the huge hospital building about 45 minutes later. The brunette was wearing skinny blue jeans, a black silky top that had a slim bow tied around her tiny waist and Armani high heels, that Sharpay had lent her, when she saw Gabriella's worn out own high-heels. She had her long black hair tied in a ponytail on one side of her head and a few strays were falling into her face.

Gabi took the elevator up to the 8th floor as usual and was kind of hoping she wouldn't run into Mark on her way to Troy's. "Gabriella?" She heard the familiar voice from the information desk, when she tried to hurry past it.

"Oh, hey Mark," she grinned at the handsome man in front of herself and put a loose stray back behind her ear.

"Aren't you a little early?" He laughed and Gabriella couldn't help but notice that he was checking her out from head to toe.

"Haha, funny," Gabi laughed mockingly and poked out her tongue. "I'm here to visit Troy before our," she hesitated, "before we go to dinner."

He nodded understandingly. "So tell me Ms. Montez," Mark leaned back in his chair, "are you wearing that super hot outfit for me today or for Troy?" He asked teasingly.

Gabriella just stood there irritated. Was she really thinking about Mark when she took out that top and jeans or was it because she knew she'd see Troy first? "I told you Troy and I are long over, Mark," she said explanatory.

Mark didn't stop grinning. "I was just kidding, Gabriella. You look beautiful, though," he replied and she could see that he blushed a little by saying this.

"Thanks," she replied, turning around, before he could see her blushing. It was a long time ago that somebody had said something like that to her. It had been over four years…

Slowly but resolutely, Gabriella approached the sick-room door of room 8.21. She could see the name plate again that said 'Troy Bolton' and it reminded her of the first day she visited him, except for the fact that she knew Troy would be awake this time around. With trembling hands she pressed down the doorhandle and slowly opened the door, revealing a reading Troy.

When he decided to look up, because he heard the door opening, he jerked a little. The angel that was accompanying him in his dreams was standing in the doorframe in the form of Gabriella Montez and he suddenly realized that she was the one he saw yesterday morning. Troy wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Gabriella interrupted him before he could.

"Hi." Gabriella said determined with a strong voice, although she was terribly shaking inside.

"Hi," he replied with a lump in his throat.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella almost whispered now, still standing in the doorframe.

Troy was like in trance. One side of him wanted to yell at her, because it hurt him so much just having her standing there in his room, but the other side wanted her to come in. Wanted her to talk to him with her soothing voice and tell him what happened all those years ago.

Troy nodded with his head carefully and put his sports magazine on the nightstand.

Gabriella was really surprised that he had given her permission to get in, although that made her even more anxious, because now she knew there wasn't a way back for her. She walked over to the table with the four wooden chairs, picked one up and carried it over to the right side of Troy's bed to sit down.

"Thank you," she said, when she sat down, not daring to really look into his eyes.

"What for?" He asked her softly, daring her to fully look at him.

"For letting me talk to you again. You seemed very angry yesterday…," Gabriella expressed, placing one stray of hair behind her ear.

Troy was observing her while doing that. "Well, I kind of think I have every right to be," he answered and his eyes finally locked with hers.

"I guess you do," she shyly answered, noticing the scratch next to his earbrow that must have still been there from the accident.

Troy released his eyes from Gabriella's. "How are you, Gabriella?" he posed, looking down at his bedsheets.

The brunette didn't see that question coming. She actually thought she'd be the one talking and he'd just sit there listening. "I'm fine, I guess," she replied, putting her hands down on Troy's bed. "How are you?" She asked him concerned, seeing that he still looked pretty weak lying there.

"Awesome," Troy joked and smiled. "I've never been better."

Gabriella saw that Troy wanted to overact how he was really feeling by joking and grinning at her, but Gabriella's serious face didn't vanish. "What happened the day of the accident, Troy?" She knew she had to ask that question, because there was still a huge question mark above the circumstances of the accident.

"You look beautiful," Troy said instead, looking back into Gabriella's anxious chocolate brown eyes.

She didn't know what to reply now, since it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about the accident just now. Gabriella felt like she was taken back in time, when all she wanted to do was look into those wonderful blue eyes of Troy's and she felt a certain happiness coming over her. "You don't look so bad yourself, Troy," she replied shyly, blushing slighty at his comment before.

"Nah, my face is all swollen and let's not even talk about the rest of my body," he joked again, laughing at himself.

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, maybe. But that's temporary," she told him, shifting around in her chair. She was so close to Troy right now she had the feeling she would faint if she got up now.

Troy must have felt the same, because he suddenly placed his right hand above hers and felt that her body was jerking from the unexpected touch. "Why did you leave me, Ella?" He asked her now. Just thinking about it made all the pain come back in his mind and his face had gotten all serious again.

Gabriella was still startled by the sudden touch of Troy's hand that made her stomach prickle. She knew this was the time to tell him the truth. The time to let him know about his little daughter.

* * *

**Don't we all love cliffhangers? LOL Chapter 8 is already written, so my beta and I both already know if she really tells him or not. As for you guys, leave me constructive comments and maybe I'll update sooner than expected. :P  
**

**Oh, and no sneak peak this time. It would give too much away. ;)  
**

**Lots of love. xoxo**


	8. She's All That

**Author's Note: **You seriously blew me away with your reviews, so I decided to update early. Yes, I'm THAT generous. ;) So enjoy and there's a sneak-peak at the end of the chapter, because people were complaining there wasn't one last chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: She's All That**

In anticipation Troy was waiting for Gabriella to answer his question. He could feel her small soft hand trembling under his own and he squeezed it a little harder to make her feel more comfortable. In all those years he imagined the day he'd find out why Gabriella left him, but he never thought it would happen in a hospital and he didn't even see Gabriella in the picture; he always thought he'd find out from someone else.

Of course he had called her mother after she'd left, but Clara Montez just said she moved to live with her dad and didn't want to give out any contact information. Troy knew Gabi's mother was lying, because Troy was the only one who knew that Noah Montez has died of alcohol poisoning about three years ago. Gabriella had just told everyone he moved to another city and her parents were getting a divorce. Troy had asked every single person at school if they'd seen his girlfriend, but nobody could give him an answer that satisfied him. In fall he went to USC with his friends and _without _Gabriella, leaving a life behind that he loved so much – a life with Gabriella.

Looking at his ex-girlfriend now, he could see all the pain in her eyes that he felt himself when she'd left him. As much as he wanted to hate her right now, he just couldn't. Seeing her sitting in the chair next to his bed, biting on her lower lip, he knew all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be alright.

Again he squeezed Gabriella's hand and gave her an encouraging look. "Tell me, Ella," Troy said soothingly, not being able to believe that his hatred towards Gabriella had vanished in a second. At least for now.

"Let me show you something," Gabriella finally said, looking for something in her huge black leather purse. She wanted to say 'Troy, you're a father' or 'Troy, I was pregnant," but she just couldn't get those words over her lips. She found the tiny piece of paper in between the pages of her paperback novel, since she was using it as a bookmark. "Here," she handed it to Troy and carefully slid out her hand under his, not knowing what his reaction would be like.

Troy was staring at the slightly crumpled photography in his hands. "Hey, that's the little girl I talked to yesterday," he said cheery, not getting what Gabriella wanted to tell him with that. He looked back at the brunette with a questioning face, but Gabriella didn't say a word, she just stared at him with a lop-sided smile. He had to pull the strings together on his own now. "She's pretty and so fun-." Troy faltered. "Who is that girl?" He now pointed at Jamie in the picture, sitting in a wading pool playing with a yellow bath duck.

Troy started shivering and his whole life seemed to be falling apart in that one second he realized who she was. "You have a daughter?" He gasped, almost unable to speak it out. He was sure he would have fainted if he wasn't already sitting.

"_We _have a daughter, Troy." Gabriella locked her eyes with Troy's. Even though she could read him like a book when they were dating in High School, she now had no idea what was going on his head. Troy still held the picture in his hands, looking from the photography to Gabriella and back.

"I-," he stuttered and Gabriella noticed how the hand he was holding the picture in, was shaking.

Suddenly the door got noisily opened and Sarah entered the room, holding a huge cake in both of her hands that was shaped like a half of a basketball. "Hey you two," she cheerfully said, flipped her long blonde hair back to get it out of her eyes. "I bring gifts."

Both Troy and Gabriella stared at Sarah. They forced a smile to just let it seem as if nothing was going on and they both were just talking.

"What's up with the two of you? You look like you've seen aliens or something," Sarah laughed. She was in an awfully good mood.

Gabriella stood up from the chair, sharing one last glance with Troy. She still wasn't able to read him. "Ehm, I was just about to go. I have to…pack," Gabriella lied, but she knew she had to get out of this room. Sarah visited in the most inappropriate moment, but of course she couldn't know about this. Gabi walked past Sarah and turned around again. "See you guys," she expressed and left the room a little faster then she probably should have. Outside of the room, Gabriella leaned on the closed door, breathing out heavily. Troy knew he has a daughter. He'd even already met her without knowing, but still she had no idea what he was feeling about it.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked Troy inside of the room after Gabriella had shut the door behind herself.

Troy, who was still holding the picture of Jamie in his hand, was slowly sliding it under his pillow, so that Sarah couldn't see it. He had to think of a reason why Gabriella acted the way she did. The truth was no option here and he knew it. "I think she doesn't feel very comfortable around you, now that you know that we were dating in High School," Troy lied to his girlfriend.

Sarah nodded understanding. "She shouldn't feel that way. Did you guys at least clarify the issues between the two of you?" She asked and sat down on the side of Troy's bed, putting one hand on his upper leg.

Troy nodded hastily. "Yup," he forced a smile again and put his hand over Sarah's. "So tell me, how do I deserve this awesome cake on the table," Troy changed the subject and pointed towards the delicious pastry.

"It's a gift from the guys. Robert and the other boys want you to get well soon, since they need their playmaker back as soon as possible," Sarah quoted her brother Robert, who was on the national team together with Troy.

Basketball. That was the last thing Troy was thinking about right now.

---

--

-

"Cha-had," Jamie was yelling at her godfather, who was grinning at her with delight. The little girl was begging him all afternoon to give her some more of the delicious ice-cream in the refrigerator, but Chad didn't want to give in. He knew from Gabriella that Jamie was ice-cream addicted and he really didn't want her to get back home with the worst stomach aches.

"Jamie Alexandra Montez, how often do I have to tell you that you already had enough ice-cream for today," Chad teased her and picked her up from the kitchen stool to carry her to the sofa. "Let's watch some cartoons, before auntie Sharpay comes picking you up," he suggested and dropped Jamie on a pillow. The brunette toddler was still pouting, but when she saw the Smurfs on TV, she clapped her hands together in joy.

Chad rolled with his eyes. 'Just like her daddy,' he grinned and leaned back on the couch, one arm placed around Jamie's tiny body. He really loved Gabi's daughter and he couldn't believe that he was too stupid to realize it before, but he was sure Troy would love her too.

Jamie's laugh resounded through the whole apartment a few minutes later, when Chad heard the doorbell ring. "Keep watching, sweetie," he told Jamie and got up to open the door for what he assumed was Sharpay. "Hey Shar," he greeted his friend and pecked her cheek with his lips. "Jamie's ready to go, but keep her away from ice-cream today," Chad grinned, but he could see the serious look on his friend's face.

"Have you seen Taylor, Chad?" She asked while entering the room looking around.

Chad's face suddenly looked concerned. "I thought she'd spent the afternoon with you," he explained. He knew Taylor was mad at him and he had yet to make a plan how to make up to all the lying, but her just disappearing without saying a word, was definitely not Taylor-like.

"She did, but then she got in this huge fight with Gabriella and now she's gone. I checked all her favourite places, but I couldn't find her anywhere," Sharpay explained a little desperate. Jamie was looking from one adult to the other, because the conversation got interesting for her, when she heard her mother's name.

Chad was really worried about Taylor, but he didn't show it in front of his blonde friend. He slung one arm around Sharpay's small shoulders. "Don't worry yet, Shar. Taylor's stubborn, she's probably frustration-shopping or something," Chad tried to make a joke and as far as he was concerned it was helping, because Sharpay's face seem to lighten up a little. Chad knew he'd try to call everyone he knew once Sharpay and Jamie had left the apartment, but for now he had to stay cool. "You want something to drink or eat?" He offered Sharpay, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh no, thanks. I just wanted to pick up Jamie. Madison and I are planning this huge princess party for her tonight and things need to get prepared," Sharpay explained, beaming over to Jamie, who's eyes got suddenly bigger than they ever were before.

She jumped off the sofa and ran over to her new aunt. "A princess party? With candy, a pink dress and all my dolls?" Jamie asked jumping up and down.

Sharpay knew she had totally scored with this suggestion and nodded her head, while picking up Gabi's daughter.

"Where will Gabi be while you throw your weird pink party?" Chad asked confused and placed a long soft kiss on Jamie's forehead.

"Oh, well Gabs is in the hospital right now telling Troy about you-know-who and she has a date after that," Sharpay answered bluntly. "We got to go now. Toodles," she finished and left the room without giving Chad the opportunity to backfire questions.

"She's what?" he whispered since he knew Sharpay couldn't here him anymore anyways. Chad knew he should have probably went to the hospital first to check on Troy, but Taylor was his priority and he needed to find out where she was first. It was getting late already and Chad couldn't believe all the stuff that happened today.

---

--

-

About an hour had passed since Gabriella had hurriedly left Troy's sickroom and still for him it felt like she was still sitting next to him. '_We_ have a daughter,' this short sentence changed Troy's life within a second now that Sarah said she needed to run some errands, he found himself grabbing under his soft pillow again, catching for the photography he put there for Sarah not to see.

Troy's face lit up when he looked at the picture, where this cute little girl was smiling back at him. He thought she looked so much like her mother now that he knew she was Gabriella's, but still it didn't strike him that hard that Jamie looked even more like him. "I have a daughter," Troy whispered and stupidly grinned at the white wall on the other side of his room. Being sick didn't matter for him anymore, all that mattered was the fact that he was the father of a three year old girl he didn't even know.

But his face got serious again when he thought about Gabriella. He now knew she left him because of the baby, but why didn't she just talk to him about it? His thoughts were driven back to the moment he realized he'd lost his girlfriend possibly for forever.

_In his black suit and the red tie Gabriella requested, Troy was standing in front of the Montez' entrance door, ready to knock and make this the kind of prom his girlfriend was dreaming of. Troy had even spiked up his hair, because he knew Gabriella liked it, but when the door got opened, he didn't see his beautiful girlfriend; he was looking into the emotionless eyes of Clara Montez. _

_Troy didn't get bothered by the looks she gave him anymore, so he just smiled and said: "Good evening Mrs. Montez. Is Gabriella ready to go?" Troy took a peek into the familiar house and looked at the steps where he expected Gabriella to appear in a few seconds. 'She's All That'-style, but hopefully without the tripping over. _

"_I'm sorry, Troy. But Gabriella is not here," Clara stated hard and already wanted to close the door when Troy stopped her from it. _

"_But Mrs. Montez, it's Prom Night. Gabriella and I have a date-."_

"_Had a date, Troy. Gabriella's not going to Prom anymore. I'm sorry," and with that Clara Montez shut the door behind herself and left a confused Troy standing on the doormat, not knowing what was going on here. Holding the corsage for Gabriella in his hands, Troy sneaked around the house and looked up at the balcony he was climbing way too often to not have to meet with Mrs. Montez on the front door. He looked up at the dark room, where it seemed as if nobody was in there, but Troy climbed the balcony anyways to make sure nothing happened to the girl he loved. _

_Staring into the room a few seconds later though, made him realize he probably shouldn't have taken a look. The room looked like nobody had ever lived in there. There was an empty bed, a wooden closet and a box that said 'trash'. The only thing that made the room look alive was the picture on the nightstand. A picture of Troy and Gabriella at Junior Prom. _

"Are you ready to go, Gabriella?" Mark asked the brunette, when he walked out of the staff's changing room, now wearing blue jeans and a sunny yellow button-up shirt that accentuated his tan. Gabriella was sitting in one of the white plastic chairs next to the door Mark was coming out of and although she was waiting for him there, her thoughts were clearly around the corner. In room 8.21 to be exact.

Gabi got up and straightened her top. "Yup, let's go," she creaked out a little louder than she probably should have.

"Super, let me just grab my jacket. I must have left it behind the information desk," Mark replied excited, rubbing his hands.

---

--

-

Troy was still staring at Jamie's picture. He didn't have an idea how much time he already spend looking at his daughter. He was sure if somebody wanted him now to put the picture away and draw her, he'd be able to.

Troy only got pulled out of his daydream, when he heard a familiar voice in the hall. Gabriella's voice. Did she come back? Did she want to explain everything to him now? He didn't even know for sure if it was Gabriella, all he knew was that he needed to talk to her. Slowly and carefully Troy Bolton lifted himself up until he reached a sitting position. His breath was already hard, but he knew he had to get out of this bed, no matter how much pain it cost him. The voice came from far away and he couldn't hear any feet coming the direction his room was in. He had to stop Gabriella.

Troy put his left leg on the ground and almost screamed from pain. Although the leg had a cast, it was still hurting like hell, since it was supposed to be held high. His right leg was fine except for a few bruises and distortions. He counted on this leg, because the other one was basically useless. Troy lifted himself up to a standing position and although the pain was really bad, he was feeling proud for finally being able to stand on his own again. He had to move approximately five steps to reach the crutches that were leaning against the wall and Troy felt like it was taking him forever to go there.

His eyes and cheeks were already wet, because although he didn't recognize it, Troy was crying from all the pain he was going through right now. He was determined to get out of this room. After taking the crutches things got a little easier and the last steps towards the door where a piece of cake compared to the nightmare before. Slowly but resolutely Troy opened the huge door and dragged himself onto the corridor.

---

--

-

Gabriella and Mark were waiting for the elevator to reach the 8th floor. Mark was constantly staring at the petite brunette beside him, but Gabriella couldn't but look at the metal doors of the hospital's elevator. She just couldn't look into Mark's eyes right now and she had no idea why.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" Mark asked her concerned and intertwined his fingers with Gabriella's, which made her jerk a little, because she definitely didn't expect it. She smiled up to the handsome man that was trying to comfort her and nodded. But out of the corner of her eyes Gabriella could see a faint figure at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Gabriella!" She heard Troy scream out weakly, before his body hit the ground.

* * *

**OMG! What happened to Troy?! ;) **

**Did you know that it is really hard to pick some sentences out of the next chapter without giving away too much?**

**Sneak Peak on Chapter 9: **

"Miss, I'm afraid you have to leave for this," she added, addressing Gabriella who was staring at the doctor's equipment.

The brunette nodded and already wanted to stand up from Troy's bed when he interfered. "Doctor, can she please stay? I want her to," Troy stated and hold tight onto Gabriella's hand.

Natasha grinned at Gabriella. "Who can deny a request from a charming person like him, huh?"

**It seems like Troy and Gabriella get along pretty well right now, huh? ;) Well, let's see how that goes. And I'd love you all to review again, because this seriously makes me write faster and I can for sure tell you that I have some time this weekend to actually write…but of course I could do other stuff, too, sooooooo… ;) **


	9. Family Matters

**Author's Note:** It's Sunday, so it's time for IOFAM. ;) I wanna say 'thank you, everyone' for your amazing reviews. Don't we all want Sarah and Mark go to hell? ;) Oh and I want to wish one of my reviewers a happy belated birthday so 'HAPPY BDAY, puppyluv94. :) Enjoy reading, guys. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Family Matters**

Gabriella let go of Mark's hand instantly, stripped off the high heels and ran over to Troy's weak body as fast as her feet carried her. Gabi bent down on her knees and took Troy's head in her hands. He was still conscious and faintly smiled at her when she caressed his cheek.

"Bad idea, huh?" Troy tried to joke around, but Gabriella's face didn't change a bit, all it showed was concern and maybe a little anger that Troy got up without permission.

"Yeah, kind of," she whispered, when she saw Mark approaching next to her.

"I already called Dr. Banks, Gabi. Let's try to get the big guy back into bed," Mark said fastly, helping Gabriella to pick up the sick body. Troy wasn't heavy or anything, but still Gabriella and Mark had their problems getting him back into bed, since they didn't want to hurt him even more. "How are you feeling, Troy?" Mark asked the patient after he was safely put back in bed and Gabriella had placed a thin blanket over Troy's body.

"Fabulous," Troy joked and reached for Gabriella's hand that was lying on the bedsheets. He looked at the concerned brunette and squeezed her hand gently. Gabriella tried to not lock her eyes with Troy's and stared at the white wall instead. Her body was shaking slightly, which didn't stay unnoticed by Troy. "Ella, I'm fine. I really am," he promised her and slid his thumb up and down her hand.

"We'll see about that," she replied. "Let's wait for Dr. Banks and let her decide if you're okay."

Troy just weakly smiled at her. He knew Gabriella was mad at him for getting up without permission. "Ella, can you do me a favour?" Troy asked after a few seconds, not letting go of her hand.

Gabriella was wondering when her and Troy had gotten back into couple-mode, but she wasn't complaining at this moment. Troy needed someone and she was most certainly sure that she needed someone right now as well. "Anything," she breathed out and looked into the ocean blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

Mark noticed the big connection between the two of them and coughed to make himself notice again. "Ehm Gabriella, I'm going to go now," he said pointing with his thumb towards the door. "I'll…call you tomorrow?" Mark asked her, perfectly avoiding looking at Troy.

Gabriella blushed terribly and smiled at Mark. "Sure. And I'm sorry about tonight…," she apologized to her evening date.

"It's fine," Mark replied and waved at Troy and Gabriella. "See you, guys." He left the room quickly and although he tried to hide it perfectly, Gabriella knew he was a little disappointed. But she couldn't leave Troy alone right now and Mark obviously noticed.

Troy looked up at Gabriella after Mark had left the room. "Did you guys have plans or something?" He wondered and Troy couldn't help but feel a tiny little stitch on the right side of his chest.

"Doesn't matter," Gabriella shock her head and smiled at Troy. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" She changed the subject quickly.

Troy looked down at his hand that was carefully intertwined with Gabriella's and blushed. "See, I had this picture of your…of our-," he just couldn't say the word daughter yet, "and I must have lost it when I fell down. Would you mind-?"

"Not at all," she beamed at him, let go of his hand and left the room, just to find the picture of Jamie lying on the ground right were Troy was lying just a few moments earlier. The paper was even more crumpled now, since Troy must have hold tight on the picture while he was 'fighting' with the crutches. Gabriella looked at her little daughter in the picture and smiled, while she walked back into the sick room.

She sat on the edge of Troy's bed, something she definitely wouldn't have done earlier that day and gave him back the picture. "Keep it," was all she said, when she smiled down at Troy.

Troy held the photography in his hands like a lost treasure. "I have too many questions to ask, Ella and I don't even know where to start," Troy began talking again, looking up at the mother of his child.

"Her name is Jamie Alexandra Montez and she was born December 8th 2007 in New York City," Gabriella started, although she knew talking about Jamie was probably the easiest of the things that were about to be explained. "She's so much like you it hurts just looking at her," Gabi continued and a small tear was running down her hot cheek.

Troy squeezed her hand, because he knew he had to comfort Gabriella right now. "Why Ella? Why didn't you just tell me you were pregnant? What kept you from telling me the truth? I mean we never had any secrets, right?" He asked now interested. Somehow the whole story didn't make sense to him.

Gabi sighed and stared at Troy. Why did everything she did back then felt so wrong all of a sudden? "Do you remember Fiona Menning, the pregnant Junior?" Gabriella started slowly and noiseless. Troy nodded, curious where this was leading. "Well, the day I wanted to tell you I was pregnant, the day before Prom, you ran into Fiona and the comments you left about her being 'irresponsible' and stuff like that made me realize you weren't ready for this or moreover, you wouldn't want our child."

Troy tried to remember the day all of this happened and all of a sudden a lot of stuff made more sense to him. "Ella, you should have told me!" Troy replied soothingly. "I mean whatever I said back then didn't mean I wouldn't love my own child, right?" He rubbed Gabi's back with his free hand, because she was crying harder now.

Gabriella nodded and sniffed. "I know that…now," she replied and leaned into Troy's strong arm around her.

"Can I meet her? I mean I already did, but can I meet her like for real now, knowing that she is…I mean now that I know that she is-," Troy stammered and scratched his neck with the arm that was placed around Gabriella's waist just seconds before.

Gabi smiled through her teeth. "Of course you can meet _your daughter_," she emphasized, since he still seemed to have problems saying it himself. "But I don't want her to know who you really are just yet, okay?" Gabriella asked a little anxious. This was the next big hurdle to clear.

"I'll be her hanson uncle Troy," the blue-eyed male replied chuckling and earned a questioning look from Gabriella. "Inside joke," he explained and winked at Gabriella. "Do me one favour, Ella. Promise me we clear things up once I'm able to walk by myself again and can invite you to a cup of coffee or something."

Gabi squeezed his hand. "You'd have to come to New York then, because Jamie and I are leaving this Sunday," she explained bluntly.

Troy didn't know how to react to that. He just found out he was a daddy and now he got two days to spend with his daughter? Two days with both Jamie and Gabriella. Before Troy could even answer, the hospital door got opened again and Dr. Banks stormed in with a mad expression on her face. "Mr. Bolton, what you did there was irresponsible, not thought through and most of all stupid," the female doctor explained. "What exactly did you do out there?"

The patient slumped down in his bed and felt like a five year old boy in front of Dr. Banks. "I-I was looking for something," Troy replied innocently and almost whispered. Gabriella was just sitting there observing Troy and Natasha Banks, slightly grinning.

"Well, did you at least find what you were looking for?" The doctor asked, happy to see her patient in a good condition after the fainting.

Troy locked eyes with Gabriella and nodded. "Yeah, I think I did."

Dr. Banks couldn't help but notice the strong connection between the boy she knew for almost three weeks now and the new girl in town that obviously worked her magic to wake the comatose patient up. "Super, but we should still check if every bone is still on its right place, okay?" The doctor's mood was good today. "Miss, I'm afraid you have to leave for this," she added, addressing Gabriella who was staring at the doctor's equipment.

The brunette nodded and already wanted to stand up from Troy's bed when he interfered. "Doctor, can she please stay? I want her to," Troy stated and hold tight onto Gabriella's hand.

Natasha grinned at Gabriella. "Who can deny a request from a charming person like him, huh?"

---

--

-

Chad had called every friend of Taylor's and his over the last hour. He had tried to reach Zeke in Boston, but only caught his fiancée Lara who told him they both haven't head from Taylor in a few months. He talked to Ryan in Washington, who was reciting there as an intern and he even got a hold of Kelsi in Madrid, but neither of them had heard from the brunette brainiac.

Chad looked through the phone book Taylor neatly kept next to the actual phone and after unsuccessfully calling both their parents, Chad's uncle in New York and two of Taylor's cousins, there was only one person Chad had avoided calling yet. He carefully pressed the buttons and held the earpiece on his head.

"Yes?" A soft voice picked up the phone.

"Jill, it's Chad," he nervously said and could almost see Taylor's older sister roll her eyes. She never liked him and would probably do a happy dance when she found out Taylor bailed on him.

"Oh, Mr. Danforth himself…," the girl on the other end of the line didn't seem excited at all.

"Listen, Taylor is missing and I can't seem to find her anyway. I called all of our friends and family, but nobody seemed to have seen her." He paused for a second. "So have you?" Chad was waiting for Jill's answer in anticipation, because he was hoping so much that she'd say yes.

Jill snorted. "Well, did she finally realize you aren't the right person for her?" The red-head giggled. Jill was only Taylor's step-sister, but they were like inseparable, when Jill was still living in Albuquerque.

Chad got angry. "Jill, I really messed up and I'm worried about my girlfriend. So is she there?"

Jill got silent for a second. "I'm afraid she isn't, Chad. I'm sorry," and with that Jill hung up the phone to leave a crushed Chad on the other end, wondering where he could find his girlfriend.

Jill was putting the phone back on the table and sat down next to her sister. "He's really worried, Tay. Even I could hear that and I don't even like him," Jill patted Taylor's leg and leaned onto her shoulder.

"Well, it's his own fault. He messed up too much," Taylor replied pigheaded. "Can I stay with you for a few more days?" She asked her sister, although she already knew the answer to her question.

---

--

-

"So he didn't flip out or anything?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. They were both sitting on the breakfast table and Gabriella was just finished telling her blonde friend about Troy knowing about Jamie. She'd gotten home late last night, spending at least two more hours just sitting with Troy talking. When Gabi got home at around ten at night, the princess party was already over and even Madison and Sharpay were already sleeping. Jamie must have exhausted them pretty badly.

"Nope," Gabi answered licking on her yogurt spoon. "We actually talked a lot and I think we are okay for now," she continued. "Now he terribly wants to meet Jamie again, so I promised him to visit this morning. Sarah has to work, so…," Gabriella grinned from one ear to the other.

Sharpay smiled at her excited friend. She hasn't seen Gabriella like that since she got out of the plane almost a week ago, but she loved having her bubbly friend back. "I can't say it often enough, but didn't I tell you he'd be crazy about Jamie?" Sharpay grinned, nudging Gabriella in the side.

"Yeah well, you kind of did," the brunette replied finishing her yogurt.

"Gabs, you got yourself the father of your child back," Sharpay added and didn't stop smiling.

But Gabriella only smiled lop-sided. "Yeah, possibly, but telling Troy was one thing, what about everyone else? Especially Sarah and not to forget the whole United States," she pondered and sighed.

Sharpay patted her brunette friend's back reassuringly. "Don't worry about that just yet. Let Troy get to know your little girl, you'll think of a way to tell the rest of the world," she tried to tease Gabi.

"Funny, Shar," Gabriella grinned and stood up from the table to get ready to visit Troy with Jamie. "Where are Madison and Jamie? Didn't they say they only wanted to stay at the park for half an hour?" Gabi got a little impatient glancing at her watch.

"You do know your daughter, right?" Sharpay beamed, when they both heard the key in the lock and saw Jamie storming into the room. Gabriella instantly picked the toddler up.

"Mommy, the playground here is so much cooler than the one at home. Can't we stay here?" Jamie asked her mother bubbly.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie," Gabriella apologized fastly and couldn't see the look Madison and Sharpay exchanged behind her back. Gabi saw her daughter pouting. "But do you remember the uncle you visited in the hospital yesterday?" She tried to change the subject.

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Troy?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Want to visit uncle Troy with mommy now? She asked back cheerfully and Jamie nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess Gabi had a successful evening with Mark, huh?" Madison assumed, whispering to Sharpay, while watching mother and daughter interact.

Sharpay shook her blonde head. "Nah…Troy," she replied smiling widely and Madison's eyes went wide.

"Uhhhh, that's going to be interesting," she giggled softly.

---

--

-

Gabriella entered the hospital with Jamie on her arm, smiling brightly at Britney at the information desk when she passed it on her way to the elevators. The hydrogen blonde only looked at Gabriella and the girl in her arms for a split second with a devaluating face and pretended to be very busy with her computer work. Gabriella triumphantly grinned.

Only a few minutes later Gabriella carefully knocked on the door to room 8.21, feeling her heart jump a little, when she opened the door and saw Troy lying in his bed smiling at her and Jamie widely.

"Troy!" The toddler exclaimed, running over to the older guy. She hugged the parts of Troy's chest that she could reach and beamed at him.

"Hey princess," he replied, wishing he would have been able to pick her up and place her in his lap. But Jamie was already about to climb onto the bed, carefully paying attention to not hurt Troy's legs, and sat down in his lap. Gabriella was still standing in the door, observing father and daughter, a picture she never thought she'd ever see.

"Are you still sick?" Jamie meanwhile asked Troy as he played with her ebony curls.

"I'm a lot better," the man grinned and gazed over to Gabi to shoot her a big smile.

"I should go now," Gabriella suddenly stated. "I'll pick you up in an hour sweetheart, okay?" She addressed Jamie from the doorframe and waved her hand shyly.

The little girl reacted fast. "No mommy, I don't want you to go," Jamie replied and looked back at Troy to help her make her mother stay.

"Yeah Ella, you should stay," Troy brightly smiled at his ex-girlfriend and pointed to the chair standing next to his bed.

Gabriella only sighed and fully entered the room. She actually planned on giving the two of them a little time on their own, mainly because it was a little too much for her to see the two people that mean the most to her interacting now. Gabi said down on the chair next to Troy's bed and took one of her daughter's hands in hers. She locked her eyes with Troy's and could see pure happiness in his eyes. He was so grateful she let him talk to Jamie like that.

"So princess, what is your favourite colour?" Troy tried to make conversation. He didn't want Jamie to be creaped out by him. He needed to earn her trust step by step.

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Blue," she answered and carefully observed the cut above Troy's eyebrow and touched it softly. "Does it hurt?" She asked him and you could see the concerned look on her face, when she saw Troy's face cringing a little.

"A little," he answered, but could do but smile at his adorable daughter. Was it possible to instantly love a person, although you didn't even know her very well? Because Jamie made him feel like that and it probably was supposed to be that way. She was his daughter and he never imagined loving a person as much as he loved the little girl in front of him already. In some ways she was looking like her mother, but that was mostly the curly hair and the beautiful olive skin. Her gestures and her face were so not Gabriella's genes, they were his and the more he looked into her piercing blue eyes, the more he figured this girl was undeniably his own flesh and blood.

"Come here," he suddenly said to Jamie and pressed the little girl onto his chest, breathing in the scent of her soft hair.

Gabriella was observing the way Troy was looking at Jamie and now that her little girl was lying in his arms, she knew she'd made the right decision telling him. Small warm tears were running down her cheeks now as she saw how close father and daughter had already gotten over the last 24 hours. Troy looked over Jamie's shoulder and saw Gabriella get all emotional. He softly smiled at her and touched for her hand to hold it carefully.

Jamie saw the few tears on her mother's face as well, although she had no idea where those were coming from. Jamie leaned closer to Troy. "Mommy cries a lot," she whispered oblivious and Troy just formed an 'o' with his lips. The little family got silent for a few second, just enjoying the company of each other, sharing gazes, holding hands.

"What's going on here?" A very confused Sarah was standing in the doorframe and both Troy and Gabriella had no idea how long she'd been standing there already.

* * *

**Now all the comments about Sarah having the worst timing in the world are appropriate again. ;)  
I just finished chapter 10 and I have to say that I really love it. It's a core chapter for Troy and Gabriella. 333 **

**And as always, here's a little sneak peak:**

"Gabriella, I'd really love to go out with you tonight. That is if you and Troy are not…you know," Mark rambled nervously.

Gabi placed Jamie on the floor, who still looked very confused at the male stranger next to her mommy. 'Troy and I? That chapter is long over," Gabriella thought regretfully. "Trust me, Mark, Troy and I are more than over," she answered now. "So yes, let's go out tonight," she suddenly decided. Gabriella was a Stomach-Person, and Stomach-People always do what their bellies tell them. And at this moment it told Gabriella to go out with Mark. She took out a pen and turned around Mark's hand to write Sharpay's address on his arm. "Here you go. Pick me up at seven," she finished confident and winked at Mark.

**Don't be too mad at me now, you haven't read the full chapter yet. ;) **


	10. An Elevator Romance

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reviewing. You guys are the best. I really like this chapter and I put a lot of time, sweat and heart into it. I don't want to say any more, though. So just read it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: An Elevator Romance**

Troy and Gabriella de-intertwined their hands lying on the bed and Troy tightened his grip around Jamie's waist as if trying to protect the little girl from the awkward situation that was going on in the sick-room right now. He was sure Sarah had seen Gabriella and him hold hands, so how was he supposed to explain himself without telling her who Jamie was? Sarah wasn't supposed to be here right now, this was not the time of the day she normally visits, so why was his girlfriend having the worst timing in the world?

"We were just talking about High School and I wanted Troy to meet my daughter Jamie," Gabriella suddenly spilled. Troy never thought it would be her saying the first words while he was still thinking, but he was kind of glad she did. The brunette smiled at Troy's girlfriend innocently, before she turned back to Jamie. "Sweetie, say goodbye to uncle Troy."

When Sarah entered the room minutes earlier, Gabriella realized for the first time today that not everything was perfect. Things would never be the way Gabriella wished for. She'd never have Troy as Jamie's daddy, because _she_ would never have Troy. Full Stop.

"Your daughter?" Sarah asked after absorbing what Gabriella had just said. "But aren't you the same age as Troy?" She continued asking puzzled.

Jamie was just jumping off Troy's bed after pecking his cheek. "Ehm…yes," Gabriella answered. She really hated it when people acted all judgemental once they found out about Jamie. Troy must have noticed too, since he was trying to give Gabi an encouraging look, which she didn't see, because she was successfully avoiding looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"Anyways," Sarah shook her head, looking once more at mother and daughter who were getting ready to go, "I talked to our realtor today and he found this amazing mansion a little outside of L.A.. I have to show you the pictures, sweetheart," Sarah explained, sitting down on Troy's bed where just minutes ago Gabriella's and Troy's hands were lying intertwined. She rummaged around in her purse to find the pictures, while Troy was hopelessly trying to make eye contact with Gabriella. He didn't realize he hadn't said a word since Sarah entered the room.

"Are you even interested in our new house, Troy?" Sarah asked seconds later a little annoyed at her boyfriend, when she put the pictures on his bed and he didn't make a move to pick them up.

"Ehm, sure," Troy finally answered, smiled at his girlfriend, while Gabi picked up her purse and took Jamie's hand.

"Ella!" He suddenly exclaimed, not caring what Sarah might think. "See you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, knowing that this was Gabi's last day in L.A..

The pretty brunette smiled lop-sided and nodded with her head, before she and Jamie left through the door.

"Lemme guess, she left you for another guy who knocked her up?" Sarah dryly asked, while Troy looked at the pictures of the huge mansion. Things had gotten awkward between Sarah and Gabriella since Sarah found out what part Gabriella played in Troy's life. As much as Sarah tried to be a good friend to Gabriella, she had to admit that it bothered her that Troy got along with his ex-girlfriend so good again.

"Oh, I like that basketball court in the backyard," Troy smirked, pecking his girlfriend on the lips. He already hated just thinking about the fact that Gabriella and Jamie would leave tomorrow again, but he didn't want to show that towards Sarah. Neither did he want to answer her question though.

---

--

-

"Mommy, why did we have to leave Troy so early?" Jamie asked her mother while walking down the hospital's hall.

Gabriella's mood was down since Sarah interrupted them and she was fighting the feelings she had when Troy interlaced his fingers with hers. "Troy's girlfriend was coming and she wanted to tell him something important," Gabriella answered her daughter. She knew Jamie already was in love with her daddy and she had the feeling Troy felt the same, so it kind of broke her heart that she had to leave him again so soon, even though Gabriella knew that it was the best for Jamie and of course for her reappearing feeling towards Troy.

"But we had so much fun with Troy," Jamie started pouting and refused to keep walking down the hall. Gabriella's daughter easily got miffy and when she did, her head got all red and she refused to do anything her mother was saying.

"Jamie Alexandra. Not here. A lot of sick people are in this building and I can't have you crying and stomping your feet on the ground here," Gabriella told her daughter with a serious voice. As much as she loves the little toddler, but sometimes she started acting stubborn at the least appropriate moments. Although she had to agree with Jamie and wished she could stomp her feet to the ground as well right now.

Jamie started crying bitterly and Gabriella picked her daughter up and carried her to the elevators, where she ran into a busy Mark, who was just about to get into the elevator himself. "Jamie, stop it. There's no reason to put up such a fuss," Gabriella replied angrily and Jamie started crying even louder.

"Do you need any help?" Mark asked worried, seeing Jamie drumming her fists on Gabriella's chest. She was really enraged right now and Gabriella was only lucky they were in the small room right now that got them down to the first floor.

"Want to adopt my daughter?" Gabi answered sarcastically, while Jamie tried to get out of her mother's strong grip.

Mark didn't answer for a few seconds. "You have a daughter?" He whispered, while staring at Jamie and then back at Gabriella.

"Yeah, you can tell me now how irresponsible it is to get pregnant in High School, how awful you find it that I have a child at my young age-."

Mark stopped Gabriella by kissing her on the mouth for a short second. "You talk too much," he grinned after releasing his lips from hers. The elevator doors opened and the three left the tiny room. You could see the shock on both Jamie's and Gabriella's face. The little girl stopped crying once the unknown man was kissing her mother.

"Gabriella, I'd really love to go out with you tonight. That is if you and Troy are not…you know," Mark rambled nervously.

Gabi placed Jamie on the floor, who still looked very confused at the male stranger next to her mommy. 'Troy and I? That chapter is long over," Gabriella thought regretfully. "Trust me, Mark, Troy and I are more than over," she answered now. "So yes, let's go out tonight," she suddenly decided. Gabriella was a Stomach-Person, and Stomach-People always do what their bellies tell them. And at this moment it told Gabriella to go out with Mark. She took out a pen and turned around Mark's hand to write Sharpay's address on his arm. "Here you go. Pick me up at seven," she finished confident and winked at Mark.

Gabriella and Jamie turned around and left the hospital without saying another word. "Mommy, who was that man?" Jamie asked when they walked through the park towards Sharpay's apartment.

Gabriella smiled. "A friend of mommy's sweetie," she answered nicely and made sure to pick up a cone with Jamie's favourite ice cream, before they went back to Sharpay's.

---

--

-

It was Sunday morning and Troy was slowly opening his eyes to the morning sun that was glinting through the glass window. He didn't sleep that well, because he still hadn't recovered from what happened yesterday. Why was he suddenly feeling guilty towards Sarah? Why did it hurt so much when he saw Gabriella's sad face when Sarah asked her about her early pregnancy and why was it that Troy didn't believe Gabi when she told him yesterday she'd visit again today?

"Hey, sleeping beauty, are you finally awake?"

Troy got distracted in his thoughts by a well-known male voice. "Chad, what are you doing here so early?" He now asked grumpy, seeing his best friend sitting in one of the chairs, beaming at him.

"Can't I just have the wish to see my best bud from time to time?" Chad replied cheesily and batted his eyelashes.

"I feel honoured, man," Troy replied laughing, sitting up in his bed, which was harder than he thought. "But where's Tay? She doesn't work on Sunday's right?" He wanted to know and looked at his friend curiously.

Chad didn't look at his best friend. "Taylor couldn't make it today. Long story," he replied. He didn't want to tell Troy that he had no idea where Taylor was, especially since Troy had no clue why she left in the first place. "But Troy Bolton, what do I hear? You're a daddy?" Chad changed the subject, although he felt a little strange not telling his best friend that he knew of Jamie from the very beginning.

Troy's face instantly lit up. "She's amazing, man. Smart and so beautiful," he fancied.

"I know. And you can be really proud, _daddy_," Chad emphasized the last word and winked at his friend.

"I am," Troy replied beaming and looked at the picture of Jamie that was lying on his nightstand.

"That's why I'm here, man. Jamie wants to say goodbye to you. It happened that their flight got shifted to the early afternoon instead of the evening, so Gabs, Jamie and Madison will leave soon," Chad explained to his friend and awaited his reaction.

"That soon? Where's Ella?" Troy asked a little confused, looking at the door.

"She's waiting for Jamie in the entrance hall. She didn't want to get up here, I'm sorry Troy," he explained to his best friend.

Troy's face saddened. He knew this had something to do with Sarah's visit yesterday, he just knew his ex-girlfriend too well. But before he could think of it any longer, a little pigtails-wearing toddler came running into the sick-room, accompanied by her aunt Sharpay. "Troy!" Jamie exclaimed and climbed onto the bed, hugging her friend carefully. "Mommy told me I had to say goodbye to you," she explained a little said and clinged onto the patient's chest.

"I know, princess. But your mommy needs to work and you have to go back to kindergarten," Troy explained in his sweetest voice. He caressed Jamie's cheek and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. "But you'll come visit me, right?" the brunette haired man asked his daughter.

Jamie shook her head pouting. "Mommy said we don't have the money to travel," she explained.

Troy shared a look with both Chad and Sharpay. "We'll find a way, princess. You can tell that to your mommy, okay?" He answered and he could feel Jamie's head nod on his chest. "Chad, could you please get me a wheelchair from the nurses?" Troy suddenly asked his best friend. He couldn't let Gabriella leave without saying goodbye.

"She feels guilty, Troy," Sharpay explained after Chad was gone to grab a wheelchair.

"But why?" Troy replied and patted Jamie's head. Sharpay just shot him an intense look and he knew she was talking about Jamie. "But I told her it was okay and everything. I mean I can't say I think she did the right thing, but I understand why she did it," he explained himself.

Sharpay only shrugged with her shoulders. At this second Chad came back into the room, shifting a wheelchair in front of him. "Where are we going, Mr. Bolton?" He grinned and stopped the chair in front of Troy's bed.

Troy lifted Jamie up a little and handed her over to Chad, who took the little girl into his arms. "_We_'re not going anywhere. _I_'m going downstairs now," Troy answered determined. "Just help me get out of this stupid bed and I'll be fine," he chuckled, failing to get up himself.

Sharpay and Chad both knew what he had in mind. He didn't want to let Gabi go without saying goodbye. And even though they were concerned about Troy's health, they knew it was the right thing to do. Gabriella had her reasons not to say goodbye to Troy, but that didn't mean he let her go that easily.

His friends helped him into the chair and Troy's face was cringing badly of pain, when he placed his legs on the steps. It would take a lot of physiotherapy to get back to where he was before. Troy promised he'd be back in a few minutes, kissed Jamie on the forehead and wheeled out of the sick room.

---

--

-

Gabriella was standing in the entrance hall, tabbing her fingers on the information desk. Sharpay promised her it wouldn't take longer than ten minutes upstairs and she'd bring Jamie back down here. Mark was staring at her from behind the desk, placing his palm on Gabriella's hand. "You should say goodbye to him, you know?" He whispered softly, while Gabriella was staring at the elevator that was just coming down from one of the floors above.

"I don't think I can," Gabriella answered truthfully and looked over at Mark, who gave her the sweetest smile and nodded understanding.

They both heard a 'pling' sound from the elevator and it got opened just to reveal Troy sitting in his wheelchair, looking awfully exhausted. He looked over at the couple seeing their hands lying on the desk on top of each other's and his heart flipped. Troy's eyes saddened and he didn't even make the effort to roll out of the elevator; instead he pressed the button with the huge '8' on it and stared at Gabriella, who was looking back at him. She released her hand from under Mark's and ran over to the elevator to check if everything was okay with Troy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriella asked and held the doors open shortly before they were about to close. She got into the small room and let the doors close behind herself. The elevator started moving.

"Why won't you even say goodbye, Ella?" Was all Troy said to her, his eyes locked onto his lap. He didn't even want to mention the male nurse Gabriella was holding hands with just a minute ago.

"Troy, what am I supposed to do? Your life is here in L.A., mine is in New York. We just don't mix that well anymore. You have a beautiful girlfriend and a great career that needs to be continued. Jamie and I just don't fit in there. I won't keep you from seeing your daughter, I even think we should tell her who you are soon, but please leave me out of it, because it is too hard for me," she ended her monologue.

The elevator suddenly stopped and the lights went off for a second. Gabriella released a little scream and grabbed Troy's arm. "What happened?" She whispered. 'Those kind of things only happen in movies and if this way one it was a really bad one,' Gabriella thought.

"I pressed the stop button," Troy said dryly and lifted himself up out of the wheelchair.

"What are you doing, Troy?" She asked concerned and helped him up by placing one of his arms around her shoulder.

He came closer to her and was glad she was holding some of his weight onto her own. "I don't know. I just felt like doing _this_," Troy answered and bent down until his lips slightly brushed Gabriella's. He looked into her wide open eyes and gave her the opportunity to back away, but Gabriella was paralysed, hypnotized by the bright blue eyes of Troy's, that would burn holes into her own, if they had that ability.

He captured her lips with his now and she let him, she would have never been able to stop him. Gabriella got kissed in an elevator just yesterday, but nothing could compare to the kiss she was sharing with Troy right now. His lips were so soft on hers and now she knew what she'd missed all those years. Nobody could sweep her off her feet with his kisses like Troy Bolton could. His hand was running up and down her waist, slightly moving up under Gabriella's plain white shirt and the other hand was in her hair, while his tongue found a way into her mouth and eagerly massaged hers.

Troy couldn't stand anymore, so he carefully sat back down in the wheelchair and pulled a red-cheeked Gabi into his lap, who slung her arms around his neck and immediately started kissing him again, not caring where they were or why they probably shouldn't do this right now. They both gave into their feelings.

Troy nibbled on Gabriella's ear, while she was blowing soft kisses onto his neck. Nobody saw them, nobody cared about the couple that was heavily making out in the public elevator, but someone cared about other people not being able to use the elevator at that moment.

"Hello? What happened?" Troy and Gabriella suddenly heard a male voice out of the speaker. "Are you okay?"

* * *

**OMG! What did they do? ;) I hope you liked this little change of the story. I thought I added a little more spice. **

**Unfortunately I have to let you guys know that I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have to study for my exams next week, so don't be sad if it's a two-week break or something like that. I left you with a little Troyella love, so I hope you can forgive me. And because I'm a tease, I leave you with a sneak-peak into chapter 11:**

"I should go now," she said, looking down at the tiled floor of the small elevator. None of them said another word and all they heard was the damp sound of the lifting gear.

"Stay!" Was all Troy said, right when the doors opened on the first floor.

Gabi turned back around, her face showing all the despair she was feeling right now. The doors closed again before her and she noticed she hadn't moved an inch, she was still standing in the elevator next to Troy. "Give me a reason to stay," she demanded gloomy, facing him again, looking back into Troy's piercing blue eyes.

**Gawd I love writing those two together…  
**

**See ya all soon and leave me some nice words, okay? **


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**Authors Note:** It's been two weeks already, huh? I'm not nearly as satisfied with what I have accomplished yet, but after all those amazing reviews I thought I owed you guys this chapter. Last chapter I got this amazing gift from one of my readers, which made me spit out my soda, so I thought you deserved to know about it before you keep reading:

_And as a thank you for the 10th chapter...wheels out a virtual life size statue of Zac Efron made completely from chocolate_

_ENJOY!! Sorry, he only has three fingers on his left hand, I got hungry...and he's just so irresistable...WRITE MORE:D x_

LOL This just made my day. Well and since I'm here already and it's October 18th, let's wish Zac a Happy 20th Birthday, will we? So sing with me: _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Za-hac, Happy Birthday…_

Now you're allowed to read. :P

* * *

**Chapter 11: Calm Before The Storm**

Gabriella's arms were tangled around Troy's neck and his hands were on both sides of her waist, when the couple stopped kissing and just looked at each other. What did they do? What did Troy do by kissing Gabriella and let her feelings show. They were both deeply breathing in and out, feeling the soft blow on each other's faces.

"We're okay," Troy straightened his voice and talked into the speaker. His gaze didn't left Gabriella's face. Not once. "I must have accidentally pressed the button," he continued and a little smirk left his face, which made Gabriella grin back.

"Don't panic, the elevator will move again in a few seconds. Just press another button and you should be save," the security person announced through the speaker.

"Okay, thank you," Troy answered, holding back laughter. He grabbed Gabriella on her waist and put her up, so that she was standing in front of him again. "You should…I mean your hair looks a bit-," Troy rambled and pointed at the messy black hair of Gabriella's that couldn't hide the heavy make-out session that was going on just minutes ago.

"Oh," Gabriella fixed her hair in the big elevator's mirror and straightened her t-shirt. She had no idea what to say to Troy now. The last thing she expected him to do when she got into the elevator was to kiss her, but that was Gabriella was wishing for the most. She loved how his lips felt on hers and the way she fit into his arms. His smell had a hypnotising effect on Gabriella and she was sure she'd recognize it out of a thousand.

Silently Gabriella cleared her throat and pressed the button with the big '1' on it to go back down to the entrance hall. "I should go now," she said, looking down at the tiled floor of the small elevator. None of them said another word and all they heard was the damp sound of the lifting gear.

"Stay!" Was all Troy said, right when the doors opened on the first floor.

Gabi turned back around, her face showing all the despair she was feeling right now. The doors closed again before her and she noticed she hadn't moved an inch, she was still standing in the elevator next to Troy. "Give me a reason to stay," she demanded gloomy, facing him again, looking back into Troy's piercing blue eyes. Troy's mouth opened a little and Gabriella was hoping for an honest answer, but all he said was: "let's get Jamie."

Without saying another word they drove up to the 8th floor and Troy and Gabriella both got out, walking and rolling next to each other silently. Gabriella opened the door to room 8.21 to be greeted by more people than she expected. There were Chad, Sharpay, Jamie and – Sarah. Trying to keep her smile up, the brunette walked over to her daughter and picked her up. "Ready to go, sweetheart?" She asked cheerfully and didn't notice the looks Sharpay and Chad were giving both Troy and Gabriella. Something happened; they just didn't know what yet.

Jamie nodded her head disappointed. "Auntie Sarah gave me a teddy bear for the flight," she explained smiling a little and pressed the bear onto her chest. Sarah was sending a genuine smile to Gabriella, she obviously wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday.

"Have a nice flight," Sarah came walking over to Gabriella and hugged her tightly. Gabriella had never felt so guilty in her entire life. She had kissed another woman's boyfriend, something she normally judged other people for.

"Thank you," Gabi breathed out and she could feel Troy's gaze on her, while she released the blonde and took Jamie on her hand. "Give Troy a last kiss, sweetie. We really need to go now." They didn't have to go this early, there was still enough time to reach the airport, but Gabriella couldn't spend one more second in one room with Troy. Jamie walked over to her daddy and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Troy," she said in her kiddy voice and hugged him one last time.

"I love you too, princess," Troy replied, pressing the toddler's small body against his. He didn't want her to leave. She was his daughter and she was supposed to grow up with a mother _and_ a father. Troy didn't care about Sarah or anyone else in the room, when he requested something. "Can I please talk to Gabriella alone for a minute?" He felt the urge to answer her question and he couldn't just let her go like that, not after what happened not even ten minutes ago.

Sarah's facial expression changed from a big smile to suspicion. She didn't know what to think about leaving her boyfriend and his High School Sweetheart alone in the room, especially after they just came in from a two-on-two talk. Nevertheless she mouthed a 'sure', took Jamie out of Troy's arms and left the room together with Chad and Sharpay, who didn't know what to think about at this moment.

After Troy and Gabriella were left alone in the sick-room, he wheeled over to his bed and unsuccessfully tried to get into bed again. Gabi was standing on the other side of the room, her arms folded in front of her chest, not able to move even an inch. "Do you mind?" Troy asked her now, realizing he wouldn't be able to get into bed on his own. The brunette girl slowly walked over to the bed, silently grabbed Troy under his arm-pits and with all her strength lifted him out of the wheelchair back into his bed and while Troy adjusted a blanket over his body, Gabriella slowly moved a few steps away again.

"I can't give you a reason to stay, Ella," Troy suddenly broke the silence.

"I know," she answered quickly, nothing else but sadness visibly in her big brown eyes.

"Words can't even describe what I feel for Jamie and I'm so grateful that you brought her into my life, but Sarah and I are moving in together next month and I just can't do this to her," he tried to be reasonable and honest towards Gabriella.

She walked a few steps closer to Troy again. "I wish you all the luck in the world, Troy," she whispered strongly, although she was breaking into pieces inwardly. She stepped even closer now and put a sheet of rolled-up paper into his hands. "I don't want you to think that you're not Jamie's father, because you always were," she explained, kissed Troy on the cheek with her shaking lips and left the room without saying another word, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

---

--

-

"_Flight DA3423 to New York is ready to board now,"_ the loud-speaker in the departure lounge was now announcing and Madison stood up from her chair in relieve. She was spending the last hour sitting in the hall, doing nothing but stare at the cute family opposite her. Jamie was lying on the two seats next to her, sleeping like a rock, while a pale-faced Gabriella was doing nothing but stare into blankness. She didn't react to anything Madison said, which made her realize that Gabriella wanted to be left alone.

They had picked Madison up at Sharpay's place way earlier than she expected and before they actually checked in, they had all said goodbye to Sharpay and Chad who were coming to the airport with them. Nobody dared asking one question about the last conversation Gabriella and Troy had, all they knew was that it hadn't ended well for Gabriella, because when she walked out of room 8.21, she was bawling terribly.

"Gabi, are you coming?" Madison asked her friend after waking Jamie up and taking her on the hand. Gabriella only nodded and walked behind Madison to the gate they were supposed to check in.

Meanwhile Troy was sitting in his room all alone. He'd explained to Sarah that his privacy with Gabriella was only because he wanted to give her a present for Jamie and she wasn't supposed to see it before she got home. Troy found his excuse awfully lame, but Sarah seemed to have bought it. To please her they were looking at the pictures of the huge mansion again and they agreed that they should call the realtor as soon as possible to sign the contract. An hour later Sarah had to leave her boyfriend again, because she had to get back to work, which left Troy were he was right now.

Curiously he opened the top drawer of his night-stand and took out the paper Gabriella had given him before she left. Troy unfurled the sheet and observed every word written on this paper intently.

_Jamie Alexandra Bolton-Montez_

_Born: December 8__th__ 2007_

_Parents: Gabriella Anna Montez & Troy Alexander Bolton_

Troy looked at the date of issue of Jamie's birth certificate and gulped. It was dated only ten days after Jamie's birth, so Gabriella had never denied who Jamie's father way. She just hadn't told anyone either. Troy was stunned and very proud to see his last name after her daughter's, even if it was hyphenated, but what struck him the most was the fact that Gabriella had hated him back when she was pregnant. She didn't believe in him and she didn't want to see him again. But then he remembered what she was saying to him when she gave him the copy: _"I don't want you to think that you're not Jamie's father, because you always were."_ He lied back onto his pillow and checked the certificate again. Slowly and almost unnoticeable small tears were running down Troy Bolton's tanned face.

Gabriella was crying again when the plane took off of LAX airport into the bright blue Los Angeles sky. She was ignoring her tears though and just angrily wiped them away with her palm. Gabriella wanted to go back to New York, she wanted her old life back now and she was determined to be fine the moment she hit the runway at JFK airport in New York in a few hours. Life would be normal again, she promised herself and fell into a peaceful sleep after a few more minutes.

---

--

-

_Two weeks later_

"Honey, wake up. We have to get you to kindergarten before mommy has to leave for work." Gabriella was leaning over the wooden bed of her daughter's in her own room and shook her shoulder slightly to wake the three year-old up. Jamie had trouble falling asleep at night lately, which made her awfully tired in the morning. The little girl opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her mother lop-sided.

"Already morning?" Jamie asked her mother yawning and lifted herself up out of the bed.

"Yes sweetie, it's already morning and we're very late," Gabi answered sweetly but demanding, because they really needed to hurry up to get Jamie to kindergarten and make Gabi arrive at work on time. Jamie only rolled with her eyes. She was still way too tired to get up.

About half an hour later they were walking down the streets of Manhattan, Gabriella in her jeans, black knee-high boots and an off-white jacket and Jamie in her beige winter coat. It was already March, but very cold for this time of the year anyways. Somehow Gabi started to miss the Los Angeles sun.

The kindergarten was only two blocks away, but the grocery store Gabriella was working at, was at the other end of the borough. "Mommy, there's Troy!" Jamie suddenly squeaked and pointed to the left. In shock Gabriella was turning her head around. Was he seriously coming to New York to visit her? The brunette saw nothing when she observed the street, but Jamie was still smiling.

"What are you talking about, sweetie? Troy's not here," Gabi brushed through her little daughter's hair.

Jamie shook her head. "I know," she said. "But he's on that magazine," she continued pointing towards the newest issue of PEOPLE Magazine, where Troy and Sarah were standing close together, head to head, smiling into the camera.

_Troy & Sarah – Wedding Plans_

_Celebrity couple Troy Bolton, 23 and Sarah Foster, 21 reportedly became engaged last week, when Troy, NBA's hottest basketball player, asked for Sarah's hand in marriage at a Los Angeles celebrity restaurant. Sarah instantly said 'yes' to her boyfriend of 14 months and witnesses say that the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other at the dinner afterwards. Troy, who's recently in rehabilitation after his terrible car crash almost five weeks ago, walked out of the restaurant on crutches, avoiding every question asked, but the ring on Mrs. Bolton to-be's hand spoke for itself. Let's wish the two of them all the best for the future!_

Gabriella was still holding the magazine in her hand after she read the article three times and looked at all the pictures. They all seemed to be from before Troy's accident, except for one, where he is walking out of a restaurant with crutches, Sarah short behind him, patting his back. Troy looked happy. He looked really happy and as much as Gabriella wished she could be happy for him, she just couldn't.

The last two weeks Gabriella had tried to avoid everything concerning Troy. She wasn't reading the newspaper anymore and she stopped returning Chad's and Sharpay's calls from L.A. She just needed some time on her own – or with Jamie. Chad and Sharpay were too much linked with her ex-boyfriend. It broke Gabi's heart when Jamie asked about Troy and all she said was that he was still in the hospital, although she had no idea if he was or not.

"Mommy, why is Troy on that magazine?" Jamie asked curiously. She had no idea about Troy's career yet, so seeing him at a newsstand was very confusing for the little girl.

Gabriella put the magazine back into the rack and kneeled down to her daughter. "Troy is a very good basketball player, sweetie, and he is playing for our country," the mother explained to the three year-old, hiding her confusing behind a lop-sided grin.

"And Sarah is playing basketball, too?" Jamie asked confused, since she saw the two of them on the magazine.

"Nope, Jamie. But Troy and Sarah are getting married and that's why they are on that magazine," Gabriella had a hard time talking about this. "But let's get you to the other kids now, okay?" she finished and dragged her daughter to come with her, although Jamie was still staring at the PEOPLE's cover in awe.

* * *

**Oh man, I know. I'm throwing a lot of rocks in the way of Troy and Gabriella, huh? **

**I'm sorry I can't give you a preview of the next chapter, but to my own disgrace I have to admit that I haven't finished it yet. I hope you can forgive me…stick with me, please. ;)**


	12. Taylor For The Rescue

**Author's Note: **I have not much to say, expect that I loved all the wonderful reviews I got!!! And because people are still wondering: YES, this story is Troyella. So don't worry too much about Sarah. ;) I'm absolutely not satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Taylor For The Rescue**

"Taylor, your celebrity friend is in PEOPLE Magazine again," Jill called out from the couch towards her sister cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Taylor only rolled her eyes. She was used to seeing Troy on the tabloids and PEOPLE Magazine loved him, so it was no wonder they wrote about him again. "What does it say? Is it a big article about him getting out of the hospital?" Taylor joked and dried her hands on a nearby towel.

Jill flew over the article pretty quickly. "Ehm no, it says that Troy and his girlfriend are getting married. Aren't they only dating for a year or so?" Jill asked perplex and scanned the article again with her eyes.

"What?" Taylor exclaimed astonished and quickly walked over to the sofa. „Give me that magazine," she demanded, ripping the paper out of her sister's hands. The brunette read the article and shook her head several times. "I can't believe it," she mumbled and angrily closed the magazine just to see Troy's face on the cover again. She turned it around and dumped it on the table.

Jill didn't quite get the reaction of her sister. Shouldn't she be happy for her friend? "Why are you mad, Tay?" She asked curiously, her red curls falling down her shoulders as she readjusted herself on the sofa. Jill barely knew Troy. When she left Albuquerque to go to college in Boston, Taylor and her friends were still in middle school and as the older sister, she wasn't that much interested in the kiddy friends of her little half-sister.

"He's just making a big mistake, that's all," Taylor explained and looked into the oblivious face of her sister's. "Well, I know Gabriella and I are not the closest friends right now, but you should have seen how she was looking at Troy and how he looked back at her. As much as I love Sarah, but he's marrying the wrong woman here," she explained to Jill sighing.

Taylor had spend the last two and a half weeks in Boston with Jill and although she was still mad at Chad, she called him about a week ago to tell him that she is with her sister. He begged her to come back and he apologized about twenty times, but Taylor just said that she needed time to think and that she would tell him when she had made a decision. Now she knew she really needed to talk to Chad, mostly because she wanted to know if the rumours of the engagement were true.

"What are you up to?" Jill asked her sister who seemed to be in deep thought.

Taylor grabbed the phone from the living-room table and started dialling a number. "Finding out if PEOPLE Magazine is telling the truth," Taylor answered Jill, before someone on the other end of the line answered. "Shar, it's Taylor." She didn't call Chad after all. She wasn't ready for a confrontation yet.

"Hey Tay, still in Boston?" Sharpay answered casually. She'd found out from Chad that Taylor was visiting her sister.

"Uhm yes, but that's not why I'm calling." She hesitated. "Is Troy getting married?" She carefully asked her closest girlfriend, rather not wanting to hear the answer.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow. "I found out in the tabloids about an hour ago," she answered a little pissed. "He didn't tell me anything."

'Troy was getting married and didn't tell his closest friends about it?' Taylor couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Did Chad know?" The brunette replied, trying to stay calm.

Sharpay shook her head, although she knew Taylor couldn't see her. "Nope, I just called him and he had no clue. We're both on our way to Troy's old apartment now," Sharpay explained and sighed. "I think Mr. Bolton has a lot of explanation to do."

Taylor nodded. "Yep, I think so too. Keep me updated, will you?" She asked her friend, although she already knew the answer.

"Sure thing, Tay. Come back soon, will you? We all miss you!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I miss you, too," Taylor answered before she hung up the phone.

---

--

-

„But I want to get married where I grew up, Sarah. In Albuquerque, New Mexico. My family still lives there and it's the perfect place for an outdoor wedding," Troy was throwing his arguments about the wedding location in his girlfriend's direction. The blonde young woman was sitting in Troy's lap, playing with his slightly too long hair, looking not at all amused. Troy could see in her face that this was nothing like the wedding Sarah had in mind. She wanted a big pompous wedding in L.A. or New York and by kissing along Troy's jaw line she tried to get what she wanted.

"But baby," she mumbled within the kisses, "I only marry once in my life and I want it to be something special," she pouted and affectedly kissed her boyfriend on his dry red lips. Her hands wandered down his neck and slid over his shoulder bladders down to the brim of his plain white shirt and pulled it up to reveal Troy's well toned muscular back. He wasn't even able to answer her, because her kisses were distracting him too much. Troy pulled Sarah up a little and placed her slim body on the couch, just to bend over her and capture her lips with his.

They made out for a good fifteen minutes and if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing, they would certainly still be lying on the sofa, slowly undressing each other. As if busted, Troy briskly got up from the couch, running to the door to open it. He had no idea who was visiting them at ten am in the morning, at least he wasn't expecting anyone.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, I know you're still not over me, but I am _not_ gay, so don't try to seduce me with your naked upper body, dude," Chad spoke to his team mate, who was only wearing a pair of dark-blue faded jeans.

"Oh, you're so funny, Chad," Troy rolled with his eyes. He turned around and saw Sarah throwing his shirt at him, which he fastly pulled over, before he turned back around to his friends. "Come on in, guys," he invitingly motioned with his arm and let Chad and Sharpay enter the room. Troy realized Sharpay hadn't said a word yet and he tried to look her in the eye to find out why.

"Are we friends, Troy?" Sharpay suddenly asked, sitting down next to Sarah, who was just buttoning up her blouse again.

Troy looked irritated. "Of course we are."

Sharpay got furious now. "Then why didn't you tell us that you're getting married, Bolton?" She said angrily, throwing an issue of PEOPLE Magazine on the living room table.

Sarah looked between the three friends, who were all staring at each other without saying a word. She could see the anger on Sharpay's face, the slight obliviousness on Chad's and nothing on Troy's, his face just looked emotionless since the moment Sharpay confronted him with the wedding. "I better go," Sarah said into the silence and grabbed her small black purse from the coat rack. She placed a kiss on Troy's pale cheek and hurriedly left the room. This was a thing between Troy and his friends.

"Dude, what happened?" Chad now dared to ask. "I thought Sarah and you were nowhere near a marriage. I mean how long do you guys know each other?" The dark-skinned male looked at his best friend with disappointment. "And that's not all, Troy. Shouldn't we – your closest friends – know about this before the whole country does?"

Troy stiffly took a look at his watch, not because he was interested in the time, but because he didn't know what to say. "It was a spontaneous decision and the paparazzi just randomly showed up at the restaurant afterwards…well, you know Sarah. She had to tell them immediately-."

Sharpay choked a laugh. "Spontaneous decision? Yeah, because that's how you are, Troy. It took you nine month to have the guts to tell Gabriella that you love her and let's not even start talking about your first time and now a wedding proposal is a _spontaneous_ thing for you? Don't be ridiculous," Sharpay yelled at Troy infuriated.

Troy tried to stay calm, although he felt slightly cornered by Sharpay and Chad. "I love her, guys," he almost whispered, as if he already knew this wasn't that good of an explanation.

Chad sighed and placed one hand on Troy's shoulder. "The question is: do you love her as much as you love Gabriella?" He questioned and exchanged a knowing look with Sharpay. Chad could feel his friend's body jerking by the mention of Gabriella's name.

"I don't _love_ Gabriella," Troy answered unemotional, staring at the floor.

"Yeah right, and my brother is not gay," Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Of course you love her. You should have seen your face when you guys came into the sick-room two weeks ago. By the way, what happened that day?" Sharpay slightly changed the subject, but she never had the chance before to ask that question.

Troy mumbled. "I kissed her."

"Damn, now I owe Shar a shopping trip as her bag holder," Chad said dramatically and Sharpay poked out her tongue.

"And she kissed me back. In the elevator. And if it wasn't for that stupid security guy, a lot more would have probably happened," Troy continued his story, looking at his friends.

Sharpay and Chad were both speechless and they had so many questions to ask. "Troy, don't get me wrong," Sharpay started hesitantly, "but first, why did you kiss Gabi, second, why did you let her go and most importantly third, why did you propose to Sarah?"

Troy sat down next to Sharpay on the couch, his head in his hands, elbows on his thighs. "I wanted to see if it still feels the same…and it does, it even feels better," Troy explained. "Gabriella has this totally different life in New York and she has Jamie, I didn't want them both to give up their lives. Besides, I have this amazing girlfriend, who I love very much. Ella is my past and I was hoping Sarah could be my future. I was hoping it would be easier to let Gabriella go, if I take things seriously with Sarah. Besides, this nurse Britney at the hospital told me Gabriella was dating that other male nurse, which showed me that I obviously doesn't mean as much to her as she does to me."

It took Troy a long while to get everything out and both his friends could see that it wasn't easy for him.

Sharpay put an arm around her friend's broad shoulders. "Why didn't you talk to us about all this? We're your friends, Troy. Even Taylor called from Boston, because she was worried about you," the blonde explained. Chad looked at her with a questioning face. "She still don't want to come back, I'm sorry Chad," she continued and apologized to her friend.

Chad now sat down on the other side of the Troy's. "Gabi missed you the last four years, you know? She never admitted it, but she did," Chad explained.

Troy turned his teary face to look at Chad. "How do you-?

Chad knew this was the right time to confess. "I was in contact with Gabriella all those years. I knew about the pregnancy, her living in New York and I'm also your daughter's godfather," he explained in a calm voice.

Sharpay looked between the two boys, expecting a terrible burst-out from Troy's side, but the room stayed silent. "You know what, Chad? It's alright. I was acting like a jerk that day in High School. I didn't blame Gabriella for anything, so I'm not doing it with you either. I know you didn't do it to bother me, but because you cared about Gabriella and Jamie. It might not have been your brightest moment though, dude," Troy smirked, "but I think I understand why you did it."

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was 100 sure this life-long friendship of Troy and Chad would be over now, she never expected her friend to react the way he did, and neither did Chad, as she could see by his stunned facial expression. "Ehm…thank you, buddy," Chad timidly answered to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"So, what are your plans now?" The blonde girl sitting next to the smiling boys asked curiously.

Troy shrugged with his shoulders. "Sarah and I are planning to hold the wedding this summer, probably in July, and we still need to argue about the location. She wants L.A., I want Albuquerque-," and so he kept talking about his future plans with Sarah, while Chad and Sharpay were both just thinking that if Gabi and Troy got married, they wouldn't have to fight about any locations…

---

--

-

"I'm coming!" Gabriella hurried out of the bathroom, wearing her pink tracksuit pants and a light pink top, her hair still wet from the shower. She opened the door expecting nobody but maybe her daughter and Madison, but those two had a house key. "Taylor?" The brunette asked astonished. This was probably the last person she expected.

"Hi Gabs," the dark-skinned beauty greeted her former best friend and sent her a genuine smile. "May I come in?" She asked sheepishly, holding a small bag in her one hand that probably carried a few pieces of clothes and things you need for a short vacation.

Gabriella was still irritated by Taylor's sudden visit, but she of course let her friend in and made an inviting hand gesture towards the living room. "Sure, come on in," she said.

Taylor dumped her bag on the floor, stripped off her jacket to reveal a tight green sweatshirt and sighed. "Guess why I'm here," she asked Gabriella with a serious voice and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Gabriella stiffened. "Uhh. I don't know," the young mother was baffled, "because you wanted to yell at me in private for not telling you about Jamie?" She dryly asked.

Taylor shook her head slightly amused. "Nope, but the topic is close." The brainiac pulled a crumpled magazine out of her purse and held the cover towards Gabriella. "I assume you read that already?" Gabriella was staring at the same PEOPLE Magazine cover Jamie was showing her yesterday at the newsstand.

"My daughter pointed it out to me, yes," Gabi answered, not knowing what Taylor wanted from her.

"And you're totally indifferent about it?" Taylor pressed her friend on telling her more.

Gabriella shrugged with her shoulders. "Troy loves Sarah. So I'm happy for them," she forced saying and smiled lop-sided.

Taylor's face fell. "What happened between the two of you in L.A.? I mean I wasn't even there the last days, but I know something must have happened; otherwise Troy would have never let you go. He loves you, Gabi!" Taylor looked into Gabriella's beautiful brown eyes.

"Nothing really happened. He kissed me and then he told me he couldn't give me a reason to stay, so I left," Gabriella said faster than she normally did. This was the first time she was talking about this and she felt all the hidden sadness coming out again, expressing itself in a lot of tears that were running down her light-red cheeks. Taylor didn't know how to reply to Gabriella's answer, so she only took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the slim body of her best friend.

Gabriella loved the feeling to be in Taylor's arms again, because apart from Troy, she was the person she missed the most. Of course she had Madison and she talked to Jamie a lot, too, but nobody understood her as good as her old High School friend. "I told you to never fall in love with Troy Bolton," Taylor tried to make a small joke about the past, when everybody tried to stop the relationship between Troy and Gabriella.

Gabi hit her friend on the arm after she released her from the hug. "You're dating Chad Danforth, I wonder who's the screwed one here," she giggled and Gabriella realized that it was the first time in a long while that she actually laughed. Taylor laughed now, too and they both hugged a second time, only because they wanted to. "I missed you, Tay," Gabi expressed and Taylor only nodded.

"I missed you too, Gabs," she answered after a few seconds of silence and pressed her friend against her body, before they parted. Taylor looked into the swollen eyes of Gabi's and although she looked happy, because she saw Taylor again, she still missed seeing the Troy-sparkle, as Taylor called it, because Gabriella had it in her eyes since she met Troy all those years ago. "You love him, don't you? Taylor asked gently and grabbed Gabriella's left hand.

The brunette only sighed. "What does it matter?" Gabi murmured, looking up at her friend.

"Oh it matters a lot, Gabi, because I'm willing to fly back to L.A. if you join me. I know Troy Bolton since he was throwing water balloons at me in kindergarten and he loves you, Gabriella. He's just stubborn as always and the nice guy he is, he doesn't want to hurt Sarah, who's an awesome girl, probably just not the right one for him," Taylor explained. "Besides, he might be a little overwhelmed by suddenly being a father of a three-year old. And don't forget he had that accident…you helped him out of a coma, Gabs. Everybody tried for two weeks and you come along and wake him up within two days. That is not a coincidence, sweetie. So pack your stuff and come with me to L.A. to get your man back. What do you say?"

* * *

**How much do I love cliffhangers? Will Gabriella go to L.A. with Taylor? Will Troy cancel the wedding? Will Taylor finally forgive Chad? How exactly did Troy's accident happen? And the most important question: when will I update? **

**I can't answer any of these questions for you…yet. So stay with me guys:P**


	13. Leaving On A Jetplane

**Author's Note:** Wow, I never thought I'd finish that chapter before I leave for the weekend…as always, thank you for your encouraging reviews. You guys always make me laugh. I know this chapter might turn out differently than you expect, but I needed to move a little faster. We all want Troyella, right? So please read and meet me at the end of the chapter.

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Leaving On A Jetplane**

"Here." The girl handed her friend an envelope that was holding a thin piece of paper and an attached drawing.

"What is this about?" The boy replied, turning the envelope around in his hands seeking for the addressor.

The girl shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and sighed. "Just open it, Troy," she answered and stared at her friend with a sad expression on her face. Troy slowly unfolded the thin piece of paper and immediately recognized the neat handwriting.

_Dear Troy,_

_congratulations on the engagement. Send Sarah my good wishes too._

_Gabriella_

_Ps: Jamie was drawing this the other day and asked me to give it to you…_

Troy was staring at the short message Gabriella had written for him and was turning the paper around in desperate search of some more words. "So she already heart about the wedding," the brunette athlete now addressed Taylor again and looked up at her from the couch he was lying on. Troy's left leg was still pretty badly damaged and he spent a lot of time just lying around, because the leg needed rest.

"Honey, everybody's already heart about the wedding and Gabriella doesn't live in some kind of an alternate universe," Taylor rolled her eyes. She observed the face of her friend carefully and knew that he was confused and disappointed. Mainly about himself. His eyes didn't find Taylor's again, instead he was staring at the ceiling as if he would find any answers there. "Open the drawing," Taylor gestured her friend, because although she didn't know what Jamie had drawn, she knew it would probably put a smile on Troy's face. Now more than ever, Taylor wished Gabriella would have accompanied her back to L.A.

---

"_Tay, I cannot go back to L.A. I could never face Troy again and let's not even start talking about Sarah. She really doesn't deserve to be part of this mess," Gabriella sadly explained to her friend and a few seconds of contemplation. _

"_Gabi, please," Taylor begged her friend, who's face was paler than the white walls in the apartment right now. _

_Gabriella slowly shook her head. Troy probably put a lot of thought into the engagement and she knew he could be happy with Sarah. She never wanted to be the second woman and she definitely didn't want to be responsible for breaking a couple up. Even if one part of the pair is the love of her life aka father of her daughter. She could never forgive herself for this. She knew it was already a mistake to kiss Troy back in the elevator, but she couldn't resist feeling his soft warm lips on hers again, which made her whole body shiver and give her a feeling she didn't experience in so many years. Gabriella walked over to the living room table, grabbed a piece of paper and slowly wrote a few lines on it, before she wrapped it up into an envelope. She turned around, quickly walked into her daughter's bedroom and came back with a colourful drawing in her hands, which she folded and also put into the envelope. _

_Taylor was watching her best friend curiously, but without saying a word. _

"_Here," Gabriella now said after finally closing the envelope. "I'd like you to give that to Troy," she continued emotionless, looking down at the carpeted floor. _

"_What is it?" Taylor asked confused, checking the face of her friend's intently. _

_Gabi scratched her neck. "It's something I needed to tell Troy," she answered. _

_Taylor knew this was not a love letter. She also knew Gabi had made her decision as to not fly back to L.A. with Taylor, so she just nodded and stuffed the envelope into her purse._

_--- _

Taylor was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the small tears that were running down Troy's face. He was staring at the picture in his hands, feeling the wax crayon on the paper with the tips of his fingers. Jamie was only three years old but not only was she already a very good drawer, she also knew something her parents both didn't want to admit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taylor suddenly asked worried and walked over to Troy, who was still staring at the drawing in his hands. Instead of answering the question, the sad boy handed her the sheet of paper and breathed out deeply, wiping away the small water drops on his face.

The brunette took a look at the picture, which made her smile a little, but she also knew why Troy was so perturbed since he'd seen it. The paper held a cute drawing of three people, the one in the middle obviously being Jamie, since she tried to paint herself with a blue ice cream cone in her hands. The woman on her left side looked very much like her mother, since she painted her with long dark curls and the man the right side was holding Jamie's free hand. He had a remarkable scar next to his eyebrow and his left leg was bandaged, this was exactly the way Jamie had seen her father the last time almost three weeks ago.

Taylor didn't know what to reply to Troy, who was still lying on the couch in his huge apartment, his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Your daughter is a really talented painter, Troy," she expressed a few seconds later, a big lump in her throat.

Troy didn't move an inch from his lying position, but a small smile crept up on his face and he slightly nodded. He suddenly lifted himself up and paid attention to his hurting leg. "I don't know where she got that from, though. Neither Ella nor I have any painting talent," he chuckled and didn't look as confused and pale anymore.

Taylor sat down next to Troy on the couch and placed one hand on his knee. "Maybe it's the subject of the drawing," she whispered and looked at her friend, whose gaze was still focused on the wall on the other side of the room. "Maybe your daughter knows a little more than you and Gabi want to admit," Taylor suggested, patting his knee.

Troy sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why oh why has my life to be so complicated?" He said, now sounding a little angry.

"Life doesn't have to be so complicated, you just have to make a decision and everything will be alright, Troy. So tell me, is it Sarah you want to be with or is it Gabriella, who comes with your super adorable and cute daughter," Taylor grinned and put an arm around Troy's shoulder.

He had to beam back at his friend, because this was finally the Taylor again he'd missed so much over the last weeks. "At least I know which side you're on," he chuckled and sighed moments later.

"Well, Gabi has been my friend for almost five years now and although we didn't talk for the most time of it, I was always on Team Troyella. Don't get me wrong, I love Sarah, but I just think your relationship with Gabriella deserves a second chance.

"Team Troyella?" He asked incredulously with a smirk on his face.

---

--

-

Gabriella, Jamie and Madison were sitting on the dining table, each eating a plate full of spaghetti, Jamie's face looking like as if she'd fallen into the plate just seconds ago. "Jamie Alexandra, eat your noodles like mommy showed you and don't use your fingers," Gabriella said strictly, although she couldn't hide a little smirk she sent over to Madison.

Jamie pouted. "But it's much more fun with hands," she replied and reluctantly took the fork and spoon in her hands again.

They silently kept eating now. Since they'd gotten back from L.A. the conversations between Madison and Gabriella were held to a minimum. Madison knew Gabriella was very sensitive and breakable right now and she was afraid of saying something wrong. She knew it wasn't right to let her friend deal with it on her own, but she didn't know if she could help.

"So, did you already hear the news about Troy?" Madison suddenly and totally out of the blue asked her college friend. Gabriella's fork and spoon hit the plate and made a shrill chinking sound. Her jaw dropped and she was staring at Madison as if she'd seen a ghost.

"You mean that Troy is getting married?" Jamie asked casually, playing with spaghetti in her tiny hands. "Mommy didn't like the news," the little girl spilled to her nanny and looked over at her mother worriedly. Jamie got up from her chair and walked around the table to Madison. The curly-haired girl lowered her head, because she knew Jamie secretly wanted to tell her something. Jamie cupped Madison left eye in her hands and whispered something in her ear, which made the nanny smile widely.

"Oh, I know she loves him, she just doesn't want to admit it, sweetie," Madison replied beaming at the small girl standing next to her. "Your mommy's always been a little stubborn."

Gabriella unbelievingly looked from her daughter to her nanny, still not saying a word.

Jamie grinned. "But why is uncle Troy marrying Sarah if he loves mommy?" Jamie was only three, but she wasn't dumb.

The nanny chuckled and brushed through Jamie's light brown hair. "Because uncle Troy is at least as stubborn as your mommy, Jamie," she answered, winking at Gabriella.

Even Gabi had to smile now, while stirring her spaghetti. "Could you guys please stop discussing my relationships?" She now piped up. "I'm not in love with Troy Bolton. And that's that!"

Both Madison and Jamie grinned at Gabriella now. "See Jamie, your mommy wouldn't fret over Troy so much, if she wasn't in love with him," Madison whispered into her friend's daughter's ear, making sure Gabriella heard every word she said.

"I hate you, Maddy," Gabi replied pouting, folding her arms in front of her chest.

---

--

-

"Sir, can I get you something to drink?" The friendly flight attendant asked the nervous man sitting in first class in one of those super fancy chairs. Troy actually preferred travelling in second class, because the people around him were less snobby there and he felt more like a normal human being between them. He was only sitting in first class now, because this was the only seat available on such a short notice.

"No thank you, Miss," he smiled at the attractive light brown haired woman that was beaming at him. He looked down at the picture in his hands, showing Jamie in the bathtub with her bath duck. He couldn't wait to see his little girl again.

"Oh wow, she's adorable. Is she yours?" The young woman suddenly asked, still standing next to Troy.

Troy looked up again and proudly smiled at her. "Yeah, her name's Jamie," he explained, moving his thumb over the printed piece of paper, falling back into thoughts about earlier that day.

---

_Troy was walking around in his two story apartment like a scared up chicken. Taylor had left the building about an hour ago and since then Troy was contemplating what to do next. He knew it wasn't fair towards Sarah to pretend that nothing happened while Gabriella was in L.A. and he knew he had to tell her about Jamie too. Sarah had always been honest with him and he didn't know how she would react to the things he was about to say to her. If only Sarah would come back from work…_

"_Sweetie, you shouldn't walk around that much with your aching leg," Troy was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, when Sarah silently opened the front door, looking totally gorgeous with her blonde hair falling down her shoulders that were covered in a green and brown Burberry winter coat. "I want you to walk down the aisle in three months, not getting wheeled there by your best man," Troy's girlfriend joked and cupped his face with her hands to place a lingering kiss on his small, dry lips. "Hey," she said lovingly after releasing her lips from his. _

_But Troy's face stayed numb. He couldn't do that to her, but he knew he had no other choice. "Sarah, can we talk?" He asked sweetly, but severe. Troy couldn't even look at his girlfriend, because he knew he would hurt her now and that was the last thing he wanted to do. _

_Sarah looked insecure and answered with a trembling voice: "What is it?" While intertwining her fingers with his. They said down next to each other on the couch and Troy grabbed behind one of the big pillows, where he hid something he wanted to show to Sarah. _

"_I want you to take a look at this and please don't freak or anything, please let me explain, okay?" Troy was more then nervous right now and while Sarah unfolded the piece of paper, he was holding one of her hands tightly. _

_Sarah studied the sheet of paper in her hands carefully, while Troy was observing every change in her facial expression. Troy had given Sarah Jamie's birth certificate, which was basically self-explanatory and would save him from trying to find the right words. To Troy's wonderment Sarah's face was forming a small smile, while reading the few lines again that were printed on the paper. Slowly and almost emotionless she started speaking: "She is adorable, Troy." Sarah squeezed her boyfriend's hand encouragingly. "And she can be proud to have a daddy like you!" The blonde girl added, looking up at Troy. _

_Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He banked on a lot, but definitely not on Sarah congratulating him for his sweet daughter. "B-b-ut-." _

_She squeezed his hand again. "No buts, Troy. I'm glad you told me about this," she beamed, lying her head on his shoulder. "You're a daddy, I still can't believe it," Sarah whispered still stunned, while Troy brushed a stray of blonde hair out of her face._

_--- _

"Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your backrests are upright, we'll be landing in New York City in a few minutes," the co-pilot said through the loudspeaker in the plane. Troy was slowly opening his eyes again, feeling his heart beat dreadfully and his fingers tremble. He was anticipating seeing his daughter again, but the closer they got to the airport, the most excited was he about seeing Gabriella again, even though it wasn't even his intention in the first place to see her again so soon.

---

"_You know you should tell her how you feel, right?"_

_Troy's eyes widened. Sarah and he were still sitting on the couch, his arm lousily slung around her shoulder, her head resting on his muscular chest. "What?" Troy asked bewildered. This was the last thing he expected coming out of Sarah's mouth. _

"_Gabriella. Don't you think the girl deserves to know that you're in love with her, Troy?" The painful words left Sarah's mouth slowly, but she still kept her eyes focused on Troy, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "I wish you'd look at me like you look at her, I wish I was the one you share that memorable past with, I wish I was the one putting that sparkle in your eyes every time you look at me and I wish I could say my child's father was you, Troy, but as hard as I try, I think I can't fight that love, because I have the disquieting feeling the winner already stands firm." Sarah's cheeks got more wet every second, but she tried to stay bold and sniffed once, before she continued. "I love you and I want you to be happy, Troy."_

_Sarah's hands were glued to Troy's chest now, small water drops already dripping on his black polo shirt. The brunette man took both her hands in his and lifted her chin with one finger. "You're the most amazing person in the world, Sarah Bennett." Troy bend down to her and pressed a soft and loving kiss on her wet cheek. "Thank you," he whispered and hugged his ex-girlfriend tightly. _

_Sarah sobbed into Troy's shirt, but he could feel that she was smiling. "Welcome, heartbreaker. But promise me, if you ever clone yourself, I'll have exclusive right on the first copy, alright?" She smiled lop-sided and hugged Troy even tighter. _

_He didn't want to let go of her yet either. "I think that can be arranged," Troy smiled into her shoulder._

_--- _

"Please stay in your seats until the plane has reached its parking position. Thank you for flying with…"

But Troy didn't even listen to the announcement anymore, all he wanted to do was get off that plane and find his family.

* * *

**Team Sarah FTW, right?**** I know this probably was too fast, but Troy getting off that plane doesn't mean the Bolton's will live happily ever after. I'm not really sure what to think about the chapter, but maybe you have an opinion. :D No sneak-peak again, because we don't want to give anything away, right? ;) Happy belated Halloween my fellow readers:D**


	14. The Kindergarten Daddy

**Author's Note:** What is the advantage of being sick at home? Right, you have enough time to write. :D We hit 500 reviews with the last chapter, I seriously never expected to get that many for this story, so thank you sooooooooo much guys.

Dedicated to Sarah to make her write her linguistics homework faster! ;) mwah

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Kindergarten Daddy**

"She did what?" Sharpay almost screamed at Chad who was on the other end of the telephone line. Sharpay was home with her boyfriend Josh and they were both trying to get dinner ready together. Josh was cutting the vegetables for the lasagne, when the telephone suddenly started to ring and Chad was on the other line.

"She broke up with him and told him to go to Gabi and tell her that he loves her," Chad repeated monotonously. He'd told her the same thing three times now already. The dark-skinned boy had just heard the news from Taylor, who talked to Alex, Sarah's brother, who becalmed his sister earlier today after she told him the whole story about Troy leaving for New York very early in the morning. She stayed strong in front of Troy, but the second he walked around the corner and she couldn't see him anymore, she burst out into tears. Sarah had really thought Troy was the one, and he still was for her, she just wished he would feel the same way she did. She could have just been egoistic and let him marry her, but she knew he would have never been entirely happy knowing that a big part of his heart would always belong to Gabriella. And them having a daughter together, made the situation even more complicated.

Sharpay leaned against the refrigerator, while Josh stared holes into her head, trying to find out what was going on. "I can't believe she did that," the blonde exhaled, shaking her head. "What did he do? I mean we're talking about Troy Bolton here, the most unspontaneous person I know."

Chad chuckled. "If you believe it or not, but he took a plane to New York a few hours ago. It should actually be landed by now," he explained casually. All Chad could hear now was a shrill squeal coming out of the earpiece.

Sharpay was jumping up and down in the big kitchen, hugging Josh and making him jump, too. "That is so awesome, Chad. I bet Troy and Gabriella are already making out somewhere, totally screwing with the PDA. I wish I was in New York to see everything," she told him excited and squealed one last time. "I got to go now. Say 'hi' to Taylor for me," she closed, knowing that Taylor couldn't be far, since she'd heard her couching earlier.

Chad held his warm red ear with his hand. "I will," he replied into the phone. "Oh and Shar, give Troy and Gabi a little time on their own. Only call them tomorrow, okay?" Chad could almost hear his friend pouting on the other side of the phone. He chuckled and put the phone down.

"What did she say?" Taylor smiled from the sofa next to Chad.

"Didn't you hear her scream? I'm sure I lost at least ten percent of my hearing because of her," Chad answered rubbing his right ear.

Taylor laughed. "So I guess she's excited, too," the brunette stated, crossing her legs on the sofa, making herself feel comfortable again. A long silence built up and whereas Chad tried to make Taylor look at him, Taylor was successfully trying not to.

"Tay, what happened to us?" Chad bravely asked after some more minutes of quietness. He wasn't sure if Taylor had only come back because of the wedding announcement or if she seriously had made a decision if she could forgive him.

She sighed and pressed her palms together, rubbing her hands nervously. "Chad, I know Troy forgave you for not telling him about Jamie and everything else, but while staying at Jill's I realized that I can't just go on with life as if nothing happened. You lied to me. For almost four years and although I can forgive you for this, I cannot forget," Taylor explained serious, but with a sad voice.

Chad felt a big lump in his throat. Was she really breaking up with him now?

"So I want us to break up, Chad."

She was. And Chad knew she meant what she was saying.

"I'll move to Sharpay and Josh until I find my own place to live and you can stay in the apartment," Taylor finished talking and it was obvious that this was hard for her. Chad had been Taylor's first and only boyfriend and after five years this should all be over? Taylor looked into Chad's shocked face and brushed her one hand lightly over his left cheek, before she got up to walk towards the entrance door. "I'll have my stuff picked up tomorrow," she said, before she closed the door behind herself.

"But I love you," Chad now whispered, although he knew Taylor couldn't hear him anymore.

---

--

-

Troy's hands were trembling. He hasn't been that excited in a very long time, and still he didn't know what to expect, now that he was standing at JFK airport, waiting for his suitcase near the man conveyers. He had just turned his cell phone on again, receiving two messages. One from his manager, saying that they would finally need to talk about when exactly Troy could be back playing basketball. Tony, his manager, didn't know that Troy's left leg was still nowhere near healed and that he still needed to use crutches when walking longer distances. The other message was from Sharpay, saying simply 'good luck'. Troy smiled, shaking his head. News travelled fast in his friends' circle, which didn't surprise him.

After a few more minutes of waiting and signing some autographs for a few excited teenagers, Troy finally spotted his big black suitcase, accompanied by the white-blue crutches he reluctantly took with him. Picking the luggage up, he slowly walked out into the arrival hall, sitting down on one of the many plastic chairs arranged in the lobby. Troy lifted up his left leg onto the two chairs next to him and sighed. Since he'd gotten out of the plane, his leg was hurting terribly and he could feel a displeasing thumping in his thigh, that wouldn't go away. Squeezing his eyes together because of the pain, Troy turned towards his cell phone again, looking for Gabriella's number in his address book.

"Hello?" He heard her sweet voice answering the phone, sounding a little harried. Gabriella couldn't know it was Troy. He'd never given her his number and he'd only gotten hers from Taylor a few days ago.

"Ella, it's me!" Troy shyly replied.

He didn't have to say his name. Troy was the only person calling Gabriella by that special nickname, besides she would have recognized that voice out of a thousand. "I'll be back in a second," Gabriella told a person next to the phone, while covering the earpiece. "What do you want, Troy?" She asked annoyed, although she had felt her heart jumping up when hearing his soft voice again after all those weeks.

Troy knew she wouldn't be the most cheerful person when he called her, but he tried to stay calm. "I'm in New York, Ella," he answered and he could hear how she was gasping, even though she tried to hide it.

Troy was in New York. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded more considerate now.

The boy on the other end of the line smiled. "I'm here to see _you_, and Jamie of course," he added, massaging his hurting leg hile talking.

"Troy, I'm at work and Jamie's in kindergarten, we cannot meet now," Gabriella answered, trying to find a good excuse not to see Troy. Of course she wanted to see him, wanted to look into his beautiful eyes and touch him, but she knew all it would do was hurting her more and she didn't want that.

Troy scratched his head. "What about you pick me up at the airport and we both drive to Jamie's kindergarten to get the little girl?" He suggested, not giving up so easily. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave the airport without a car and even though he could take a cab, he didn't know where to go with it. "Please say yes, Gabriella," he pleaded, using her full name now.

She faintly smiled in the common room of the huge grocery store she was working at. "Troy, I told you I have to work…-"

"Troy? As in Troy Bolton? This is Melissa, one of Gabriella's co-workers. Of course she'll pick you up at the airport. JFK you say? Alright. It was nice talking to you, handsome," a chipper voice suddenly talked into the phone which made Troy jerk. She hung up without giving the phone back to Gabriella, so now all he could do was waiting for Gabriella to show up…or not.

"Why did you do that, Mel? Didn't you notice I don't want to pick him up or talk to him or anything like that?" Gabriella explained a little annoyed.

Melissa rolled her beautiful green eyes. "Gabi, Troy Bolton just called you and wants you to pick him up from the airport. Seriously, 'no' isn't even an option here." She intensely looked at her friend, who breathed out heavily and stripped off her work coat.

About half an hour later Gabriella came running into the arrival hall, wearing a pair of skinny dark-blue jeans, black boots and a black blazer that covered her blouse. Her long hair was falling down her shoulders and you could see that it was windy outside, because it wasn't sitting the way it was supposed to. Gabi looked around the hall and spotted Troy half sitting, half lying on some of the chairs, looking slightly uncomfortable. He had his eyes closed and when Gabriella stepped closer, she noticed that he was fast asleep, snoring a little, like he always did. She couldn't do but grin, when she was carefully shaking his shoulder. "Tro-hoy, it's me," she softly spoke, making him wake up within a second.

Troy slowly opened his eyes and groaned a little. "What a nice way to get woken up, although I have to admit that the singing was even better a few weeks ago," he winked at the beautiful brunette and lifted himself up out of the chair.

"You know that was me?" Gabriella asked stunned, helping Troy to get up on his feet.

He bent down a little and whispered in her ear: "Of course I know," he answered smiling and suddenly hugged Gabi tightly. "It's so good to see you again, Ella," he added confident and wanted to kiss her cheek, when she turned away and grabbed his suitcase.

"Let's go," she replied without looking at Troy. Having him here right next to her, whirled up all the feelings she had a few weeks ago and Gabriella didn't know how to deal with it. She could see the disappointed look on his face, but she could not go back to what happened in the elevator, especially not since she had no idea why Troy was really here.

They walked towards Gabriella's small car and while she lifted his suitcase into the trunk, she felt Troy's gaze on her, which made her feel awfully uncomfortable. Gabriella helped Troy into the car, since she saw he couldn't really get in on his own still using the crutches. Worry approached in her face. "What's up with your leg, Troy? Shouldn't it be better by now?" Gabriella asked bluntly, getting into the car herself starting the engine.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just hurts from time to time," Troy played the injury down, since it was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now.

Gabriella always knew Troy was a bad liar and now again she knew he wasn't telling her the truth. "So, where do you want to go now? Are you hungry?" Gabi decided to not react to his lie just now. She once more noticed that he was staring at her and she was only glad she had to focus on the traffic in front of her. He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"You look beautiful today," Troy finally said which wasn't really the answer to Gabriella's question. An awkward silence built up again and neither Troy nor Gabriella knew what to say now. "I'd really love to see my little girl again," Troy said after a while, realizing he wouldn't get a reaction from Gabriella.

Gabi nodded. She knew Jamie would be thrilled to see Troy again. She never told him, but Jamie was asking about Troy on a daily basis and it broke Gabi's heart to always give her the same answer.

---

--

-

Little Jamie Alexandra was playing outside in the garden of the kindergarten, when Gabriella and Troy made their way outside, watching her from afar. Jamie was holding a little basketball in her hands and tried to throw it into the tiny basket hanging about three feet above the pavement.

"She's spending about an hour outside here alone every day playing basketball. I know it's pretty unusual for a girl, but she seems to enjoy it and she's pretty good for her age," Jamie's kindergarten teacher Molly, who was standing behind Troy and Gabriella, explained, while the parents watched her little girl play.

"I think I can't deny my paternity anymore, huh?" Troy grinned, slightly brushing Gabriella's hand with his fingers.

She looked up at Troy and smiled a little herself. "I told her a few days ago that you are a successful basketball player. I think she wants to be like you, Troy. Jamie adores you," Gabriella answered, looking at her daughter again, who just successfully threw a basket. Gabriella turned her head back to Troy and her eyes connected with his, blue met brown and they were in their own little world for a few seconds.

"Troooooy," a small voice suddenly screamed and both Troy and Gabriella could see Jamie running over from the playground towards her parents. She jumped Troy and he lifted her up from the ground, twirling her around in the air.

"I missed you, princess," Troy cheerfully expressed, pecking Jamie's cheek with his lips. The toddler was only staring at her friend, not being able to believe that he was really here. She hugged him once more for a long time and Gabriella and Troy shared a small gaze, before she looked away again.

"Missed you, too," Jamie said, turning around to face her mother. "Why didn't you tell me Troy was coming, mommy?" She asked business-like, which made Troy smile.

"Mommy didn't know Troy was coming. It was a surprise for her, too," she explained, caressing her daughter's cheek. "Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Gabriella asked Jamie and the little girl shook her head.

"I have to get my backpack," Jamie answered and Troy let her down to the ground. She ran away to her small locker and took out the Barbie rucksack, where she stuffed in the tiny basketball. She hurriedly made her way back to Troy and Gabi and grabbed both her parents' hands to hold. Molly only smiled when she saw the little family leave the building. She'd never seen Jamie that happy before.

Sitting in the car to go back to Gabriella's apartment, Jamie was belted in the safety seat in the back, grinning widely. She was talking like crazy about what happened in kindergarten today and how many successful throws she made in the garden. "Are you here to invite us to the wedding, Troy?" Jamie asked totally out of the blue after she finished her last topic.

Troy could see Gabriella looking at him out of the corner of her eye and he knew she wanted to ask exactly the same question. Troy coughed awkwardly. "No, I'm not, princess. Auntie Sarah and I are not together anymore," Troy explained.

Gabriella coughed loudly and almost didn't see the red traffic light. She had to hit the brakes strongly and came to a stop instantly.

"Easy, Ella," Troy smiled, patting her knee with his hand. "I'd like to get out of this car alive," he teased her, but all Gabriella could think about was the fact that Troy and Sarah broke up. Was it because of her? Did Sarah find out about Jamie? And why did having him sitting only inches away from her suddenly make her so nervous?

* * *

**Okay, I have a few announcements to make: the story is slowly coming to an end. I'm thinking of 3 or 4 more chapters, it really depends on how many words I need to finish it all. I hope you stick with me until the end. Are you guys still enjoying the story? I always have my worries about this particular story…**

**Anyways, I have this new idea for quite a while now already, so I'm sure this won't be the last time you've heard of me. **

**And since I told you guys I had a lot of time to write, here's a sneak peak into the next chapter, which will be posted on Sunday. :)**

"Ella?" Troy said in pain.

"I really don't know if I can do this," Gabriella continued.

"No Ella, my leg…"

She turned around in an instant, seeing Troy lying on her bed, convulsing with pain. His head was bright red and his eyes were already puffy from the tears of pain that running down Troy's cheeks. "Oh my god, what happened, Troy?" Gabriella sat down next to Troy, pressing her chest against his back, to hold him.

**Leave me a review, will you? **


	15. A Walk To Remember

**Author's Note:** I promised Sunday, so here I am. :D The last chapter's amount of reviews blew me away. I even got a handwritten one this time from my friend Karen. WOW. And I noticed some of you created a new shipper name: Joyella. I love it. And I'm sure Troy, Gabriella and Jamie would, too. Some of you were concerned I would forget that I still haven't mentioned why Troy actually was in that accident from the beginning of the story. The secret's gonna be revealed in – let me see – chapter 18 (which I'm writing at the moment actually). I'm glad you guys are not only concerned about Troyella, but also about Chad and Taylor. It's sad that they broke up, huh?

Man, I should stop rambling, enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Walk To Remember**

'_Hey Gabi. Just wondering how you and Troy are doing. Write back as soon as possible. And I want details. Sharpay.'_ Gabriella read Sharpay's text message, when she, Troy and Jamie had gotten out of the car and up to the small apartment her daughter and her had lived in for the last couple of years. The rest of the 15 minutes drive had been really quiet. At least between Troy and Gabriella. Jamie kept telling stories about the Troy in kindergarten, who was always bothering her and Troy did the best responding to everything the toddler said, although his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"This is where we live," Jamie introduced the apartment to Troy and gestured into the room with her tiny arm.

Troy looked around in the small flat. 'This was where Gabriella and Jamie had spent the last four years?' The living-room they were already standing in, when they entered the apartment, was pretty small and the two additional rooms didn't seem to hold a lot of space either. Troy always pictured Gabriella as the successful business woman back in High School, but he just now realized that she actually never got the chance for higher education, since she had to take care of Jamie and pay for everything on her own. "Ella, I-"

Troy wanted to say something, turning his head towards Gabriella, but she stopped him. "It's alright, Troy. I chose this life and I'm actually pretty happy with what I've got. Most of the time," she explained, shoving Jamie, who was standing next to her, closer to her leg and patted her head.

Troy was looking at Gabi and his little daughter and started smiling. "Ella, can we-?"

They suddenly heard a key in the door and Madison appeared from behind it, holding a huge paper bag of groceries in her arms. "Oh wow," was all she expressed, when the brunette saw Troy standing next to Gabriella and Jamie.

It was like Gabriella was popping out of trance, when she kissed her daughter's forehead and moved over to Jamie. "Good that you're here, Maddy. I'm starving. Let's start cooking dinner," she said cheerfully and smiled at her friend and nanny. She didn't look back at Troy who stared at her like a sad puppet.

---

--

-

"Jo-hosh, I'm dying here. Why is neither of them texting me back?" Sharpay and her boyfriend were strolling through the park, Josh's arm wrapped around Sharpay's shoulders, holding her close.

The handsome male chuckled. "Well hunny, maybe they are just ignoring your messages, because they can be a pain in the butt sometimes or they are too busy to answer," he reasoned. Sharpay punched her boyfriend in the ribs. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"My text messages are not a pain in the butt, I'm just curious. They are two of my best friends and I want them to be happy," she replied, leaning her head on Josh's shoulder, while walking past the little lake in the small park.

"Knowing Troy for a while now, sweetie, I can assure you he's doing everything he can to get what he wants. I don't think he'll let go of his family so easily," Josh tried to calm Sharpay down and kissed her lovingly on the side of her forehead.

---

--

-

It was awfully silent at the dinner table, where Gabriella, Madison, Jamie and Troy were sitting at. They had roasted some chicken, covered it with peach Melba and put cheese over it. One of Jamie's and Gabriella's favourite dish, but apart from Jamie, nobody really seemed to enjoy dinner. Troy was sitting across from Gabriella and next to Jamie, who had her chair very close to Troy's, so that she could lean on him from time to time.

"So Troy, what brings you to New York, if I may ask?" Madison broke the silence, after chewing on her last piece of chicken.

Gabriella didn't dare lifting her head from her meal, she was too afraid she got mesmerized by Troy's eyes again, like earlier today. "Well, after my fiancée broke off the public announced wedding, she dragged me into a plane and made me come over here," Troy explained dryly, not looking at Madison, but staring holes into Gabriella's lowered head.

"Oh I see," Madison grinned, nudging Gabriella in the side, so that she looked up at her friend. Now everyone could see that Gabi had small tears in her eyes, which she tried to cover by instantly wiping them away with the sleeves of her blouse.

"Excuse me please," she sobbed, standing up from the table, leaving for her bedroom. At first it seemed like nobody was following, but after a few seconds you could hear Troy's chair creaking on the wooden floor.

"I'll be right back," he expressed, running his one hand through his brown hair, following Gabriella into the bedroom. When he entered, he saw her standing at the window, looking out into the dark. "Ella, what happened out there?" Troy softly asked, slowly walking towards Gabi step by step.

She wasn't turning around; she was only standing there, facing the raindrops-covered window, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Troy came closer and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. He put one hand on her shoulder, softly speaking: "Sarah made me come here for you, Ella. I didn't even have to tell her about the elevator thing, she-"

"Troy, listen," Gabriella suddenly turned around, releasing Troy's hand from her shoulder. "You can't just come here and assume everything's suddenly the way you want it to be," she explained serious. "You told me you can't give me a reason to stay, hell, you didn't even want to tell me why you crashed into the bus shelter and now all of a sudden you realize you'll have a better life with me, Troy? Sorry, but that doesn't make any sense to me. You said Sarah made you come here, you never said you wanted to come. That's so typical, Troy. You chicken out, like you always do," Gabi now yelled at her ex-boyfriend and pushed him a little away from her.

Troy didn't know what to answer. He was perplex about Gabi's sudden emotional outburst and her hard words made him realize how much he must have hurt her in the past. He sat down on Gabi's comfortable queen-size bed and massaged his leg, because it had started hurting again, after he left the living-room without the crutches.

"I don't know what to say, Ella," Troy shyly answered after a few moments of silence. Gabriella had started looking out of the window again, so she couldn't see Troy's face that was contorted with pain. "Of course I came here because of you. Seeing you again in the hospital was the best thing that happened to me in a very long time, even though I didn't want to admit it at that moment. All I want is a chance, Gabriella," he pressed out, leaning back on the bed, readjusting his leg, because it just wouldn't stop hurting.

She still didn't turn around. "Troy, we're not 18 anymore. Your life is so different from mine and Jamie's. I mean we barely have enough to eat for a month and you have enough money to feed all Texas for a decade…"

"Ella?" Troy said in pain.

"I really don't know if I can do this," Gabriella continued.

"No Ella, my leg…"

She turned around in an instant, seeing Troy lying on her bed, convulsing with pain. His head was bright red and his eyes were already puffy from the tears of pain that running down Troy's cheeks. "Oh my god, what happened, Troy?" Gabriella sat down next to Troy, pressing her chest against his back, to hold him.

"I don't know. It just never hurt like that before. My knee is killing me and I think I can't feel my foot anymore," he whined, unable to look at his leg anymore.

Gabriella's face didn't show anything but fear. She placed a few pillows behind Troy's back and started unbuttoning his jeans, opening his brown belt. "What are you doing, Ella?" Troy asked irritated, not being able to hold her back from anything she was doing anyways.

"I'm taking a look at your leg, idiot," she answered, her own cheeks now already wet from her tears. She pulled off the blue jeans and revealed Troy's muscular legs, one looking totally normal, the other one looking like somebody had just fist-fought it. "Oh my…," Gabi couldn't even continue talking. Troy's leg was littered with bruises and the knee was really badly swollen, she didn't even know how he had been able to walk with that knee. She slightly brushed her fingers over the blue and red skin, a tear dripping down on the knee.

"Ella, why are you crying?" Troy asked, his face pale like a white wall.

Gabriella wiped away her tears and looked Troy into his own tear-stained eyes. "Because I'm scared, Troy," her lips quivered, while trying to find comfort in his ocean-blue eyes. They sat like that for a few more moments, before Gabriella slightly shook her head and wanted to get up. "We have to call an ambulance, Troy," she said with a shaking voice, but when she lifted herself from the bed, she felt Troy's hand on her arm.

"Please don't go," he said scared, begging her with his eyes.

Gabi leaned down again over to Troy and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back in a second," she bolstered him and squeezed his hand, before she released his hand from her arm to get the telephone from the living room table.

---

--

-

"_Shar, it's Gabi. Troy's in the hospital and I really need you guys here now. We have no idea what it is yet, Troy's not feeling half of his injured leg anymore, but…please just get here as soon as possible, alright?"_

Sharpay could hear an exhausted sigh, before the answering machine cut Gabriella's message off. "Oh my God, oh my…" Sharpay clinged onto Josh, who was standing next to her. They were still both in their coats, just getting back from walking through the park.

"I have to call Taylor, and Chad, and Sarah and Tony and-," Sharpay got interrupted by her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, calm down first. The doctors in New York will take care of Troy and as I see it, we won't get a flight over there today anyways. So let's just call the airport first to ask for tickets and call everyone else after that, okay?" Josh was always the one who could stay reasonable in a situation like this and Sharpay knew she needed that now.

"I love you," she said, before hugging him closely, trying to stop shivering.

---

--

-

Gabriella was rocking Jamie in her lap, not because she needed to calm down her daughter, but because it helped herself to stay sane. They were waiting for three hours now already in the hallway of Gracie Square Hospital in New York. When the ambulance reached the hospital, Troy instantly got wheeled into the operation room. Gabriella couldn't forget the look on the doctor's face in the ambulance, when he saw the injured leg. It didn't look good. She could see that on the young doctor's face.

"Mommy, what happened to Troy?" Jamie's soft voice exhaled into her mother's face.

She didn't know what to tell her. How much could a three year-old actually understand? "Troy has a hurting leg, sweetie and the doctors will make it good again," Gabriella explained bravely. She wished she had somebody adultly to talk to right now, but Madison was picking up some clothes for Troy from the apartment and her friends couldn't possible be here by now, considering the long flight from L.A. to New York.

"Ms. Montez?" The young doctor from earlier was standing in front of Gabi with a lop-sided smile on his face. "Your fiancé is out of the OR now and will be transferred to the intensive care unit in a minute." Gabriella nodded. She had to tell the doctors earlier that Troy and she were engaged; otherwise they would have never let her know about what happened after the surgery. "The injury is fixed for now and we tried to dam the inflammation in his leg," Dr. Collins continued. "We cannot say anything about the paralyzation yet, we have to wait if it disappears once the inflammation fades."

Gabriella gulped. What would happen to Troy's career if he wouldn't be able to play basketball again? "Thank you, doctor," she shyly answered and tried to show a thankful smile.

"You're welcome. Tell me if you need anything," he genuinely answered and disappeared into one of the sickrooms, right when Madison came rushing around the corner, carrying a huge bag around her small shoulders.

"I hope I got everything important," she explained out of breath. Madison was going back home after they told them the surgery would last a few hours to get some of Troy's clothes and something warm to wear for Gabriella, since she was walking out of the apartment earlier today with only her blouse on.

Gabriella took the bag from Madison and put the almost asleep Jamie into her arms. "Thank you so much, Maddy. I don't know what I'd do without you," she hugged her friend lovingly and sighed. "I'd like to spend the night here, Mad. Could you take care of Jamie? I really don't want her to see her father like that now," she whispered.

Madison nodded. "Of course you stay here with Troy. I think you're all that he needs right now anyways," Madison explained. "I really didn't want to get involved into this, Gabs, but this guy loves you. He'd give up his career for you and everything he has established over the last years. Give him a second chance, will you?"

Gabi smiled and bent over to her friend. "My heart already knew the answer, my mind just had to catch up" She recited one of her favourite quotes. "Take care of my baby girl, will you?" Gabi kissed her daughter on the forehead and shared a short smile with her nanny.

About ten minutes later, Gabriella was allowed to enter the sickroom Troy was under medical supervision 24 hours a day. She saw him lying in the big bed, remembering the time about a month ago, when she was fighting her feelings for Troy, being afraid that he might never wake up again. When she was standing right next to Troy, she was relieved, because his face had a healthy colour and he was looking like he was only sleeping. The fear had vanished off his face and she was hoping he wasn't feeling any pain right now. Gabriella took a chair from next to the window and took a seat right next to the bed, taking Troy's cold drooping hand into hers. She laid her head onto the bed sheets and fell asleep only moments later, all the worry of the last hours falling off her shoulders.

---

--

-

"_Jamie saved my life. She taught me everything. About life, hope and the long journey ahead. I'll always miss her. But our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it."_

Gabriella awoke after what seemed like a day-long sleep and hadn't felt that comfortable in a long time. She noticed she was still holding Troy's hand that felt awfully warm and strong in her small hands. "Hey sleepyhead," she heard a well-known voice coming from next to her head. She lifted her head up and looked into the beautiful eyes that belonged to Troy Bolton. "I thought I was the one needing some sleep after the surgery, but those last 14 hours proved that you had been pretty tired yourself, huh?" He teased her, running his one hand through her hair, resting it on her cheek.

Gabi only smiled. She couldn't believe she was half lying next to Troy and he hadn't even tried to wake her up the last hours. She turned her head to the faint music coming from the TV hanging from the ceiling. "Don't tell me you watched "A Walk To Remember"?" She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're such a cheeseball, Bolton," she ribbed him.

"Well, I had to do something the last few hours I was awake and you weren't. My parents say 'hi' by the way. They stopped by earlier this morning. They were a little shocked seeing you holding my hand, but I told them you were only my guardian angel and we are just friends," Troy explained to Gabriella coolly. It hurt him to think of them as only friends, but Gabriella made it quite obvious yesterday that she didn't want him to be more than that.

Gabriella nodded, thinking. "Mhh, if we are just friends," she started talking, crawling onto the bed next to Troy, "why do I feel the certain need to do this?" Gabi slowly lowered her lips to his and pecked Troy's small lips carefully. She looked back up into his eyes and saw the surprise fade into the loving look she had missed so much over the last years. Her hands pressed against his chest, she was silently asking him for a reaction.

"Oh, it must have been the pink pill than, the cute nurse slipped into my tea earlier today. Must have made me irresistible," Troy joked, winking at Gabriella.

"You're an idiot," she answered, but at this moment he had already captured her cheeks with his hands to pull her into a loving kiss, that lasted way longer this time.

* * *

**Please squeal NOW! lol**

**Since I'm almost finished writing the story, I can now tell you that the story will not have more than 20 chapters, maybe even only 19. So there are still a few more for you to go. **

**Do you guys want a sneak-peak for chapter 16? ;)**

"_There's uncle Troy and you singing," Jamie stated, after intensely looking at the picture of Troy and Gabriella from the school musical "Twinkle Town". _

"_That's right, sweetie. Troy and mommy were together when they were still going to High School and we were even singing together from time to time," Gabriella smiled at the memory, because she was sure Troy would never take a microphone in his hands anymore now. Jamie didn't seem to understand why her mother showed her that picture right now, while they were talking about her daddy. _

"_Jamie, your daddy never was in Spain. He lived in L.A. for the past years, because mommy was very mad at him," she couldn't say it right away, but she was hoping her witty daughter would understand her anyways. _

**Review please?! What about you guys make the story hit 600 reviews and I'll post the next chapter?**

**xoxo**


	16. Not Without My Daughter

**Author's Note:** Seriously, thank you isn't even enough. Requesting 600 reviews was actually a joke (and I was secretly hoping I'd reach that mark ;)), but 629, that is just insane, guys!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the sweet comments. I know, I could have updated Sunday night already, but I want some days to pass, which always gives me time to work on the last two chapters. I hope I'll be finished with those by the weekend.

I want to dedicate this chapter to EllaKnight22, because her internet broke and when she was on the way to the library to read my story, she had a car accident. Nothing bad happened, but still… :( Ella, I love you!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Not Without My Daughter**

"And then she started crying and I cried with her, being totally relieved that she was healthy. Jamie was such a beautiful newborn, I wish you could have been there," Gabriella whispered softly, playing with Troy's fingers in her hand. They had no idea how many hours they were already lying in bed, just talking, cuddling and sharing gentle kisses from time to time. A nurse came in a while ago embarrassingly asking if Troy wanted to eat lunch, but he denied, saying that he had everything he could possibly wish for.

"Well, I'm around now," Troy answered, kissing Gabi's nose softly. He loved just holding her in his arms and nothing else mattered when she was around him and he could inhale her scent whenever he wanted to.

She hugged Troy's waist even more now, playing with the hem of the hospital shirt he was wearing. "How's your leg doing, sweetie?" Gabriella carefully asked, looking at the cast around his left leg. They had already gotten back to their past nicknames for each other, because although they didn't say anything, they both felt as if nothing had happened and they had never not been together.

"I don't feel anything. Those painkillers are working magic," Troy answered grinning widely. The doctors told him in the morning that they would only be able to say anything about the state of his leg the next morning.

Gabriella leaned over her boyfriend's body, softly kissing him on his red lips. Nibbling on his lower lip and sliding her right hand up his chest, Gabriella readjusted her own body in Troy's bed, intensifying the kiss she was longing for the last few minutes. She gently brushed her tongue along Troy's teeth, begging him to open his mouth and let her in. Troy grinned at Gabriella's mouth and slowly parted his lips, grabbing his girlfriends head with one hand from behind, pulling her closer. They shared the most passionate kiss they could both think of, their tongues dancing with each other in pure unison. Troy's left hand was gliding under Gabriella's blouse, slowly caressing the small of her back, her fingernails leaving little red marks on Troy's neck, keeping her from moaning out loud.

"Wow," Troy suddenly released his mouth from Gabriella's swollen lips. "What was that for?" He asked panting, holding the tiny brunette on her waist.

"I'm just so happy you're doing better. I was worried sick last night," she confessed, blushing slightly. "Never do that again, alright?" Gabriella sweetly asked, leaving a kiss on Troy's forehead.

Troy closed his eyes for a short second. "I'll be fine, Ella. Besides, this whole ambulance-hospital-debacle had its advantages. I mean you would still be denying your feelings otherwise, right?" The athletic boy teased his girlfriend.

"What feelings?" She looked around oblivious. "I'm just using your body for my own pleasure for a while, until something better comes along," Gabriella teased, mock checking her fingernails.

Troy pouted. "Just wait, Montez. I might be defenceless now, but wait until I'm the stronger one again," he released his hands from her hip, letting Gabriella instantly feel that something was missing. "So, no touching until you admit your feelings for me," he poked out his tongue, crossing his arms behind his head, letting Gabriella sit on his hip all alone.

Now Gabriella was the one frowning. "Is kissing aloud? Because I could survive with that for a while…," she asked pursing her lips.

"Nope, no kissing. I'm sorry," Troy answered strictly.

Gabriella smirked. "So with no touching, you mean not doing something like that?" Gabriella's nicely warm hands found their way down under Troy's hospital shirt, resting on his rock-hard stomach. She knew Troy was enjoying what she was doing right now, since he wasn't saying a word. "And with no kissing, this would be prohibited too?" She lifted his shirt to where her hand was resting right now, placing butterfly kisses all around his belly button, making Troy moan in pleasure.

"Ella, that is not fair. How am I supposed to defend myself?" He asked whiny. Gabriella looked up from his chest, an evil grin on her face.

She rearranged Troy's shirt and crawled back up to his head high. "Oh baby, you don't need to defend yourself," she lowered her lips to his ear, "because I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you, Troy Bolton. I always have been and I always will be," Gabriella confessed, breathing the sweet words into his ear.

Troy now had almost tears in his eyes. "Come here," and he kissed her soft lips with more love than ever.

"Ehm, Mr. Bolton?" They heard a coughing coming from the entrance door. Dr. Collins and one of the nurses were standing in the door frame, looking slightly amused. "We'd like to bring you to your room now. Intensive care was just a cautionary measure and since you had an illegal visitor all night anyways, you seem to feel way better," the doctor grinned.

Gabriella's face went red like a ripe tomato. "Ehm yes doctor Collins, thank you," Troy answered politely, releasing his hands from Gabriella's body.

After Dr. Collins and the nurse had left the room again to make the last arrangements for Troy's moving, Gabriella lifted herself up out of the bed, straightening out her clothes and hair. "That was…embarrassing," she stated smiling, looking for her purse she placed on the windowsill.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, it's going to be in the top three of our most embarrassing moments I guess, but my parents catching us in my room after Chad's birthday party will probably always be my number one," he explained and Gabriella's face went red again.

"I still can't look straight into your parents' faces after all those years," she confessed. Gabriella grabbed her coat out of the big sports bag that carried Troy's clothes and put it on. "Anyways, I should go check on our daughter. She's probably already worried sick. Will you be fine for the next few hours?" Gabi took Troy's hand in hers, kissing it softly.

Troy nodded with a sad face. "I think I have no other choice, huh?" He wiggled with a finger to make her face come closer to his. "Gimme a kiss," and he didn't have to say it twice. Their lips were crashing together and if you didn't know they'd see each other again in a few hours, you'd assume they had to say goodbye for good.

"I should go now," Gabi babbled within the kisses.  
---  
--  
-

He could still feel her warm lips on his, even if it was already two hours since they'd last kissed each other. He didn't get the chance yet to say it, but he loved her, probably more than ever before and he couldn't wait until he saw her again. Page turning through a daily newspaper, Troy found this small article that held a tiny picture of Sarah and him from the day they got engaged.

_Did they call the wedding off?  
Insiders say that super hottie Troy Bolton, 23 and his model girlfriend Sarah Foster, 21 broke up after only a few days of engagement. Sources are not sure yet what had caused the split, but apparently Troy was seen with a gorgeous brunette walking the streets of New York City. Is she the cause of the break-up of our favourite celebrity couple?_

Troy rolled his eyes at the article. He hated it whenever the paparazzi were following him, especially now since all he wanted was his family to be save. He'd sew the first person that printed a picture of his daughter in one of the newspapers. Shutting the paper close, the brown haired guy leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes until he heard a loud clapping of the door.

"Ups, sorry about that," Chad apologized for not closing the door properly when he entered the new sick-room of his friend's.

Troy smiled when he saw his best friend. Gabi had told him earlier that she called all of his friends in L.A and that they were on their way to New York. Even though he felt uncomfortable making them all coming because of him, he was glad to have them here. "Hey Mr. Clumsy," Troy joked and did his usual handshake with his best friend. "Where is Tay? I thought you guys were all coming together?"

Chad's face fell. "She took the next flight since she had some work to do, so only Sharpay, Josh and I are here for now. They should be in here in a minute," he explained with a sad expression.

Troy knew his best friend way too long to not notice that something wasn't right. "What happened?" He asked concerned, motioning for Chad to take a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Taylor broke up with me a few days ago," he instantly replied, knowing that Troy wouldn't stop asking anyways. "She said she couldn't forgive me for lying to her all those years," the afro-head explained factual.

Troy didn't know what to answer. In his eyes Taylor and Chad belonged together. He couldn't even remember a time when they were not dating. Of course you couldn't always see that they were a couple, because they were fighting more than not fighting, but even Troy had to admit that they were perfect for each other. He touched Chad's arm soothingly. "I'm sorry, man," was all he said to him, because he had no idea what advice to give his friend. He'd been able to forgive Troy, but if Taylor couldn't, that was her decision.

The boys were sitting there for a few more seconds in total silence. Troy hated seeing his friend so down, especially since he was feeling like he could hug the whole world right now. After a while of talking about the latest NBA results, Sharpay, her boyfriend and Troy's parents were slowly entering the room, Sharpay instantly frowning. "Crap, I was hoping to see Gabi here, too," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Troy looked at her fake-offended. "Nice to see you, too Sharpay," he replied and she was only sticking out his tongue at him. She was desperate to find out what happened between Troy and Gabriella and she knew she had to ask Troy about it soon.

The patient motioned all his guests to take a seat around the large table that was standing near the window. He himself wasn't able to get up yet, since his leg was still in a cast and he had the order to move as few as possible. "It's so good to see you all again," Troy smiled at his family and friends. He barely talked to his parents in the morning, since Gabriella was sleeping next to his bed.

"How's your leg doing, honey?" Amanda Bolton asked concerned, looking at the big white cast lying above the bed sheets and Troy could see the other ones nodding their heads. This was the question they all wanted to have answered, too.

Troy sighed. "Dr. Collins is optimistic, but we can't be sure until the next tests tomorrow morning," he explained, looking at his thumping leg. Everyone nodded.

"So you'll be back playing basketball in L.A. soon?" Josh asked next, who had Sharpay sitting in his lap, since there weren't enough chairs for all of them.

Troy hadn't thought about that for a second. This would mean Gabriella and Jamie had to move to L.A. with him and he didn't know if she was ready for this or if she even wanted to. "I don't know yet, man. If the leg heals fast and the doctors give me a green light, I'd love to play a few more seasons, yes," he smiled. It felt good talking about basketball again, because this had been his last concern over the last weeks.

"So Troy, now that we know you're feeling good again, where is Gabriella for God's sake? Don't tell me you guys fought again!" Sharpay asked demanding with a straight face, but before Troy could open his mouth, another person raised her voice.

"I'm right here, Shar," Gabi grinned widely, standing in the doorframe, carrying Jamie on her hip. She beamed at Troy and he winked back at her, before Gabriella actually released Jamie from her arms, who sprinted over to her daddy, jumping on his bed, hugging him tightly.

Gabriella went over to the others, hugged Chad and Sharpay, greeted Josh and kissed Jack and Amanda Bolton on their cheeks. Amanda couldn't help but notice that Gabriella looked so much better since they'd last seen each other in the grocery store in L.A. She actually looked happy.

"I drew you something," Jamie couldn't stop smiling, sitting in Troy's lap, one arm around his neck. The toddler handed Troy a white folded sheet of paper.

"Thank you, princess," Troy smiled back, exchanging a gaze with Gabriella, who was talking to his parents in the meantime. He unfolded the paper and saw a funny looking creature drawn onto the sheet in several colours. Troy couldn't believe his eyes, when he read the five letters that were written in messy handwriting in the right corner. _Daddy_.

---

_Gabriella had gotten home nervously after visiting Troy this morning, because on her way from the hospital to her apartment, she had decided to finally tell Jamie who Troy really was. She knew he should probably be with them at this moment, but Gabi felt strange explaining to her daughter why she had lied about her daddy all those years and she didn't want Troy to hear that. So after telling Jamie and Madison everything about Troy's physical condition, she sat down on the sofa, Jamie in her lap, ready to explain everything to her._

_"Sweetie, do you remember when mommy told you about daddy being in Spain for work?" Gabriella asked sweetly and brushed through her daughters brown curls. The little girl only nodded. "Well, mommy wasn't really telling you the truth, honey...," the brunette pulled a small picture out of her jeans back pocket and showed it to Jamie._

_"There's uncle Troy and you singing," Jamie stated, after intensely looking at the picture of Troy and Gabriella from the school musical "Twinkle Town"._

_"That's right, sweetie. Troy and mommy were together when they were still going to High School and we were even singing together from time to time," Gabriella smiled at the memory, because she was sure Troy would never take a microphone in his hands anymore now. Jamie didn't seem to understand why her mother showed her that picture right now, while they were talking about her daddy._

_"Jamie, your daddy never was in Spain. He lived in L.A. for the past years, because mommy was very mad at him," she couldn't say it right away, but she was hoping her witty daughter would understand her anyways._

_Jamie stared at her mother for a moment and than back at the picture. "Uncle Troy is my daddy?"_

_---  
_  
Troy had small tears in his eyes, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "That is a beautiful drawing, princess," he whispered in her ear and she hugged him even closer.

"I love you, daddy," Jamie said a little louder for everyone to hear.

This was the moment Gabriella was waiting for. "Amanda, Jack, I know this might come as a total shock for you two, but may I introduce your beautiful granddaughter Jamie Alexandra to you?" She smiled at her parents' in-law who were both turning a little pale in their faces, staring at their son and the cute toddler in his lap.

* * *

**What do you think? I know you probably thought Jamie would react differently to the fact that Troy is her father, but I decided to do it that way. Hope you guys are not too disappointed. I had so much fun writing the first scene of this chapter. LOL **

**What about a little teaser for the next one? ;)**

Troy hated to see that concerned look on Gabriella's face. He hated her eyes, when they were worried and he hated himself right now for not having the guts to tell her the truth. "Everything's fine. Some weeks of physiotherapy and I should be the old Troy again," he faked a huge smile, seeing Gabriella's face lighten up.

The young woman wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and hugged him closely. "That is amazing, Troy. I was so afraid something might still be wrong. I'm really happy now!" She didn't let go of his body for a few more moments, which gave Troy the time to repress his tears.

**I won't give you a minimum of reviews I want before I update, because it's totally up to you if you feel like reviewing. I love your opinions and critic, but I won't 'force' you this time. **

**Update on Saturday or Sunday, okay:)**

**xoxo, Jule**


	17. Bad News Travel Fast

**Author's Note:** It's sharp midnight here in Germany, so I made a compromise, because I didn't know whether to update Saturday or Sunday. ;) Not much more to say from my side. Enjoy reading…oh and thank you for all the lovely reviews. I enjoyed every one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**** Bad News Travel Fast**

"His leg's not doing so good, if you ask me. I mean he tells me he feels no pain and he thinks it's going to be alright, but I'm concerned, Tay," Gabriella explained, sitting in the hallway of Gracie Square Hospital together with Taylor, who had just arrived with the airplane. She actually wanted to go into the sickroom to greet Troy, but Gabriella held her off, wanting to keep her from interrupting Troy's conversation with his parents about Jamie.

Taylor wrapped one arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm sure Troy just doesn't want to worry you too much. But what happened with you guys anyways? Did he confess his undying love for you and made you fall for him within a second?" Taylor joked, wanting to know every detail. Gabi smiled, thinking about everything that had happened today. "And there it is again, the Troy-sparkle!" Taylor cheerfully added, before Gabriella could actually answer her question.

"The what?" Gabriella asked now.

"The Troy-sparkle, Gabs. This special twinkle in your eyes when you're madly in love with Troy Bolton. I missed the little guy," Taylor explained, grinning at her best friend.

Gabi blushed. "Tay, I'm so in love with him, I think I might die when I'm not with him for a few hours," she chuckled about her own cheesiness.

Taylor looked at her friend lovingly. She was happy Gabriella and Troy finally made it back together, she only wished her own love life wouldn't be that complicated. "Should we go inside again then?" She teasingly asked Gabi and softly pushed her in the side.

"I'm not _that _desperate, Taylor," Gabriella grinned, but linked arms with her friend to go back to Troy, who'd hopefully be finished telling the whole story about Gabriella and Jamie to his parents, who just recently found out that they were grandparents. Slowly, Taylor opened the door just to find Sharpay sitting on the rim of Troy's bed, the rest of the visitors in the back of the huge room, chatting. They didn't even notice the two girls were back.

"Knock knock," Taylor made herself notice and immediately felt the wide smile of Troy's in her direction.

"Tay, I'm glad you could make it," Troy greeted her friendly and hugged Taylor tightly, but not without looking over her shoulder, smiling at Gabriella, who was standing a little aside.

Taylor noticed her sick friend was a little absent-minded, so she only grinned at him and released him from the hug. "And yes, you can kiss your girlfriend now, Troy," she teased him, which made Troy blush heavily and Sharpay gasp out of surprise.

Taylor made room for Gabriella to sit on the opposite side of Sharpay on the bed and the petite girl shyly sat down, grabbing Troy's hand. "Hey baby," Troy whispered sweetly, feeling as if electricity hit his body, when Gabriella touched his hand. He touched her cheek and made her bend down towards his lips, so that he could kiss her.

"The Troy-sparkle is back," Taylor said to Sharpay who was looking at the kissing couple in awe. She hadn't seen her friends that happy in a long time.

"Ewww," they heard a sweet voice from the other side of the room and when Troy and Gabriella both looked up, they saw their daughter screwing up her face, while sitting in her grandpa Jack's lap.

Jack only laughed. "Oh Jamie, I'm afraid you have to get used to this from now on. Your mommy and daddy won't listen, even if you want them to stop eating each other's faces." He shared a knowing look with his wife. Both Jack and Amanda had been a little shocked to find out that their son already had a daughter he didn't know about himself. But after Troy explained all the circumstances to them and they actually got to know their very first granddaughter, they couldn't be mad. They knew it had all been a series of misunderstandings, but as long as Troy, Gabriella and Jamie were happy now, they were too.

Gabriella's and Troy's foreheads touched, when they shared a long smile about what Troy's father had just explained to Jamie. "You look tired, baby," Gabi whispered and she noticed that Troy also looked a little pale. It had been a long day for him and after the big surgery yesterday, he definitely needed some time to rest. "Uhm guys, I think Troy needs some rest now," she said out loud, but embarrassed. She was never a person to tell people what to do. Gabi was holding Troy's cheek with one hand and felt that is wasn't as warm as she was used to. Troy really needed some sleep. "I'll be back in the morning before the doctor's come to check on you, alright?" Gabriella bent down and kissed Troy on his slightly sweaty forehead.

Gabriella was waiting until everybody had said goodbye to Troy and left the room – Jack had insisted on waiting with Jamie outside of Troy's room until she came out -. "I don't want you to go," Troy begged frowning. He knew he'd be falling asleep within the next few minutes, but he still wanted to have her here.

The pretty brunette lowered her head once more and left a loving kiss on Troy's lips. "You need to rest, Troy and I need to take care of our baby girl. Madison isn't free tonight," she apologized and as much as she didn't want to leave Troy, she knew it was for the best. Gabriella herself needed some hours to rest.

---

--

-

Dr. Collins was concerned. He'd just gotten back the test results and x-ray's from Troy Bolton and as much as he loved his job, giving his patients negative news, was the worst about it. The handsome young basketball player was looking happy, even though he had to lie in bed all day, and Dr. Collins knew he was only waiting for him to start giving him updates on his leg.

"Mr. Bolton, we did those x-rays earlier today and I checked the physical state of your injured leg," Troy could hear something was wrong; it was the way the doctor was looking at him. "And I'm afraid to say that it doesn't look very good." Troy gulped. This was not was he was hoping to hear. Dr. Collins continued. "The inflammation actually hit a few of your nerves, which caused the temporary paralyzation in your foot and even though you should be able to feel your leg again, we can't guarantee that you will ever be able to walk properly again."

Basketball. Troy's life in L.A. It was all passing by in front of his head. He played Basketball his whole life and now he wasn't even able to run a sprint anymore? "Ehm, okay," he pressed out, trying not to look Dr. Colling straight in his eyes, afraid there might be more evil tidings for him.

"I don't want you to give up just now though, Troy," the doctor tried to calm him down. "Physical therapy can perform miracles these days."

But Troy didn't even properly listen anymore. He was just nodding towards his doctor, smiling lop-sided and lying back in his pillow again, closing his eyes until Dr. Collins left the room.

---

--

-

She lowered her head and kissed her boyfriend on his closed, dry lips. "Wake up, Troy," she whispered, smiling at his lips, slowly kissing along his jawline to tease him. It was already noon, about two hours after Dr. Collins had told Troy about the test results, and right after he had left the room, the patient had fallen back into a deep sleep, keeping himself from thinking.

Troy grumbled and moved a little, although he didn't open his eyes. "Sleep good. Kissing bad," he said, trying to hide a smirk.

Gabriella looked appalled. "Where is my boyfriend and what have you done to him?" She asked playfully, kissing his lips again, nibbling on his lower lip. Gabriella wasn't intending on giving up so easily. And suddenly she felt him kissing back, his lips pressing against hers, just enjoying the closeness of their two bodies.

"Where have you been, Ella?" Troy asked, their faces only centimetres apart. "The round is long over," he said up a little to make some space next to him.

Gabriella's face saddened. She wanted to be back before the doctor came, but other things were getting in the way. "You wouldn't believe it, but _your_ daughter was putting up a fuss, because visiting you here seemed to be so much more appealing than kindergarten," Gabi said annoyed and Troy only grinned. "Besides, my boss wanted to see me. He's not happy to see me working ten hours a week, whereas I normally work 40. So I got to leave for work in an hour," she continued gloomy.

Troy was drinking in every inch of her beautiful face while looking at her. "Gabriella," he placed his hands on her cheeks, "I have enough money for us to live a happy life. You don't need that job anymore." He was holding her face tightly, so that she had no chance to wind out.

"And what am I supposed to do then? I don't want to be dependent on you, Troy," Gabriella confessed, looking deep into Troy's eyes.

"You go back to college and finally get the education a freaky math girl like you deserves," he suggested, kissing her nose.

"Somebody has been thinking about the future, huh?" Gabriella winked at Troy and brushed a strand of his thick brown hair out of his face. "I want you to get 100 healthy first before we talk about other plans, okay?" She whispered lovingly.

Troy's body tied up. Gabriella still didn't know about the test results.

"But tell me, baby, what did Dr. Collins say? Is everything alright?"

Troy hated to see that concerned look on Gabriella's face. He hated her eyes, when they were worried and he hated himself right now for not having the guts to tell her the truth. "Everything's fine. Some weeks of physical therapy and I should be the old Troy again," he faked a huge smile, seeing Gabriella's face lighten up.

The young woman wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and hugged him closely. "That is amazing, Troy. I was so afraid something might still be wrong. I'm really happy now!" She didn't let go of his body for a few more moments, which gave Troy the time to repress his tears.

"So, what are we doing about Chad and Taylor?" Troy changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about himself any longer.

"What about them?" Gabriella asked, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, holding Troy's hand.

"I hate to see them broken up, especially since it is kind of our fault," he explained, kissing Gabi's knuckles softly.

Gabriella's face went pale and she took her hand out of Troy's. "Taylor and Chad broke up? When did that happen?"

And so Troy told Gabriella the whole story about the break-up, still shocked that Gabi didn't know it yet. "I feel awful. Taylor was asking me about you and us and everything and I didn't even ask her how she was doing. I feel terrible, Troy. I'm such a bad friend." Gabriella stood up from her chair and paced up and down the sickroom.

"You're not a bad friend, Ella. Just emotionally distracted," he grinned at her. Troy wished he could get up now and take her in his arms, just to hold her closely.

"Funny, Bolton," Gabriella looked at him discontent. "Let me think of something…I mean it's worth a try getting them back together, right?" She wanted to get assurance from her boyfriend. "Because I already have an idea who's going to help us with this," Gabriella looked secretive.

"Tell me," Troy said seductively, when Gabriella came back closer to the bed.

She bent down to his ear. "Nope," she grinned widely. "You can be such a chatterbox when it comes to Chad, so I'm keeping my mouth closed.

Troy crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning. "Fine. But I won't kiss you again until you tell me."

Gabriella grinned evilly and shrugged. "Fine by me. There are enough random bachelors at the grocery story that I can kiss," and with that she turned around on her heals and walked right to the entrance door to go to work.

"Ella?" Troy stopped her, before she could fully enter the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he expressed, blushing slightly.

Gabriella's mouth curled up into a big smile. "I love you, too."

---

--

-

"_The case had been closed for about two weeks, but now the L.A. police has actually found evidence on why Troy Bolton, NBA star who's currently recovering from his bad accident a months ago, crashed into the bus shelter. The 23-year old himself claims that he doesn't know what caused the accident, but the police is of other opinion. We talked to police officer Meyer yesterday and he told us that 'we found a silver-gold ring in the wreck of the car, when it got inspected last week. At first we thought it was a normal jewelry piece the victim had lost in the crash, but when we looked at the engraving in the ring, we knew it had to be something more important.' 'You are the music in me' said it on the inside of the ring and now fasten your seatbelts, readers. According to Tiffany's this ring is supposed to be an engagement ring!!! How does this all go together with the current break-up of Troy and his model girlfriend Sarah and what does Mr. Bolton have to say about the find? We'll hopefully find out soon..."_

"Oh my…," Sharpay was sitting in the small hotel room her and Josh had lend for the next days, page turning through the daily news. Josh was looking over her shoulder to read what had suddenly made Sharpay express those words.

"'You are the music in me', do you know what that means?" Josh asked curiously. He was dating Sharpay for a few years now and although she told him a lot about her High School years, he didn't know what this was supposed to mean.

Sharpay leaned back against the sofa. "Yeah, this is the name of a song Troy and Gabriella used to sing when we were in High School. Our friend Kelsi wrote it for them," the blonde contemplated. "I never wanted to believe Troy actually wanted to kill himself when he had the accident, but I'm sure it wasn't a coincidence he was having that ring with him. I mean I didn't even know he had a ring," she explained to her boyfriend, still thinking about how to confront Troy with the news.

---

--

-

"Ms. Montez?" Dr. Collins was calling after Gabriella, who was just about to get into the elevator. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked when he was standing in front of the attractive brunette.

Gabriella looked vexed. "Sure, of course."

"I was just wondering how your boyfriend is taking things? I mean he seemed pretty down when I left in the morning, but who can blame him, right? Not being able to play basketball again must have been hard news to take," he chattered away.

Gabriella's face went white as a wall. What was Dr. Collins talking about? Troy had just told her that everything was going to be fine and he didn't have to worry about anything. "It's pretty hard…for the both of us," she white-lied to the doctor. She definitely didn't want to make it sound as if she was oblivious.

"I can imagine," Dr. Collins nodded and patted Gabriella's shoulder. "Tell me if you need anything, Ms. Montez, okay?" He said nicely and walked away along the long hallway.

Why had Troy lied to her? Gabriella was crushed when she entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down. She didn't want to loose him, but right now he wasn't acting as if they were a family. She pressed her purse against her chest, only thinking about one thing: Why didn't he trust her?

* * *

**Mhh, not so sure about that chapter…Just finished writing the story, btw. (only the epilogue still has to be written).**

**Teaser, anyone? **

"Mommy?" Jamie suddenly appeared in the door to Troy's room, seeing Gabriella and Chad sit there closely together. "Daddy told me to tell you he is sorry for not telling you about the leg and that he loves you," Jamie quoted what Troy had said to her just seconds ago.

Gabriella's face stayed serious. "Tell your father he's an egoistic little j-," Chad covered her mouth before she could actually finish her sentence.

"Little J, tell your daddy that mommy loves him too, but is too stubborn to admit it right now," Chad said to Jamie, still covering Gabi's mouth, who was reluctant to get out of the grip.

"Okay," Jamie replied a little confused and went back into the sickroom.

**Mhhh, when will Jule update? Let's say mid-week, okay? Probably Wednesday, because there are still two chapters coming and this way we'd be finished by next Sunday! Deal? ;) Reviews are love. But I also take money, jewelry, shoes, purses or Zac Efron. **

**Have a nice rest of the weekend! **


	18. The Ring I

**Author's Note:** Updating a little early, I hope you don't mind. ;) Thank you all for your amazing support! This chapter is cut into two parts, if you leave me nice reviews, I'll update sooner (probably :P). Enjoy reading guys. xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 18:**** The Ring I**

"The guys are missing you, dude. You left such a big hole in the team, even the coach is already worried," Chad told his friend at his afternoon visit in the hospital. "Oh and Tony told me he'd be flying over here in a few days. He has to clear some things with the police first, or something like that. He didn't want to go into detail."

Troy had been sleeping all afternoon until Chad came to visit him. "Yeah, he left me a text message earlier," Troy replied a little absent-minded.

"But dude, what did the doctor say, when will you be able to rejoin the team?" Troy's best friend asked interested, not without being a little worried himself.

Troy's head lowered and he was staring at his bed sheets now. "I'm afraid you're going to have to look for a new captain, Chad." He knew this would hit his friend hard.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Chad asked, his hands starting to tremble.

"I won't be able to play ball anymore, Chad. The doctor said I'd be lucky, if I could walk without limping again," Troy answered dryly. He was mad at himself for not being able to do something against all this. And now he had to disappoint his oldest friend too.

Chad finally sat down on the rim of Troy's bed. "Oh man, that sucks. What did Gabi say?" He asked worried.

"She doesn't know," Troy swallowed. The door opened and both Troy and Chad looked up to see who it was.

"Daddy!!!" Jamie came running towards her father in her jeans and winter coat, throwing herself next to Troy onto the bed. "Mommy wouldn't let me come earlier," she explained. "She said kindergarten is important or whatever," Jamie theatrically rolled her eyes at her father.

Troy and Chad both laughed. "Well, mommy is right, princess," Troy replied, pressing the little body against his chest, kissing Jamie's forehead lovingly. The toddler frowned and wiped the saliva from her face. "Where is your mommy, by the way?" Troy knew Gabriella had planned to bring Jamie along when she would visit him in the afternoon.

Jamie looked at the door. "Outside. She said she'd be waiting for me in the hallway."

Chad and Troy exchanged a look. "Why isn't your mommy coming inside, cupcake?" Chad now asked, taking his goddaughter's left hand in his.

"Mommy said she doesn't want to see daddy right now," Jamie blurted out oblivious, playing with Chad's hair. It had always fascinated her.

"What? Hey dude, I didn't do anything!" Troy defended himself, raising his arms, when Chad was giving his a serious look. He was worried about what he might have done, because last time he saw her they were saying 'I love you' and he couldn't imagine how that could make her angry. "Would you mind checking on her?" Troy shyly asked his best friend, taking Jamie back into his own arms, nudging her nose.

Gabriella was sitting in the hallway right next to Troy's bedroom feeling awful. She was sick of spending all those hours in hospitals lately, she was sick of her stupid job that could ruin her every day and she was sick of not talking to Troy. She was so happy when she was with him, but right now she had decided to give him some time to think about what he might have done wrong. If he actually had an idea why she was mad in the first place.

"Can I join you?" Chad asked sweetly, standing in front of Gabriella smiling. She only shoved her purse aside, so that he could sit down next to her. "What happened, Gabs?" Chad was feeling as if he was in High School again. Troy had always been the one to do something wrong and Chad always helped to reunite the stubborn couple.

"Troy doesn't trust me, that happened," the pretty brunette answered pouting.

"You know about his leg, huh?" Chad guessed right. He knew his two friends very well and had kind of seen it coming after Troy told him he didn't say a word to Gabriella about his health.

Gabi nodded. "Dr. Collins told me earlier today and let me stand there like a complete idiot. Of course he assumed Troy told me about it, but no, Mr. I-Want-To-Protect-My-Family had to lie to me and I bet he only said 'I love you' because he felt guilty," Gabriella was infuriated and her head had turned bright red.

Chad slung his left arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Gabi, you know that is not true. Troy loves you. He probably always has," he assured his friend and rubbed her upper arm.

"Mommy?" Jamie suddenly appeared in the door to Troy's room, seeing Gabriella and Chad sit there closely together. "Daddy told me to tell you he is sorry for not telling you about the leg and that he loves you," Jamie quoted what Troy had said to her just seconds ago.

Gabriella's face stayed serious. "Tell your father he's an egoistic little j-," Chad covered her mouth before she could actually finish her sentence.

"Little J, tell your daddy that mommy loves him too, but is too stubborn to admit it right now," Chad said to Jamie, still covering Gabi's mouth, who was reluctant to get out of the grip.

"Okay," Jamie replied a little confused and went back into the sickroom. Only moments later, the door opened again and Troy came wheeled out of it, Jamie proudly walking next to him.

Gabriella gasped. "Troy, you're not supposed to get up. How did you get out of the bed on your own anyways?" she said worried, putting her hands on the handle bars of the wheelchair to roll it back into the room.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm. "Ella, can we please talk? I'd love to see the outside world again, so what about a little stroll through the hospital's park," he charmingly asked his miffy girlfriend.

"It's raining outside, Troy," Gabi replied dryly.

"I brought umbrellas, Gabriella," he grinned, using her full name again. Gabriella exchanged a look with Chad, who was nodding at her encouragingly.

"Fine, let's go," she stomped off towards the elevator without waiting for Troy.

---

--

-

They didn't say a single word all the way down to the first floor in the elevator. Gabriella was avoiding Troy's looks, showing him that she was really mad at him right now. She reluctantly wheeled Troy out of the small room and into the beautiful park of Gracie Square Hospital. Troy handed her the rainbow-coloured umbrella and she opened it above their heads, having a hard time holding the umbrella and wheeling Troy along the way.

"Ella, I wanted to apologize," Troy suddenly stated, after they'd already walked for a few minutes. "I should have told you about the basketball thing and stuff, I just didn't want you to worry," he explained regretfully. And when Gabi didn't answer he continued. "I've done some pretty stupid things in my life lately and I know it's all just my fault that I have to give up on basketball…"

Gabriella sighed and stopped the wheelchair in front of her. "Troy, I want you to trust me. This relationship is only going to work, if we're honest with each other. You know how it ended the last time there were misunderstandings. I really don't want that to happen again, especially now that your daughter would probably kill me, if I'd let you go again," she explained emotionally, still standing behind Troy.

"Then don't let me go again," Troy whispered, looking up, locking eyes with his girlfriend.

Gabriella walked around the wheelchair, now standing in front of Troy. "Don't lie to me again, Troy. We're a family now, we're supposed to handle things together," she demanded with her puppy-dog eyes that made Troy smile widely and actually get up out of his chair. "What are you doing, Troy," Gabi asked concerned, seeing that he obviously was in pain, standing like that.

"I wanted to be able to say to you how much I love that you're calling us a family now and that I regret not telling you the truth from the very beginning," Troy said with honesty. "Besides, it's so much more convenient to kiss you," he added and took Gabriella's cheeks in his hands, placing a long kiss on her cold lips, while she was still holding the umbrella above their heads.

She kissed him back, although she promised herself earlier not to. "No more secrets, okay?" Gabriella breathed against Troy's face, looking at his small, smooth lips.

"No more secrets," he promised, running his fingertips over Gabriella's soft skin.

She slightly kissed him on his forehead, resting her lips there for a few seconds. "Now sit down again, your leg's already trembling," Gabi insisted, helping Troy get back into his wheelchair, who suddenly was very calm and pensive. What is it, baby?" Gabriella was kneeling in front of him, one hand on his knee, the other one still holding the umbrella.

Troy looked down at Gabriella's small hand on his knee. His lips were quivering and he was suddenly in a state Gabriella had never seen him in before. "I'm scared," he answered honestly. "I'm scared about the future."

Gabriella was shocked. She had never seen that sensitive side of Troy's. From being the tough, flirty guy, he'd changed into this whole other Troy in under a minute. Gabriella put the umbrella on the pavement, not caring about the fact that it was still raining shoelaces. She wrapped her thin arms around Troy's shoulders, burying her head into the crook of his neck. She knew words were not needed that moment; she just wanted to show him that she was there for him and that they would go to all of this together.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered in her ear and she could feel a tiny tear dropping on her bare skin.

She knew she hurt Troy badly all those years ago and she just now realized how much his heart was aching. She pushed her body even closer to Troy's and kissed him softly on his right earlobe. "Never," was all she breathed and she could feel Troy's body relax in her arms.

The very private moment they shared was suddenly interrupted my a dozen of people coming running from around the corner, more than half of them holding a camera in their hands, flashing lights, trying to get the best shot of Troy and the woman on his side. They were all talking at the same time, not caring about the fact that Gabriella looked totally pale and shocked and Troy's face had changed from sad to infuriated. "Get your camera's off her," he tried to demand calmly, while the photographers hold their lenses into Gabriella's face, who was covering herself with her hands. "Seriously, stop it," Troy yelled now, stretching out his arm to create a barrier between the paparazzi and his girlfriend.

"Troy, tell us the truth about those rumours of you breaking up with Sarah, because you have a new girlfriend," the interviewer was glaring at Gabriella, whose arms were crossed in front of her chest, the long hair sticking at her face, because of the intense rain.

"Those rumours are untrue," Troy replied, making sure nobody was taking pictures any longer or getting too close to Gabriella.

Another interviewer didn't give up on the topic. "And what about the fact that an engraved engagement ring was found in the car wreck that – by your ex-girlfriend's own admission – had no connection to her whatsoever?"

Troy's eyes widened and he could feel Gabriella stiffen next to him. Grabbing her cold, wet hand and intertwining fingers with her, Troy motioned Gabi to start walking back to the hospital. "I'm sorry, but you won't get a comment about that from me," Troy said as politely as possible, pushing the wheelchair forward on his own this time, holding Gabriella's hand still, who was looking down at the wet pavement. "Are you alright, baby?" He looked up at her, not sure if he saw tears in her eyes or if it only was the rain. The brunette slightly nodded, her eyes still focused to the ground.

"Troy, tell us more about your gorgeous new girlfriend?" They heard one of the paparazzi scream after them, but the two were just ignoring them, walking further, side by side.

When they reached the main building of the hospital, both Troy and Gabriella realized how wet they'd gotten outside, struggling with the crowd. Troy looked at his girlfriend concerned, sending her a warm smile. He knew she wasn't feeling good right now, but he was glad she returned his smile a little, stroking a wet strand of hair out of Troy's face. "Let's go upstairs, I really need to bring Jamie home," Gabi suggested and Troy only nodded, knowing that Jamie wasn't the only reason she wanted to go home.

---

--

-

_BUSTED!!!_

_Cuddling and kissing in the park of a local New York hospital, we found Troy Bolton, recovering from his car accident a month ago, with his new girlfriend (??), a brunette beauty residing in New York. Just look at the picture, those two seem in love._

_We have yet to find out what his ex-girlfriend, Sarah Foster, thinks about all this and when asked about the engagement ring, Troy lost his temper, escaping into the hospital again…_

The article kept going like that, speculating about Troy, the women in his life and the ominous engagement ring. Troy had just stopped reading in the middle, because those articles who only tell half the truth were bugging him majorly. Nobody was interested in his career any longer, all the paparazzi wanted, was input into his private life, which he had always been very protective of. Of course Sarah wanted a little of the fame, so Troy went with it, but he had never been a friend of cameras and weird questions.

Gabriella had left the hospital right after she'd gotten back to Jamie and Chad, who were playing with some dolls in Troy's room, just briefly saying goodbye to Troy, pecking him on the cheek. She still seemed very confused and irritated and Troy didn't hold her against it, because seeing Gabriella crowded by a dozen of paparazzi had scared him too. After he'd told Chad everything, Troy had called his manager Tony, who finally filled him in on the story about the mysterious ring. Troy only briefly responded, absorbing what his manager had to say. He wasn't ready yet to talk about it all. Of course he knew about the ring, of course he knew who was originally planned to get it, but there were still a few things Troy had to sort out, before he could go public with it.

Now he was holding the newspaper in his hands that had covered the whole story that happened yesterday in the park. When Taylor read the news in the morning, she instantly spit out her cereal, hurrying to the hospital. She couldn't believe what she had just read and seen. "Bullshit!" Troy expressed. "This is all bullshit." He threw the paper on the other side of the room.

"Don't get so annoyed by those stupid photographers, Troy. It's none of their business who you're dating or what kind of ring it was they found in the car," Taylor tried to calm her friend down, patting his shoulder. Troy was leaning back against his pillow, breathing out loud.

"I wouldn't care so much about those people if it wasn't for Gabriella. I can handle them, but she's so not used to it and I kill the first person who prints a picture of my daughter," Troy explained, red like a tomato from the excitement.

Taylor had to smile a little, because she just loved how Troy was talking about his family and how enraged he could get when it came to protecting them from the publicity. At that very moment Sharpay came bursting into the room, her face red from the outside cold, holding a printed sheet of paper in her hands. "It's all over the news," she breathed heavily. "And the photographers are crowding the entrance of the hospital. There's no way to get in from there. I took the entrance from behind a nurse pointed out to me," Sharpay explained, walking over to Troy.

The boy in the bed scratched his forehead. "It has gotten a little out of hand, hasn't it?" He asked rhetorically, forcing a smile.

Sharpay sat down on a chair next to Taylor. "I'm so sorry, Troy," she touched for his hand. "I actually wanted to bring Jamie, but I was afraid the photographers might know exactly who she was when they saw her – the disadvantages of looking like her famous daddy-," she smirked. "I left her with Josh, hope that is okay," the blonde asked her friend.

Troy nodded approvingly. The last thing he wanted was Jamie to get involved in all this. "But why isn't Jamie with Gabriella?" He now had to ask, wondering why he hasn't heard from Gabi in a while.

_To be continued…_


	19. The Ring II

**Author's Note:** Last chapter, guys. :( I don't know what you think, but I'm kinda sad it's going to be over so soon. Thank you is not enough for all the great reviews I received once again. Enjoy the chapter and meet me at the end. :)

_For .Charmzi. _(who will hopefully never poke her tongue out at me again)

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Ring II**

Sharpay and Taylor exchanged a gaze. "She didn't tell you?" the thin blonde asked irritated. She was talking to Gabriella this morning, when she was picking up Jamie for the day. "Well, your girlfriend is sick. Gabi has a high fever and couldn't get out of bed since last night. All she does is coughing, sneezing and talking like Tina Turner," Sharpay laughed at her own joke.

Troy didn't find that very funny. "Ella's sick? Why didn't you guys tell me earlier? How bad is it and who's taking care of her?" The basketball player asked worried. Sharpay told him how she was cooking a noodle soup for Gabriella this morning and let the doctor come to her house. He prescribed her some pretty strong antibiotics, nasal spray, coughing drops and headache pills. By the time Sharpay finished dressing up Jamie, Gabi was already fast asleep. Sharpay had still been worried, so she called Troy's mother to check on Gabriella at midday.

"Don't worry, lover boy, she didn't forget, she just wasn't really able to call you yet, hence all the sleeping, " Sharpay becalmed her friend.

Troy still didn't look satisfied, but he was glad Gabriella wasn't alone at home. Amanda Bolton was good company when being sick. "Now that stupid rain made her sick, it's all my fault," Troy sighed frustrated.

"Oh, don't say that, Troy. If it wasn't for the paparazzi, you probably wouldn't have been standing in the rain that long," Taylor explained logically, although only Troy knew that Gabriella had dropped the umbrella long before the photographers attacked them.

Troy took his cell phone from the plain white nightstand and typed a fast message into it. '_Heard you were sick. Text me as soon as you get up and let me know how you're doing. I love you. T.'_ Troy felt so guilty for putting her through all this. First the lying about his leg, then the paparazzi-attack and now the whole sickness thing. He really hoped his relationship would survive all this.

"Soooo," Taylor stretched the word and looked insecurely at Sharpay, "will you ever tell us about that ominous ring, Troy Bolton?" She smiled and winked at her friend.

"What was the imprint again? 'You're the music in me'? Mhhh, sounds familiar, right Tay?" Sharpay added some words and beamed at Troy triumphantly. At that moment, Troy's phone was buzzing on the small table, announcing a text message.

Troy smiled when he saw the addressor. '_Being sick sucks. I probably won't be visiting the next days, which is actually better anyhow…miss your smile. I love you, too. G.'_ he read the message twice, smiling widely, although there was this little twitch in his heart that told him not everything was alright. "One sec," he told the girls. He knew they wouldn't stop asking about the ring until he told them, but he wanted to reply first. Fast and determined he wrote another short note. _'Why is it better anyhow? I don't care about the flu. Bring it on. I'd much rather be sick than not being able to spend time with you! Miss your eyes. T.'_

He looked up from the small screen, looking into the persisting eyes of his two closest girl friends. "What do you want to know?" He teased them, crossing his arms in front of his chest, holding onto the cell phone in his right fist.

"Gawd Troy, everything. From the very start and don't leave out any details," Sharpay replied rolling her eyes.

And so Troy started talking, prepared to answer a lot of questions. "I bought the 'famous' ring on May 22nd 2007, two weeks before prom and one day after I realized I wanted to marry Gabriella." Troy heard a huge gasp from both Taylor and Sharpay. I wanted to propose to her on graduation day, but yeah…you guys know that never happened." Troy made a small pause in speaking. "I threw the stupid ring into the backmost corner of my closet and didn't take it with me when I moved out three months after. I wanted to forget about it. Leave it all behind."

Troy's phone started dancing on the table again. _'This photographers thing really scared me, Troy. Not in the least will I infect you. Isn't it much more enthralling this way. ;) Miss your lips on mine. G.' _ Troy sighed. Not seeing her for a few days will definitely…suck.

He quickly replied. '_Get some rest now, baby._ _I miss your…everything. T.'_

"Hey Troy, come back from your Polly Pocket island and continue the story," Sharpay said annoyed, grabbing the cell phone from her friend.

Troy frowned, but rather got it over with now. "Alright, well I haven't seen the ring in over three year, until my mother cleared out my room to make enough room for her craftworks and found the ring. She sent it over to L.A. and I received it the day I had that accident," he confessed, not daring to look up at his female friends.

It suddenly knocked on the door and the silence was broken. A shy, but familiar blonde woman entered through the open door.

"Sarah?" Troy asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He added, before giving his tall ex-girlfriend the chance to answer.

The pretty blonde beamed at Troy. "Can't I visit my favourite ex-boyfriend in the hospital anymore?" Sarah looked stunning. She was widely smiling, wearing a knee-length jeans skirt, black boots and a cute pink winter coat.

Troy was relieved to see her like this. "Of course you can," he smiled and motioned with his arm towards the empty chairs standing around the table nearby.

Sarah sat down next to Sharpay and Taylor, giving them both a friendly hug. "So, how are you, Troy?" She asked, keeping her smile as big as before. "I've read about the paparazzi here in the hospital. Sorry about that," she said faithfully, placing her hand over Troy's. Sharpay and Taylor interestedly watched the former couple.

'She knows about me and Gabriella,' was the first thing he thought. "Well, apparently I've been better, but I hope things are looking up now. If only the press would stop printing falsehoods. This would make a lot of stuff easier for me and-," he hesitated, "Gabriella."

Sarah softly smiled. Of course it had hurt her a little to see the pictures of Troy and Gabriella kissing and holding hands in the hospital park earlier that day, but she knew she'd get over it eventually and she wanted Troy to know that.

"Why I'm actually here, Troy, is because I wanted to give this back to you," she expressed silently and pulled a black velvet box out of her little purse in her lap. He brunette male looked puzzled and only slowly opened the box after Sarah gave it to her.

"Sarah, I-," he wanted to explain himself, but she cut him off.

"Troy, listen to me…you lost her once and whatever the reason was you crashed into that bus shelter and however bad the consequences might be, it gave you back the one thing that makes your life complete. I watched that video from one of your performances with Gabriella a few days ago…don't let her go again, Troy," Sarah said, closing his fist around the silver engagement ring that spent so many years in Troy's old closet.

Sharpay and Taylor were only staring at Sarah. They couldn't believe what she'd just said. Troy's eyes were locked with Sarah's and slowly started to fill with tears. "You're awesome, Sarah. You know that, right?" He told her, wrapping his arms around Sarah's slim waist, pulling her closer.

"I wish one of my ex-boyfriends would have been half as amazing as you're now, Sarah," Sharpay sighed, watching the hugging pair.

---

--

-

_5 long days later._

Gabriella's influenza had gotten even worse the day after the doctor came. Apparently the antibiotics he subscribed contained a substance Gabriella was allergic to, so her fever raised even higher, making Amanda Bolton worried sick. She sent her granddaughter to live with Sharpay and her fiancé the next days, so that she didn't infect herself and doesn't have to see her mother like that. Troy's mother let the doctor come again, who instantly prescribed her different medicine and provided confinement to bed for at least the next few days. Amanda stayed on Gabriella's side all day and whenever Troy called, she would tell him that Gabriella was sleeping. Gabi herself wrote him text messages every other hour to make sure he wouldn't get too worried about her.

Today was the first day Amanda had allowed Gabi to get up for a few minutes a day. She didn't look as pale as the last days anymore and she slowly started eating again, which settled Mrs. Bolton, since Gabriella had lost a few pounds over the last week. It was the first time right now Amanda had left the apartment to grocery shopping. She always let other people do that before, because she refused to let her son's girlfriend alone. Gabriella was in her pyjamas, a big scarf tugged around her neck, the curly hair up in a high ponytail, boiling some water for a new pot of tea. She was walking around nervously, because Amanda had promised to pick Jamie up from kindergarten, so that they could make a short visit at her mother's. Gabi hadn't seen her daughter in almost a week and this was the longest they had ever spent apart.

When the doorbell rang, Gabriella jerked slightly, wondering why Amanda wasn't using the key Gabi had given her earlier. She walked to the door, still feeling a little weak in her knees, and opened.

"Hey baby!"

Troy was standing in the door, one arm resting on a crutch, the other one hidden behind his back. He was beaming at Gabi, happy to finally see her beautiful face again after six days of absence.

Gabriella's eyes widened. She hadn't expected to see Troy again before the weekend, which was still two days away. "Troy, what are you doing here?" She asked excited, her heart beating faster than ever. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds, before Troy was actually able to reply.

He fetched a long-stemmed red rose behind his back and smelled it. "If I had to spend one more day in that hospital without you, I would have gone nuts," Troy answered dramatically. He stretched out his arm to give Gabriella the rose. "A beautiful flower for the most beautiful woman," he said grinning, taking a few steps forward to enter the room. Gabriella was still blocking the door, but mostly because she was still so surprised to see her boyfriend here.

She took the flower from him and inhaled its scent. "You're a liar. I look terrible," she answered shyly, beaming at the taller person, who was now standing only inches apart from her.

"You look gorgeous, baby. Trust me," Troy stated, even though he noticed she still looked a little sick, and played with the collar of his girlfriend's pyjama shirt. He lowered his head a little and directed his lips towards hers, before she stopped him by putting her index finger on his small lips.

"I'm still sick, Troy. I don't think this is such a good idea," she said reluctantly, sinking into the sparkling blue eyes of Troy's. Nevertheless she stepped even closer, inhaling the faint eau de toilette Troy must have sprayed on.

He slid his hand from her shirt up to her cheek and brushed his thumb over her wet lips. "Oh, I think this is a very good idea, Ella," he replied, touching the small of her back with his other hand, pulling her body even closer to his. He slightly caressed her cheek, before his lips crashed onto hers. Slowly and softly he started massaging her lips, until he felt her kissing him back, carefully at first, but getting more demanding with the second. She brushed her tongue over his lower lip, feeling him open his mouth, allowing her to explore the inside. She wrapped both her arms – one hand was still holding the rose – around his neck, pulling his head closer, while he had both of his hands resting on her hips now, slowly caressing the skin right above the rim of her pyjama bottoms. Their tongues danced with each other and every once in a while Gabriella or Troy moaned a little, enjoying the first kiss after such a long time.

Gabriella panted, when she was separating her lips from his. "Wow," was all she could articulate right now, her forehead resting on Troy's, who was just breathing in and out as hard as Gabriella.

"Yeah, wow," he chuckled. "And I can't believe you wanted to keep me from doing this." Troy took Gabi's head in her hands, kissing her forehead lightly. "Gawd, I missed you," he confessed, drowning in her eyes.

"I missed you more," she replied, helping a limping Troy getting over to the couch by wrapping one arm around his slim waist.

Troy smiled bravely, although he could feel his leg thumping under the cast. "Not possible," he said, placing a peck on the side of her head.

He slowly sat down on the sofa, his leg carefully arranged on the little living room table. Gabriella snuggled to his side, intertwining her one hand with his. "How did you get here, sweetie?" She whispered, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment she had with her boyfriend.

Troy's right arm was lousily hanging around Gabriella's shoulders, his fingers playing with a strand of her thick black curls. "Chad drove me. I have to be back for physical therapy at five, though," he answered.

Gabriella's face worried. "How's therapy going?" She looked at the cast that was still around his leg.

"We only start today. They will remove the cast and check what the leg looks like, than they can decide on a program for me," Troy replied again. They were making small-talk, but there was actually only one question on Gabriella's mind.

"Troy, can we actually talk about the accident and certain jewelry now? You were avoiding the topic long enough, don't you think?" She posed the question carefully, her head lifted up, so that she could face him.

"You've heard about that, huh?" He tried to joke around, but Gabriella gave him a buffer into the shoulder. "Ouch, that hurt. But yeah, that accident…," Troy told Gabriella everything he had told Sharpay and Taylor just one week ago, not leaving out on any details. "And when I found that ring in my mail a few weeks ago, I was crushed. Suddenly everything that happened between us was coming back to me, the good and the bad stuff and in the end I realized that I must have been not enough for you. I couldn't give you what you needed and that's why you left me. I was devastated and thought that my life would be senseless without you and since you didn't want me, I decided to…," he couldn't say it out loud. He couldn't tell his girlfriend that he was trying to commit suicide when he crashed into the bus shelter.

Gabriella had listened to all his explanations without interrupting. Her body was stiff from the first second he'd told her he'd bought the ring for her back in High School and she wasn't able to move anymore, once he confessed he was indeed responsible for the accident. Gabi's whole body began to shiver and Troy was drawing her closer to his chest.

"Say something, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. He knew this was very hard for her now. She might have suspected something like that, but was probably always hoping there was a better reason for this.

"I-," she stuttered. "I'm s-sorry, Troy. This is-s all m-my fault," tears were rolling down her pale cheeks now.

Troy's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Ella, it's not your fault. I should have handled things differently. I know that now," he said, brushing his hand through her hair. "Besides, now I have to say that I don't regret anything." Gabriella was looking up at Troy in horror. "All this gave me back my high school sweetheart and introduced me to my beautiful daughter. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," Troy confessed.

Gabi's face finally lit up a little and she send Troy a small lop-sided smile. Looking him deeply into his eyes, she pecked his lips lightly and caressed Troy's cheek. "I love you so much," she expressed, her little smile growing into beaming. She rested her head against his shoulder again, listening to Troy breathing.

She felt Troy shifting on the couch, his one hand looking intensely for something. He took Gabriella's hand into his palm, feeling his own body shaking from the anxiety. "Close your eyes," he demanded, smiling softly at the sick girl in front of him. She obeyed and once he was sure she didn't see anything anymore, he slid the silver ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Troy kissed her hand, before his mouth wandered to Gabi's ear, whispering, "will you marry me?"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, looking at her hand that seemed so much heavier now that it was carrying the ring.

**The End**

* * *

** It's up to you if you think this is a cliffhanger or not. ;) You know this wasn't the **_**real **_**end of the story.** **The last 4 days I spent writing on an extra long epilogue, which you will hopefully enjoy. Since it's the last time you guys might be waiting for another chapter from me, is it too much to ask for 800 reviews before I update again? I'll even give you a little question to answer, if you feel like you don't know what to write. **

**Did you guys pay attention to the titles of the chapters? Except for two (because it was impossible to find one there), all chapter titles are connected some way. Do you know how? **

**Every critic, gift or thrown tomato is appreciated (gifts more than tomatoes though), so leave me some lines. This would make Jule very happy. :) **


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. This is the very last installment of 'If Only For A Moment'. I hope you enjoy it. And since I don't want to keep you any longer from reading, I'll wait for you at the end, alright?

**Disclaimer:** My first ever disclaimer. LOL I just need to say that I don't own Carrie Underwood's "So Small", but yes, I admit it, Zac Efron is still locked in my closet )and I don't give him away anymore), because some of you guys so generously sent him to me after the last chapter. :P

* * *

**Epilogue**

_2 years and 3 months later_

"Come here, buddy," Troy said cheerfully, taking the little dark-haired boy up into his arms. Both were dressed into tuxes, Troy in a black one with a plain white button-up shirt under it and a skinny black tie, the toddler in a dark-grey suit and a blue shirt underneath. "Where is your mommy, Phil?" The handsome male asked and readjusted Phil's dark curls.

"She's with auntie Gabi. She said we're not allowed in there," 1 ½ year old Phil answered skilfully and frowned.

Troy chuckled. "Well Phil, your mommy probably needs to prevent auntie Gabi from getting cold feet."

Phil looked at his godfather irritated. "Why cold feet? Doesn't she have shoes?" He asked when he saw his own daddy approaching through the church doors. "Daddyyyyyyyy," Phil yelled, so that all the guests looked around to see what was going on.

Chad stopped right in front of Troy and his son. "Is uncle Troy telling you inappropriate jokes again, son?" Chad laughed and took the little boy out of Troy's arms.

"Haha, very funny, Chad," Troy smiled faintly and scratched his neck. Seeing Chad and Phil together always made him grin. Not only had Phil the same immense amount of hair on his head, he was also already sure that the boy would be just like his daddy when he was older. As much as Taylor wished he came more after her, she had to wait for a brainiac child to the next one, even though Chad was sure Danforth #2 wouldn't be much different.

"Where's your daughter, man? Your parents are looking everywhere for her," Chad asked his best friend now, who turned around to search for Jamie.

"With Sarah. She promised to make her hair and Ella allowed her to wear a little make-up for this special occasion," Troy smiled, thinking about his fiancée and daughter.

"Nervous?" Chad asked now, putting his son back on the floor, holding his tiny hand.

"A little," Troy smiled. "The girls seemed to be very hyper though, when I last saw them running towards the changing room," he chuckled. Taylor and Sharpay were helping Gabriella into her wedding gown and they also hired a make-up artist and a hairdresser to make her the most beautiful bride in history, as Sharpay said. Troy was sure she would be the most beautiful one, even without all the primping beforehand.

"Speaking of the girls," Chad grinned, seeing Sharpay running down the aisle agitatedly. She was already wearing her dress for the wedding, a turquoise glittery cocktail dress and a pair of silver high heel sandals, and her hair was pinned up, a few blonde curls smoothly falling into her tanned face.

"Troy, we need your help," she breathed in and out heavily. "Gabi locked herself in the bathroom and she's not responding to anything we say."

Troy never thought Gabriella would be one to get cold feet before that special day, he was only joking to Phil earlier, but seeing Sharpay with a very serious face, he knew she wasn't kidding. "I'm coming," he answered severe and followed Sharpay into the big room they converted into a changing room earlier. He saw all the clothes and make-up scattered throughout the room and mentally thanked Sharpay for making up the 'girls only' rule for this room. The artists had already left and the only person in the room besides Sharpay and Troy was Taylor, wearing a similar turquoise dress as Sharpay's, but with less rhinestones.

When she saw Troy, she got up from sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're here, Troy," she whispered into his ear, not letting go for a few more seconds.

Troy was anxious. He wanted to know what happened to Gabi. "What happened, Tay?" He asked worriedly. "What Sharpay told me doesn't sound like my Gabriella at all," he stated, intensely staring at the door Gabriella was supposed to be behind.

"After finishing her hair and make-up, Gabi was beaming like never before and we were so ready to leave for the ceremony, but then she suddenly rushed into the bathroom without saying a word. That was about thirty minutes ago. I heard her throw up several times, but I thought she was only nervous," Taylor explained everything.

Troy was rushing towards the door, holding his ear to the wooden entrance. "Baby, it's me. Are you alright?" He asked, still extremely worried. Sharpay and Taylor were standing behind their friend, hoping that Troy could make Gabriella come out there. They waited for an answer from inside.

"Come in," a soft faint voice said after a while, sniffing and probably wiping away some tears.

Troy looked back at his friends. "Thanks for your help guys. Can you tell my dad to wait another ten minutes? We'll hopefully be ready by then," he said, his hand already on the door handle. Taylor and Sharpay nodded their heads, before Troy disappeared behind the door.

Gabriella was sitting on the closed toilet seat, her beautiful ivory dress hanging down to the tiles, creating a beautiful pattern on the floor. Troy's breath was taken away for a second, seeing his gorgeous girlfriend like that, but he was fastly popped back into reality, when he saw her looking up, smudgy make-up all around her eyes from the crying. "Baby, what happened?" He walked over to Gabriella and carefully took one of her hands in his, kneeling down on the floor, not sure how she would respond to him touching her. But she let him.

Gabi squeezed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm getting sick," she answered sweetly, her one arm wrapped around Troy's shoulder now, searching for security.

Troy lifted her head by putting one finger under her chin. "What makes you think that, Ella?" He asked not afraid. Troy knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to marry the woman he loved today.

She locked eyes with her boyfriend and found so much comfort in them, that she almost forgot why she was sitting here sobbing. "I feel so weird the last days and I always have to vomit. At first I thought it was the excitement, but I want to marry you, there's nothing I would rather do, but the sickness won't go away," she replied desperately, not loosing eye contact with Troy.

Troy stood up from the floor and took Gabi with him, so that she was standing next to him. He sat down on the toilet now, pulling her into his lap. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have made an appointment with Dr. Stevens," he asked Gabi, squeezing her left hand that still held the beautiful silver-gold engagement ring Gabriella had accepted over two years ago.

Gabriella sniffed and wiped away a tear from her eye, looking into the very concerned eyes of Troy. "I don't think it's that kind of sickness, Troy," she answered, her thumb caressing the knuckles on his hand. He looked so wonderful in his suit, even more handsome as usual and she wanted nothing more but kiss him right now and marry him in front of all of her friends and family.

Troy's eyes widened. 'What other kind of sickness was there?' He asked himself and motioned Gabriella to keep talking.

"Well, I guess someone's becoming a daddy again in about eight months," Gabriella whispered now, smiling lop-sided at her fiancé. She knew what his reaction would be, right when she saw this amazing sparkle in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Oh my…are you serious, Ella? You're pregnant? I'm going to be a daddy again?" Troy couldn't believe what she had just told him. He picked Gabriella up from the ground and whirled her around as well as possible in the small bathroom. "When did you…? I mean when did we-? How? He flashed over his own questions, which made Gabriella chuckle.

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm not sure yet, but I have been pregnant before, as you might know, and I can just feel it," she answered, touching her very flat stomach with her hand. "And you should know when that happened," she smiled at Troy and winked at him sheepishly.

"_This brings back memories, huh?" Troy casually had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulder, while standing in the elevator of the hospital Troy was still getting check-ups at every two months. His leg had healed enormously fast and he was lucky not to have to use crutches anymore. Sometimes, when he was walking long distances without a stop, he felt his leg respond with a painful stitching, but he knew all he had to do then was get some rest and it would be okay again. _

_Gabriella tried to look oblivious. "What kind of memories?" She teased him, her own arm wrapped around his waist, her fingers lying on his bare skin under the fabric of his shirt. _

_Troy beamed at his beautiful fiancée and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. "That kind of memory," he told her out of breath, an evil grin on his face. _

_Gabriella knew her boyfriend was up to something, when his hands skilfully opened the buttons of her silky blouse. "What are you doing, Troy Bolton?" She asked him a little shocked, but didn't keep him from carefully kissing every spot on the bare skin he was exposing. _

"_Just finishing an undone project," he breathed within the kisses, smiling up at Gabriella naughtily. _

"_But Troy, we can't do that here," she tried to be reasonable. _

"_Coward," he mumbled, nibbling around her belly button now, making Gabriella run shivers down her spine. She couldn't take it any longer, so she pressed the stop button on the elevator and fully stripped off her blouse. _

"Oh yeah, I remember vaguely," Troy winked and kissed Gabriella on her full lips.

"Idiot," she responded, slapping him on his shoulder. "This is your entire fault."

"Sorry m'am, but if I remember right, you need two people to do that. Wasn't that how it worked the first time around?" Troy teased Gabriella, pecking her lips once again.

Gabriella's face stayed serious. "Honestly honey, we're not ready for that baby. We agreed on waiting until I finish college, which would be in two years. How am I supposed to get my degree with another one like you running around?" She said desperately and Troy could see that she was really worried about that.

Troy took both of Gabriella's hands in his. "Ella, this child might not come at the most appropriate time, but Jamie didn't either, right? You can still finish next semester and once our girl is born, you will go back to college and I take care of her. You know that I can work my hours whenever I want," Troy tried to calm her down.

Right after the news spread around that Troy Bolton wasn't able to play basketball again, they were guessing what the most talented basketball player of the last years would do now. Troy used the first few months after the accident to recover at least enough to not be dependant on medical supervision anymore. After Gabriella had agreed on marrying Troy, he let her decide where she wanted to live and because she knew almost their whole friends circle was living in L.A., she heavy-heartedly moved to the city on the west side of the country, leaving her first-born's place of birth behind. Two years ago in summer, Gabriella started going to college at UCLA, majoring in kindergarten teaching. She didn't have to worry about a job besides college, because Troy was taking care of everything, very to Gabriella's dismay. They found a beautiful little house a little outside of L.A. and right when they settled into the new living place, Troy got offered a promising job at a sports channel, which he gladly took. He could work from home most of the time and only rarely had to leave town to narrate basketball games on TV. Troy even decided to take some college courses in journalism, a subject he never thought he'd like as much as he did now.

"Her? Why is our unborn child already a girl? What if I wanted a boy?" Gabriella asked now, smiling widely. Troy definitely knew how to comfort her.

"Baby, I made that little guy in there," he pointed at her belly, "it's going to be a girl again, I'm sorry," he winked at his girlfriend, kissing her stomach softly. Gabriella only pouted and rested her head on his shoulder. "We can make a boy next time, okay?" He teased her, lifting up her head with his hand.

"Next time? How many more children am I supposed to get, Nostradamus?" She asked curiously.

Troy smiled and brushed his hand over the soft fabric of her wedding gown. "Let's see, I at least want a basketball team."

"Out of all the girls you're making me have?" Gabriella chuckled.

Troy leaned down to her ear, whispering softly, "I'm taking care of the cheerleaders first, honey."

Gabi's shocked expression made Troy giggle. "Let's talk about that later. I'd really like to marry you now," he focused on his girlfriend's gorgeous dress again.

"I'd like that, too," was all she responded and intertwined fingers with Troy.

---

--

-

Gabriella stole one last kiss from her husband-to-be, before he left her standing alone in front of the big wooden church doors, that would soon led her into the main body of the old building. She had asked Chad to escort her down the aisle, since she'd lost her father a few years ago and nobody else seemed to be suited to do the job.

"Miss Gabriella, may I have the honor to give you away?" A soft warm voice suddenly asked, while Gabriella waited for Chad to show up, like he promised he'd do. She turned around and saw Jack Bolton standing in front of her, looking just as handsome as his son, only about 20 years older. Over the last two years, Jack had become like a father to Gabriella. He took care of his little granddaughter whenever the Bolton's were in L.A. and he loved Gabriella just as much as he would have loved his own daughter.

The brunette beauty had tears in her eyes again, knowing that Troy must have arranged all this, since he knew she was upset about not being able to be given away by her own father. "I'd love to," she smiled widely, hooking her one arm with Jack's, who was glad his son got to marry the one woman he loved and had probably loved since High School.

Troy was standing next to Chad and opposite Taylor, selected by Gabriella and Troy to be best man and maid of honour, waiting for his beautiful fiancée to show. Next to Chad, 5 ½ year old Jamie was standing, a little basket with colourful petals in her one hand, looking beautiful in the bright yellow dress that was complimenting her tanned skin.

When the music started everybody in the church turned around to see the bride behind the huge doors. They were still closed, but slowly opening, revealing the tiny brunette and her father-in-law, their arms looped into each others. A few 'aww's' were heard throughout the church, complimenting Gabriella's beautiful gown that way. Troy had seen it before, just minutes ago actually, but seeing her now, walking down the aisle in her ivory dress that didn't stop until it reached the floor, took his breath away again. Gabriella had a dozen tiny red roses in her curly pinned-up hair that got along perfectly with the dark-red ribbon tied around right under her breasts.

She looked stunning and all the fear she was feeling before about the unborn child were gone in a second, when she saw Troy standing at the end of the aisle, his eyes only focused on her, smiling widely. Gabriella looked around a little, seeing all her friends and family staring at her. Sharpay was next to Josh, who was holding up Phil, since his parents were busy standing up front with Troy. Amanda Bolton smiled at her daughter-in-law from one of the other seats, already having small tears in her eyes that she carefully wiped away with a tissue. Gabriella saw Sarah giving her a loving smile. She had come with her brother Alex and her new boyfriend, who happened to be another member of Troy's former team. Gabi and Sarah had grown pretty close over the last few months. They had their issues at first, mainly because Gabriella didn't feel comfortable around Sarah because of Troy, but since they talked about it at a barbecue Sarah was throwing, they had spend a lot of time together, carefully avoiding the topic of Troy though. She blew Gabi a small kiss and encouraged her to keep going, which she wasn't planning on changing anyways.

And then she saw her. Clara Montez. Gabriella hadn't seen her mother since she basically threw her out of the house when Gabriella announced she was pregnant. This had been six years ago now. Clara was shyly smiling at her daughter, absorbing every inch of the beauty her only child was emitting.

Gabriella shyly looked away after a few seconds not being able to send her mother more than a lop-sided smile herself. Gabi wanted to focus on Troy again, who was coming closer by the steps she walked and whose smile grew wider every second. Suddenly Jack stopped and Gabriella realized that they had reached their destination. Her father-in-law bent down to Gabriella and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for making my son happy, Gabriella," he whispered, releasing his arm from hers. He walked over the few steps to stand next to his granddaughter, lifting Jamie up on his arm.

Only two more steps and Gabriella's hands intertwined with those of Troy's, blue eyes connecting with brown. Every guest was staring at the couple that looked more in love than ever before, smiling at each other lovingly. "You look amazing and so beautiful," Troy confessed silently for only Gabriella to hear.

Gabriella beamed. "But you've seen me before, handsome," she replied, squeezing his hands softly.

Troy winked. "Yeah, but I've only now had the chance to really appreciate it," he answered shyly, taking in every inch of her gorgeous face.

"Let us begin," the minister suddenly interrupted the private conversation.

---

--

-

"_You may kiss the bride now."_

"That was definitely my favourite part of the ceremony," Troy admitted to his wife, swaying her over the dancefloor. Those dance lessons he took hadn't been so bad after all.

Gabriella grinned at her husband sheepishly. "I can imagine," she chuckled, pressing her own body closer to his during the first dance of the day.

"Ready for a re-enactment?" Troy now asked, showing his white teeth while smiling. Gabriella bit her lower lip and nodded, moving her head closer to Troy's…

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton would like you all to join them on the dancefloor now," the DJ suddenly announced, breaking the kiss between the newlyweds, before it even happened. People were storming towards the dance area, starting to slow dance with their partners.

Troy's face fell. "What a great timing," he rolled his eyes, obviously miffy about having missed that special kiss.

Gabriella took his head into her hands. "Oh baby, we have enough kisses to share in the future," she pecked him on his dry lips. "Besides, I think your daughter is waiting for a dance with her daddy," Gabriella told him, looking down to see Jamie standing there, one arm clinged on her daddy's leg.

Troy looked down at his little girl, who had grown so much over the last months and smiled. "Sweep me off my feet, princess," he offered his hand to Jamie, but not before pecking Gabriella's lips once again, whispering he'd be over at the table in a few minutes.

Troy took his daughter in his arms, twirling her around to the now faster music, making her giggle. "Daddy, you make me feel sick in my stomach," Jamie said out, still laughing. "Let me down."

The proud father let his kid back to the floor, feeling a gaze on him that could only come from Gabriella. He looked over to her and saw her beaming at him. She was talking to her mother at the moment, both sitting on opposite sides of the table, but they mae conversation, which was definitely a start. It made Troy proud that Gabriella has had the courage to talk to her mother after such a long time, because he already had a bad feeling that it hadn't been such a good idea inviting Mrs. Montez to the wedding.

Troy twisted his daughter around on her arm skilfully, while observing the other couples on the dance floor. Chad and Taylor were dancing closely together. Since they were having Phil, their relationship was going very strong again. Gabriella and Troy had managed to get them back together a few weeks after their break-up, but they could have never been sure that it worked out. Only when Taylor accidentally got pregnant and Chad dedicated all his time to his girlfriend and Danforth #1, as Phil was called back then, Troy realized how much a child could change a person, or even more a relationship.

Jamie had changed Troy's and Gabriella's life. She had in some ways brought her parents back together, because if it wasn't for her, both probably wouldn't have had the strength to fight for their relationship. Troy took his daughter by her hand and walked with her over to his wife and mother-in-law. They still had to introduce Jamie's second grandmother to her and now seemed to be the opportunity to do that. Nobody resisted the charm of Jamie Alexandra Bolton before and Troy and Gabriella were sure Clara Montez couldn't either.

Troy took Gabriella into his lap, kissing her softly on her lipglossy lips, making every problem from the past suddenly disappear…_if only for a moment_.

_Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small_

* * *

**That's it. Hope the epilogue didn't disappoint. I worked about a week on it to make it 'perfect'. **

**This time, I decided against writing down all you guys names again, mostly because I don't have the time to do it, but also because I'm sure you know that I mean all of you, when I say the following:**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU from the very bottom of my heart for all the support and love I've gotten over the last four months. I never thought this story would be almost as successful as my baby "The Girl Next Door", mostly because I had such a hard time writing it and because, truth to be told, I don't like the story nearly as much as my last one (even though some of you might disagree with me). I almost deleted it after the first five or six chapters, because I had no idea how to keep going…but then I reread your reviews and they encouraged me to not give up on it and you see, now IOFAM is finished!!! So you see, reviews DO help, so keep them coming guys...I think I speak for all the writers out there.  
**

**Your unique, long and funny reviews made me smile so much and thank you again for all the cakes you baked me, for all the chocolate Zacs and Olesyas I got sent and for not complaining much about my bad English. I mean I never would have thought I'd write 100 pages of something in another language than my mother-tongue. My English teacher would be proud. :P**

**And I have to say 'I'm sorry' for keeping you guys from doing your homework or made you stay up late. ;) I'll never do it again…or maybe I will. Hehe. What brings me to my next topic. I was actually planning on showing you guys a little teaser of my next story, but I decided not to. I'm still in the middle of writing chapter one and I don't know if I'll keep it the way it is yet. I don't want to disappoint, that's why I'd rather wait until I've written some more chapters. You know I promised myself to update my stories at least once a week, which means I need a little head start. Hope you're not too disappointed. But I can tell you that there's gonna be Troy and Gabriella in my next story! Isn't that a surprise? ;) And most definitely no child. At least not Gabi's or Troy's. Bummer, huh?  
**

**And to answer some last questions:**

**1.) No, there won't be a sequel. My stories are finished for good. I think it ended pretty well and writing them having more problems again is really not what I want to do. I'd rather focus on a new Troyella. :)**

**2.) My favorite character to write this time was most definitely Troy. I just loved him so much in this story, I wish I could pull him out of the computer and make him marry me. ;)**

**3.) During the whole writing of this story (which started on a train to Holland) I was listening to Carrie Underwood's music. First mostly her first album "Some Hearts" and later also "Carnival Ride". The second album inspired me so much for the last chapters. That's also the reason why I included a few lines from "So Small" at the end. **

**4.) The titles of this story are indeed movie titles. At least in 16 cases. :)**

**I'd love to hear what you think of the story now that it's completely finished. I'd love to know everything and I'll make sure to answer all your unanswered questions, if there are any. **

**I love you guys and I hope to win you back as readers with my next story "Shadows In The Sun" (damn, now I gave away the title ;)). **

**xoxo, Jule**


End file.
